Corrupción
by XoraInsanisDemens
Summary: Titania se deterioraba y no le quedaba más camino que luchar por la supervivencia. Pero Leon era consciente de que la verdadera maldición de su especie era su inmenso poder. Había visto a muchos como él morir en medio de la masacre con una sonrisa desquiciada en los labios. Una vez el camaleón ha probado el valor de sus propias habilidades es imposible resistirse a su embrujo.
1. I

**Advertencias** : Mentes Rotas.

Inspirado en las canciones "Karma -Gareki No Mantichoras-" de Mejibray. "Merciless Cult" de Dir En Grey. "Engel", "Eifersucht" y "Bestrafe Mich" de Rammstein.

* * *

Part 1. **Impureza**

Respirar y luego existir. Existir antes de respirar. Las transformaciones de la materia. Destrucción y creación. Principio y Final. Ecosistemas. Vida y muerte. Todo aquello eran misterios, dilemas, que ocuparon la mente del pequeño camaleón justo en el momento que adquirió el razonamiento y la inteligencia de los seres vivientes. Como criatura viva se preguntó la función de cada objeto componiendo los alrededores, así como el sentido de que tales estuvieran en el momento y lugar apropiados. Mas su raza, en comparación a otros reptiles en Venom, eran poseedores de los más aberrantes tabúes hechos carne, hechos colonias, hechos sociedad. Sus congregaciones eran el centro de la perversidad, que tan normales e importantes eran para sus habitantes, pobladores que convirtieron en tradición entregar a sus hijos a los mejores postores con el fin de contener el menor número de camaleones ocupando una única zona en todo el hostil planeta. Leon siquiera había nacido cuando presenció su primer asesinato en manos de su madre y comió de la fría carne que le fue entregada en su alimentación, creciendo con la necesidad y las emociones retorcidas. Fedora Powalski era un camaleón hembra de carácter fuerte, insensible ante las adversidades, una figura envuelta con un traje de elegancia y sagacidad cual malicia pocos podían hacerle frente. Leon la admiraba en secreto a través de los duros barrotes de su _cuna_ donde vivió apresado cuando a la hembra que le había engendrado no le hacía falta su desadaptada presencia. Leon Powalski no conoció un cariño físico de ella, mucho menos uno emocional, porque Fedora había establecido que no le serviría para su renacer al mundo una vez abandonase la casa en la cual vivió ocho años con siete meses. Pues, aunque Leon no conociera cuál sería su próximo destino, comprendía perfectamente que su estancia a lado de su madre era un refugio temporal; y los nervios tensándose bajo su piel escamosa le advertían que debía acoplarse a esto si quería seguir respirando el oxigeno venenoso que aprendió a inhalar y exhalar para su organismo latente.

Y fue durante un verano tan ácido como los ríos corriendo por medio de su aldea natal que esta realidad se convirtió en una verdad irrebatible. Fedora cortaba la carne sobre una mesa de cristal -separando la parte enferma de la comestible con ayuda de un cuchillo- cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Leon se irguió al escuchar el inconfundible sonido de la madera crujiente y se acercó a los barrotes tomando entre sus dedos el metal firme, sin atreverse a perder de vista a su madre en el momento que ella dejó su actividad para atender el llamado sin deshacerse del artefacto de cocina en sus manos. Los golpes a la puerta eran recios y exigentes, e inevitablemente Fedora Powalski se preparó para cualquier amenaza imprevista, señalando a su cría qué hacer con sólo una mirada seria. En un lugar tan violento como la provincia de Katrhas, la mejor defensa era la ofensiva, y ninguna opción era más factible que el asesinar a tu enemigo antes de convertirse en victima de un absurdo descuido. Pero Fedora no tardó en reconocer a sus visitantes cuando abrió la puerta, permitiendoles fácil acceso a los dos musculosos adultos vestidos con pulcros uniformes militares después de compartir una serie de saludos a los cuales la hembra no respondió. Leon entrecerró sus ojos al ser esta la primera vez que les veía, considerándolos intrusos al instante y prestando especial atención al mono que caminaba junto al caimán de más alto rango; no conocía su especie desde tan cerca, por lo que se encontraba curioso frente a la descomunal apariencia que el primate no se molestaba en cubrir. Lucía demasiado _plano_ para su gusto, no le gustaban los seres sin escamas.

—¿Ese es el chico?— cuestionó este mismo mono, señalando hacia la _cuna_ de Leon, quien acertó a simplemente aferrarse a los barrotes, incluso cuando el mono se acercó osadamente hasta su posición al centro de la sala. —¿Por qué está enjaulado?

—Dejo a Leon familiarizarse con el cautiverio —habló su madre por primera vez. Leon sintió como si su piel se erizara al escuchar su voz, pues casi fue una eternidad de silencio antes de que aquellos sujetos arribaran a su morada—. Leon es obediente. Sabe que no debe salir si no le es ordenado. Él duerme, come y bebe en su interior, porque dentro es donde vive.

Leon volvió la vista a la figura de su madre, olvidando un instante al mono quien no logró disimular la gracia que las palabras de Fedora le provocaron, sin conocer el significado emblemático de estas y tomándolas por poesía simplemente. Por otro lado, el caimán se mostró convencido con aquella afirmación, entendiendo aquello que la hembra buscaba transmitir y comprobando además que eran ciertos los rumores de que Fedora Powalski seguía una doctrina de pocas palabras, y que en consecuencia formulaba oraciones terminantes y precisas mientras se ahorraba extensas explicaciones.

—¿Y ha sido entrenado?— insistió el mono, el acento burlón cosquilleando en la parte superior de su garganta, casi rozando superficie. —Disculpe si me comporto incrédulo, pero no me siento cómodo pagando tantos créditos por su hijo, no se ofenda... es sólo un niño.

Fedora tuvo el impulso de gruñir indignada con la pregunta y con los comentarios del primate, debía ser considerada una blasfemia el dudar de las capacidades de un camaleón infante, especialmente de uno en cuyas venas corre sangre Powalski. Aún así se ahorró el disgusto en su voz, reflejandolo sólo en su forma de caminar hasta la _cuna_ del pequeño reptil donde se detuvo un momento para meditar cuidadosamente su siguiente oración.

—Leon no necesita ser protegido ni alimentado, él puede cazar sus propias presas y comerlas crudas. Sabe convertir artefactos inútiles en armas.— Fedora acarició la parte superior de la jaula que mantenía a Leon reprimido, rodeandole como rodearía una parvada de buitres a la carroña. —Puede rastrear lo que sea. Castigar, torturar y asesinar a quien sea. Es capaz de permanecer despierto durante un largo periodo de tiempo sin ingerir algún medicamento o droga. Es susceptible a toda clase de ordenes, está acostumbrado a vivir por su amo. No encontrarán mejor opción que un camaleón para sus actividades militares, mucho menos a alguien tan preparado como Leon.— La reptil hembra detuvo abruptamente su andar, mirando de soslayo a sus visitas, enfatizando con singular arrogancia sus siguientes palabras mientras un brillo soberbio se asentaba en sus profundos ojos ambarinos. —En realidad, soy yo quien está dudado de que ustedes sean dignos de tener en sus manos a mi hijo.

—¿¡Cómo se atreve!?

El mono saltó irritado pero no concretó siquiera acercarse a Fedora, siendo detenido por el brazo firme del caimán que hasta entonces se había mantenido expectante. El mono retrocedió a regañadientes y el caimán dio un paso al frente hacia la hembra quien permaneció quieta, impávida frente al porte amenazante del curpulento reptil.

—Está bien, Powalski— el caimán dijo para sorpresa de su compañero. En los labios de la camaleón se formó una descarada sonrisa de satisfacción. —Pagaré su precio. Confiaré en su palabra y me llevaré a Leon hasta nuestras instalaciones en Titania, no volverá a vernos nunca más, ni a nosotros ni al hijo por el que está tan orgullosa, aunque dudo tenga un apego especial con la cría que usted misma ha parido.— El sargento alzó la barbilla con autosuficiencia y en tono burlón agregó: —Apuesto a que su marido no volverá a retorcerse en su tumba sabiendo que la bestia que ayudó a alimentar con su carne finalmente se ha largado de aquí.

El mono se mostró impresionado con lo que sugerían las palabras del otro sargento, mas el gesto estoico que gobernaba las facciones de la camaleón no cambió un ápice.

—Trato hecho— contestó Fedora echándose hacia atrás la capa de colores psicódelicos con la que era vestida su silueta, revelando en el movimiento una llave negra que no tardó en usar para abrir la _cuna_ del menor. El niño salió de esta sin recibir ayuda de su madre, colocándose de frente a ella, y esperó paciente por sus instrucciones. La hembra lo tomó bruscamente de la nuca para tirar de esta hacia atrás, arqueando el cuello del pequeño reptil mientras ella se inclinaba a escasos centímetros de los labios infantiles. Leon vio los afilados dientes de su madre y sintió a sus ojos _devorándole_ por última vez. Mas nada llamó tanto su atención como aquellas pupilas frías desprendiendo de su centro emociones de melancolía que nunca presenció en los mecánicos gestos de la hembra. Los delgados dedos de la mano derecha de su madre lo tomaron de la mejilla con tristeza, juntando el borde de sus poros con hipócrita ternura. Fedora por primera vez trataba de ser dulce con su hijo pero, aunque a Leon le pareció algo inútil, disfrutó de este inusual contacto cerrando los ojos un instante, cuyos parpados abrió cuando la voz de su madre vibró por última vez para él. —Como lo prometí, te he vendido. Te irás a un lugar lejos, un lugar donde Dios es más cruel y más despiadado con aquellos que cuestionan su existencia. De ahora en adelante obedecerás todo lo que te indiquen, convertirás una orden suya en una ley absoluta que seguirás sin importar cuan cerca te encuentres de la muerte. Pero recuerda que si tu amo te traiciona es tu deber asesinarlo.— El mono y el caimán reaccionaron, pues no estaban lo suficiente lejos para ignorar lo que Fedora decía a su hijo. Sin embargo, la hembra no se molestó en cubrir el sentido de sus instrucciones, ya que realmente no le importaba que sujetos ajenos escucharan. —Nunca te conviertas en la presa. ¿Me has entendido?

—Si, madre— Leon asintió y saboreó sus propias palabras con goce, sintiendo a la miel llenando sus labios; también era esta la primera vez que llamaba a Fedora de esa manera, así que no quiso privarse de la oportunidad al ser consciente de que aquella sería la última vez que la vería. A pesar de todo, había sido por ella que respiraba la atmósfera envenenada de Venom, fue por su causa que no murió durante el complicado proceso de parto. Ella había arriesgado mucho para criarle. Ella se sacrificó para mantenerle aferrado a la vida sin importar cuál fuera el costo. Como primogénito y heredero del apellido Powalski, estaba preparado para recorrer su propio camino y llenarse de heridas a favor de la supervivencia. Y acoger cada trazo de toxicidad que representaba una vida en cautiverio.

Sin embargo, alejarse de la residencia con la frente en alto no impidió que Leon percibiera amarga la idea de separarse de su aldea por tiempo indefinido: tal vez estaría lejos para siempre. Miró a sus espaldas sin romper el ritmo al que caminaban sus nuevos amos, notando con decepción que en el marco de la puerta abierta no estaba la silueta de su madre, y se preguntaba si esta se había quedado congelada en el mismo sitio en donde la dejó antes de seguir el paso de ambos militares hacia la salida y hacia aquella nave oscura de cuatro propulsores que yacía estacionada junto al rió. El pequeño Powalski no mencionó palabra, ateniéndose a todas las indicaciones que el mono gruñía sin disimular ni un poco su creciente disgusto a su presencia, mas Leon obedeció al pie de la letra, mostrándose accesible a quienes había sido vendido. El caimán no parecía preocupado o irritable, se le veía indiferente por lo que Leon lo observó de forma minuciosa después de subir a bordo de la nave y sentarse en el asiento junto al malhumorado primate. Escuchó a los motores vibrar bajo sus pies antes de escuchar cómo la energía de la nave la elevaba sobre su aldea antes de poner marcha fuera del planeta donde los gases tóxicos de la atmósfera se volvían cada vez más densos. Después de dar un vistazo a través de los cristales de la cabina, Leon retornó a su primera actividad que consistía en vigilar a quien se sentaba justo frente a él. No desvió su atención del otro reptil, ni siquiera cuando el sargento le devolvió la mirada; Leon sentía intriga por él, pues no le había dirigido ninguna orden y estaba impaciente por escuchar alguna de sus labios, quizás porque él también era un ser con escamas. Pero su mirada era tan penetrante que el sargento no pudo evitar hablarle.

—A ti tampoco te importa lo que acaba de suceder, ¿verdad?— dijo el caimán, en respuesta Leon agitó un poco la cola sin perderlo de vista. El sargento se rió brevemente mientras el mono le dedicaba una mirada de extrañeza al pequeño lagarto.

—¿Acaso no sabes responder "si" o "no"?— cuestionó el soldado al camaleón bruscamente, pero Leon no le miró siquiera.

—Supongo que no se integra a la conversación porque ninguno de los dos le ha brindado ese permiso, o le ha hecho ese mandato. Su madre debió tratarlo con mucha dureza. No cabe duda que recibió un entrenamiento letal en comparación al itinerario de la milicia.

—Antes pensaba que tu raza era desagradable, ahora que he conocido a estos camaleones puedo asegurar que no hay nada peor en toda la galaxia.— El mono se recargó en el respaldo del asiento. —Pero lo que no logro comprender es tu fascinación con este mocoso. ¿Por qué te sometiste tan fácilmente a las exigencias de Fedora? Pudimos acordar un mejor precio, o tomar otras opciones, aún habían camaleones en esa aldea dispuestos a vender.

Leon miró de reojo al mono al escuchar el nombre de su madre en los labios del primate, causando que la irritabilidad del soldado recobrara fuerza al mirarlo, pues el pequeño lagarto no se había mostrado dispuesto a siquiera darle un vistazo después de que habían emergido de su antigua morada. No era estúpido, se había dado cuenta al instante que no le había agradado al mocoso justo en el momento que lo vio de cerca.

—Fedora Powalski —Leon devolvió la mirada al caimán— ...es reconocida por ser una mercenaria artística sin comparación. Ella ha participado en incontables masacres por todo el Sistema Lylat, dándose a conocer desde el momento que la superficie de Venom se convirtió en un pozo de contaminación donde solo unas pocas especies se han adaptado. Se creía que estaba muerta, ya que sus asesinatos pararon repentinamente después de la última reforma legislativa. Desde que los cornerianos han tomado posesión de las leyes galácticas, y se apropiaron de gran parte de los códigos planetarios, muchas agrupaciones de mercenarios se han vuelto ilegales. Aún se desconoce bajo cuáles esquemas el gobierno de Corneria trabaja, por eso me sorprendió mucho que alguien tan famosa como Fedora Powalski se transformara en una sombra de la noche a la mañana, eso sólo me hace pensar que se vio obligada a usar sus mejores influencias para pasar desapercibida por un movimiento tan grande como el ejercito del cuarto planeta.

—Hablas como si antes de nuestro pequeño negocio la hubieses conocido personalmente— el primate observó, intrigando aún más al menor de los tres pasajeros. El sargento guardó silencio unos segundos antes de animarse a volver hablar.

—Ella fue voluntaria durante la guerra civil de Venom. En aquel entonces yo no era más que un cadete que temía perder su vida en plena batalla. Sin embargo, Fedora era diferente. A pesar de no ser un soldado, ella y sus seguidores se enfrentaron a los invasores sin temer a la muerte, como demonios cuyo único propósito es derramar sangre. Mataron a cientos sin siquiera temblar, rompieron las formaciones enemigas y arrancaron sus corazones con sus propias manos, como si estuvieran convencidos que aquel era su único destino. No... me atrevo a decir que incluso parecían divertirse asesinando. Los camaleones son una tribu escalofriante, puedo asegurarlo cuando veo los ojos de este niño. —Leon se irguió sobre su asiento cuando el caimán lo miró directo a los ojos, y él le devolvió la mirada con mayor intensidad. Sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara, Leon no rompía en ningún momento el contacto, inquietando incluso a quien parecía el militar más fuerte—. A pesar de ser tan joven, este niño parece conocer el infierno. Cuando lo veo no puedo evitar ver los ojos de un asesino sanguinario. Puede convertirse en la esperanza o en una maldición. De nosotros dependerá el destino que nos aguarda con él.— El sargento rompió el contacto visual— Y estoy seguro que él también lo sabe.

—Eso es ridículo— refutó el mono tomando una postura descuidada sobre el asiento.

—Puedes llamarme crédulo, pero he visto suficientes cosas para creer en lo imposible.

—Lo que yo creo es que esos camaleones te han lavado el cerebro. Tal vez sea que tu fascinación hacia Fedora fue lo que te hizo perder el juicio.

El caimán se dejó reír con el comentario desconsiderado de su amigo sin saber que Leon nunca había dejado de atender cada gesto que sus dos acompañantes realizaban mientras sobrevolaban la estratosfera del infectado planeta. Existía un sentimiento de desconfianza aún en él que le impedía desatenderse de los movimientos ajenos por muy insignificantes que estos fueran. El viaje fue más largo de lo esperado, pero Leon no se rindió al cansancio, y en cambio admiró aquel campo de vacío que representaba el espacio exterior en el momento que la nave había emergido fuera de Venom. Debido a que jamás lo había visto con sus propios ojos, el asombro se adueñó de su pequeño cuerpo cada vez que una nueva constelación de estrellas se transparentaba a través de los cristales u observaba a las impresionantes nebulosas brillando a la lejanía, una de las cuales tenía forma de Z; muchas veces sintió el impulso de levantarse de su asiento para tomar una mejor posición que le permitiera admirar más cómodamente el alucinante escenario pero se abstuvo porque no se encontraba en la situación oportuna, aunque tal vez no volvería a verlas tan de cerca.

—Echa un vistazo, niño— sugirió el caimán, sobresaltando a Leon quien como primera reacción recobró su postura recta—. Es tu primera vez, ¿no?

Leon no respondió, mas estuvo tentado acatar la sugerencia. Pero en su mente obviaba que debía tratarse de una trampa, y no pensaba cometer tal error; no _de nuevo_. Era posible que se tratara nada más que una ingenuidad de parte de quienes le habían comprado. Por ello, le dedicó una mirada retadora al sargento, sonriendo maliciosamente, y transmitiendo a su receptor una extraña confusión que al soldado a su costado irritó.

—¿Qué pasa con esa mirada? ¿Crees que intento engañarte? Responde, tienes permitido hablar con libertad— ofreció el sargento.

—Es evidente que esta es mi primera vez en el espacio, primer amo— dijo Leon, su voz -aunque aguda como cualquier cría de su edad- emitió un acento elegante que delataba una dosis alta de soberbia. El mono se preguntó si se burlaba de ellos.—Pero, siendo franco, le suplico por favor no cometa el error de tratarme con delicadeza, ni quiero que se comporte compasivo conmigo. No voy a romperme fácilmente, se lo garantizo.

—Vaya —el sargento no se molestó en cubrir su sorpresa—, no me esperaba que fueras tan civilizado, ya que cuando te vi estabas encerrado en esa jaula igual que un animal salvaje. Pensé que ni siquiera sabías hablar. ¿Así que estabas fingiendo?

—El lenguaje oral y el léxico escrito no son opciones, es necesario para la comunicación, de otra manera no comprendería sus ordenes aunque usted las dijera, ¿no lo cree?

—Soy yo quien hace las preguntas— declaró el caimán endureciendo su tono de voz. Leon bajó la cabeza con sumisión pero el mono a su lado alcanzó a ver la sonrisa que se formó en los labios del pequeño reptil, y este fue un detalle que le perturbó— Entonces puedes hablar, alimentarte por ti mismo y seguir ordenes sin oponerte— repasó;— ¿Qué otras sorpresas nos tienes? Por ejemplo, ¿eres capaz de suicidarte si te es ordenado?

Leon levantó la mirada, ofreciéndole al caimán una sonrisa que exhibió su afilada dentadura de principio a fin, la cual fue respuesta suficiente para el mono quien no pudo evitar tragar saliva con cierta dureza al preguntarse qué clase de fenómeno estaba abordo de la nave junto con ellos. El sargento no había querido que el camaleón le contestara una pregunta tan extremista pero tampoco se esperó una reacción así por parte de Leon, inevitablemente sintió escalofríos. Y también se evitó insistir por una respuesta concreta.

—Bien, puedo ver que no le temes a la muerte y con eso me basta. Permanece dentro de mis expectativas y recibirás todos los beneficios que le puedan ser ofrecidos a un mocoso sin futuro como tú. Más te vale sean ciertas todas las cualidades que tu madre te atribuyó.

—Si usted es el indicado, estaré dispuesto a lamerle los pies— replicó Leon y bajó la cabeza ante la estupefacción de sus interlocutores, sonriendo con escarnio—Con todo respeto.

—Atrévete a decir esa broma otra vez y te muelo a golpes.

—Me disculpo, primer amo— Leon asintió con acento serio, pero no estaba arrepentido en lo absoluto de su atrevimiento, podría notarse en la disimulada sonrisa que todavía curvaba sus labios debajo de su reverencia, y que esta vez el mono no notó.

La extensa trayectoria encontró su final después de algún tiempo que Leon no contó, sólo fue consciente de la visión de un nuevo planeta de superficie roja y luego una serie de nubes que indicaban la entrada a las nueve capas atmosféricas de esta misteriosa esfera cubierta con un anillo de asteroides y polvos cósmicos girando a su entorno. Después pudo visualizar un vasto desierto de tierras cobrizas que pronto se transformó en terreno fértil repleto de arboles y vegetación que sugerían colores amarillos mezclados con un verde muy oscuro. Y era en el ojo de toda esa zona silvestre donde residía la construcción metálica que Leon nunca había visto, acostumbrado a las estructuras con minerales rasposos que formaban las chozas de su aldea. La nave aterrizó de forma paralela a la zona donde muchas otras toscas maquinas de vuelo yacían estacionadas. El camaleón salió de la nave con un par de saltos después de sus amos, observando con mayor atención la inmensa construcción que desde el cielo no era más que una mancha negra en el centro del cercado territorio. El mono le indicó seguirles el paso y Leon obedeció sin perder de vista todo lo que se movía o entraba en su rango de visión, identificando rápidamente a toda clase de seres sin escamas desplazándose -solos o con compañía- sobre otras maquinas de menor masa en comparación aquellas que permanecían inmóviles, o, en su defecto, a pie. Después de que entraron a la base, una compuerta y una voz robotica los interceptó antes de permitirles acceso al interior. Todo era tan nuevo que a Leon le fue imposible distraerse con cada cosa que se cruzaba en su camino, especialmente cuando los soldados se percataban de su presencia y no se molestaban en disimular el asombro que les causaba verlo. Ya que Leon iba vestido con las ropas nativas de su planeta y aldea difícilmente podría pasar desapercibido cuando todo a su alrededor oscilaba en colores oscuros. Los pasos apresurados de sus amos le llevaron hasta una plataforma ascendiente que funcionaba como elevador, ofreciéndole a Leon la oportunidad de visualizar mejor todas aquellas estructuras componiendo aquel edificio que sería de ese momento en adelante su nueva _cuna_. Aunque no pretendía entusiasmarse, en los labios del pequeño reptil se formó una sonrisa, sintiendo a las emociones correr por todos sus nervios y venas igual de rápido que el veneno de la tribu cobra que alguna vez los camaleones habían combatido en su lucha por el territorio, y cuya sustancia su madre le había dado a beber tantas veces.

* * *

 **Notas Finales** : Amé con todo mi corazón escribir esto, en verdad me hacía falta profundizar en las posibles vivencias de mi personaje favorito en todo Star Fox y espero no cometer imprudencias durante el desarrollo. No acostumbro a crear OC's pero esta vez será necesario. Gracias por leer y hasta la siguiente actualización.


	2. II

**Notas Iniciales** : Ni crean que me he olvidado de esta historia. ¡Es Leon Powalski, por dios! ¿Cómo iba a olvidarme de actualizar?

* * *

Parte 2. **Cordura**

La brisa ardiente golpeando contra su cara, los movimientos irregulares de una presa que yacía al asecho, los ojos del camaleón vigilando la frecuencia de los sonidos a medida que se aproximaba a su objetivo. Sólo había pasado una semana pero Leon ya se estaba acostumbrando a las especies rastreras que conformaban la fauna de Titania, pues cada vez le era más fácil seguirles el ritmo durante su horario de alimentación personal. Siquiera llegar a ese extraño planeta con nombre de un mineral fue asignado a una habitación propia donde dejaba correr las horas sin ninguna complicación hasta que alguno de los soldados de la base se dignaba a llevarlo afuera para cazar su propio alimento en un lapso reglamentario de dos horas, no más no menos, y aunque no representó gran dificultad para él terminar sus labores alimenticias en cuanto advertía una potencial presa, el tiempo era un arma de doble filo que hacía pender su triunfo de la cuerda floja.

La primera ocasión había sido un fracaso que Leon se prometió no volver a cometer otra vez en su siguiente salida, del mismo modo terminó volviéndose el triple de meticuloso durante su cazería. Realmente tampoco le importaba mucho ser observado por su escolta así que no se intimidaba con el desagrado que le dedicaban a su modo salvaje de comer ni sentía culpa cuando en su retorno evitaban tocarle para no ser manchados con la sangre llenando sus ropas, de las cuales se hacía cargo él mismo en la privacidad, ayudándose de las cuchillas que su primer amo le había concedido como un regalo a su buen comportamiento.

Al principio Leon se había extrañado de la vigilancia que el caimán sugirió mantenían sobre él pero más tarde encontró cámaras en lugares estratégicos por toda su habitación -ocultos para cualquiera que que no fuera lo bastante observador-, cuyas lentes cuidadosamente implantadas reflejaron su rostro cuando se colocó delante de una.

Sin embargo, el camaleón no fue el único en descubrir mecanismos extraños a su alrededor. Cierto primate había solidificado en su mente las primeras impresiones que le había ofrecido el reptil infante desde el momento en que lo conoció. Y cada vez era más frustrante el sentimiento de incomprensión. Para el soldado Abel Gavia -o el segundo amo, como Leon lo reconocía- era inquietante que, tras horas de observación, se percatara que los atributos naturales de aquel camaleón eran una maravilla peligrosa. La habilidad de Leon para trepar incluso los muros de metal solido y liso le parecía sumamente aterrador, además había estado ante los televisores cuando esa insolente cría encontró las cámaras de vigilancia y había saludado frente a un par de estas como quien se burla de una sentencia de muerte; sólo recordarlo despertó en su columna un profundo escalofrío que trató retener dentro de su porte recto mientras una mueca de rechazo era dirigida a la figura en las pantallas. Al menos hasta que el sargento de las fuerzas militares de la base alcanzó su posición y observó junto a él al chiquillo.

—¿Aún te preocupa? —cuestionó Everett Richter sonriendo, pues comprendía las inseguridades de su amigo a la perfección, no sólo porque se las había externado la primera noche que el camaleón pasó en las instalaciones sino que para el caimán comenzó a ser sencillo leerlo después de una larga amistad alimentada por la guerra.

—No dudo que su tamaño y sigilo sean convenientes para infiltrarse a la base enemiga pero es muy pronto para él cargar semejante responsabilidad. No me tranquiliza que se trate de un niño.

—Los cadetes que han cuidado de él durante sus cazerías han visto la forma en que opera. Fedora no nos mintió respecto a él. Es una joya pulida a la perfección con un brillo alucinante. Estoy seguro que hará un excelente trabajo en su primera misión.

—Eso es precisamente lo que no termina de convencerme —El primate se encogió en su lugar, su mirada volviéndose más intensa mientras la imagen de la pantalla se hacía borrosa dentro de su visión—, ¿podemos confiar en las palabras de esa hembra? ¿Cómo pudo obligar a un niño cometer asesinato y adiestrarlo hasta convertirlo en un arma definitiva? Yo no creo que este mocoso haya entrado en el campo de batalla alguna vez . Aún usando el miedo como medio hay cosas que simplemente no son posibles.

—No te culpo por ser escéptico —Everett lanzó un bufido que atrajo la mirada molesta de su acompañante—, aunque proviniendo de ti parezca absurdo. Has peleado por nuestra nación desde que fuiste transferido y desde entonces has visto con tus propios ojos de lo que es capaz el gobierno con tal de obtener la victoria, asimismo tribu como las de Powalski arriesgarán lo que sea para convertirse en una potencia de destrucción universal.

—Quizás no comprenda tanto como tú las creencias de un reptil, o un grupo de ellos, pero este niño sigue siendo un niño; un obstáculo muy pequeño para una inmensa corriente.

—¿Sabes por qué Venom ha sido llamado así? —El caimán se retiró a los monitores que sostenían las pantallas, recargándose con cuidado sobre este—. No era un nombre con el que en la antigüedad estuviese registrado... aún así su atmósfera repentinamente se vio envuelta en una masa de radiación impropia de cualquier civilización que la hubiese habitado. La vida ahí comenzó a morir, la vegetación se secó, las grandes ciudades se derrumbaron y los cambios climáticos fueron empeorando hasta que no quedó indicio alguno de oxigeno. Sin embargo, sin importar cuantas especies consiguieron evacuar, otras se negaron a irse, aceptando su destino como el final definitivo del planeta donde nacieron. Pero no todos murieron. Los que se quedaron adoptaron las provincias con menor contaminación, se volvieron salvajes y surgieron doctrinas distintas a las que existían. Un cambio completo dio orden a ese nuevo mundo, por eso los sobrevivientes lo consideraron un regalo de su dios Xhamhalak, quien es el origen y centro de la masacre galactica, de ahí el nombre, que traducido en lengua lylatiana significa "Tóxico".

—Suena a relato bíblico —se mofó Abel con una sonrisa llena de sorna.

—Lo es hasta cierto punto. Porque, como has visto, el territorio de Venom es un peligro para cualquier visitante del exterior. Quien se atreve a entrar no debe permanecer ahí más de media hora o será envenenado por el propio planeta. Tal vez por eso la tribu de Fedora quiso vender a sus crías, tal vez los anticuerpos que desarrollaron acabará consumiéndolos transcurrido su periodo de tiempo... no lo sabemos, pero es un hecho que son mucho más fuertes que cualquiera de nosotros y es por eso que tengo plena confianza en este niño. —Everett devolvió la mirada a las pantallas, incitando al primate imitarlo por inercia. —Leon nos ha demostrado en una semana de lo que es capaz, y no dudo que pueda hacer más. No muchos saben que todavía existen civilizaciones dentro de Venom así que debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad que nos ha ofrecido ser conscientes de ello.

—Si lo que dices es cierto, eso explica la razón por la que me pediste acudir a Venom a escondidas de los altos mandos pero eso no revela la razón por la que lo mantienes oculto.

—Los reptiles respetamos el derecho al poder —declaró Everett con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Por lo tanto es una herejía que un secreto guardado a voces rompa la estricta linea de anonimato, nadie fuera de la descripción adecuada debe enterarse de La Verdad.

El mono de larga melena se dejó reír divertido con el relato del sargento, su amigo, engañoso líder de las fuerzas titanians cuyo origen como soldado seguía siendo desconocido para muchos en aquellas tierras ya que sus acciones sugerían falsa lealtad. Corneria y Titania eran planetas en conflicto y Abel había sido llevado ahí -como otros- para responder a un tratado de paz que los gobiernos de ambos mundos habían implantado con el fin de frenar una lucha de poder mientras la creación del Consejo Galáctico culminaba.

—Entonces... ya que me has revelado ese importante secreto, significa que me espera la muerte si oso traicionarlo, ¿no? Ustedes los reptiles son desagradables.

—¿Le debes alguna clase de lealtad a Corneria?

—No. —respondió instantáneamente, jugando burla absoluta en su arraigado acento corneriano—. Es por eso que estoy aquí, no soporto esas reformas que se han estado firmando desde que el cuarto planeta se hizo del control del Sistema Lylat. Estoy contigo. No me importa cuantas vidas se sacrifiquen mientras tenga la oportunidad de ver cómo esos perros pasan un mal rato. Y ojalá Leon sirva para dar ese golpe que tanto hemos buscado.

—Eres un sádico —espetó el caimán separándose de los monitores, sus filosos dientes mostrándose en una sonrisa aterradora.

—Me declaro culpable de eso y no me arrepiento.

—Y es por eso que me agradas— admitió el caimán devolviendo la mirada a las pantallas, en aquella figura que representaba su pequeña carta de triunfo en el objetivo que buscaban desesperadamente alcanzar y quien se había recostado en su cama con devoción en espera de que la noche cayera sobre sus escamas y viera nuevamente a sus amos mientras el dulce recuerdo de una serie de barrotes se amontonaban a su alrededor, materializando en su mente las paredes abiertas de su amada cuna.

.

El crujido de la puerta que creó eco en el corto cuarto lo hizo levantarse del colchón de un movimiento apresurado. Su segundo amo había acudido para llevarlo consigo afuera mientras le explicaba lo que le sería encomendado realizar. Le señaló el mapa en una pantalla digital, remarcando en puntos rojos y amarillos las salidas y entradas al recinto donde debía infiltrarse antes de entregarle en sus manos un par de armas que llevaría cargando en un cinturón especial ajustado principalmente en ambas piernas hasta alcanzar el nivel de la cadera. Fue llevado ante un transporte terrestre de tres ruedas que -por su diseño- sugería tratarse de una herramienta más que se asociaba al de muchos medios militares que vio en la base, y cuya cabina parecía hecha para resistir ataques explosivos e impactos de rayos lasers. En su vibrante interior Leon escuchó con atención el resto del informe por medio de un aparato conectado a dos auriculares que transmitían la voz del primate brindándole las últimas indicaciones, mientras tanto Leon observó al robot que conducía, comprendiendo que estaría solo una vez llegaran a su destino cruzando la tundra en un diámetro aproximado de noventa kilómetros. Cuando el vehículo se detuvo, Leon salió en completo silencio sin molestarse en mirar atrás.

El viento golpeó su cuerpo mientras corría por el irregular terreno para posteriormente detenerse tras una roca lo suficiente alta para cubrir su silueta. Con sigilo asomó la cabeza, contando mentalmente el número de guardias fuera del edificio que se paseaban en las diferentes zonas, a la vez que ubicaba el ducto de ventilación, al cual se acercó cual sombra sin hacer ruido alguno. Como le había informado su segundo amo, el hueco estaba sellado con una reja que inevitablemente le recordó a su cuna, un hecho que le incitó experimentar cierta adrenalina al derretir los tornillos con ayuda de una de las armas descansando en su cinturón que escupía un delgado rayo de fuego color naranja. Terminada su tarea depositó la reja cuidadosamente en un costado, deslizándose con gracia por el estrecho hueco. No fue difícil arrastrarse con naturalidad a lo largo del ducto, realizando movimientos sencillos que emitían nada más que un siseo; una habilidad que aprendió a imitar de la tribu cobra después de que viera a su madre enfrentarse a una cuando esta y sus crías gemelas invadieron su territorio para cumplir una venganza. Y mientras tomaba el camino corto a su destino, Leon recordó con vergüenza que había estado asustado de ellas hasta que su madre estableció el orden en el combate, aferrándose a la cobra macho y salpicando la cocina con su sangre carmín, resultado de rasgar su pecho y traquea con el filo de las cuchillas de las que nunca se separaba, ni siquiera en las circunstancias más pacificas. Fueron los primeros seres vivos de gran tamaño a los que Leon se enfrentó y la imagen de esta deshonrosa derrota había servido de impulso para hacerse de sus técnicas, un entrenamiento que duró más de lo que admitiría abiertamente. Sin embargo, las cicatrices que quedaron grabadas en su piel tras este importante combate le recordarían que Xhamhalak amaba el caos y sólo dentro del caos podía ser misericordioso con seres infectos como él.

Leon pensaba en la escasa visión que tenía cuando percibió gritos que retumbaban en las paredes de lamina, rebotando una y otra vez. Curioso notó que estos aumentaban conforme se acercaba a la zona señalada por el mapa que parpadeaba en la pantalla. Saltó por una tubería empinada y se detuvo frente a las rejas que señalaban la salida de la calefacción, al mismo tiempo que dos gemidos alargados golpeaban su cara. Entonces vislumbró el movimiento repetitivo de dos figuras que Leon poco podía apreciar debido a la acumulación de muebles y demás objetos que no le importó identificar. Una vez afuera se movió con cuidado de que sus talones no tocaran el suelo, todavía tratando de identificar si alguna de aquellas figuras era su objetivo, y lo verificó cuando se detuvo tras lo que parecía ser una mesa con cajones, observando con incredulidad al regordete can de abundante pelo blanco balancear sobre sus piernas a la esbelta vulpina que dejaba emerger esos insistentes gemidos de su entreabierto hocico. Leon se recargó en el mueble, ocultándose nuevamente, sorpresivamente nervioso. La escena le era una situación incomoda por alguna razón que no comprendía; sólo pudo pensar en lo doloroso que debía ser aquella tortura para la hembra por la forma como se agitaba su voz con cada movimiento. No sabía qué hacer. Por ello no pudo pensar en otra cosa que en esperar por que sus amos se contactasen con él de vuelta.

— _¿Por qué has dejado de moverte, Powalski? Responde. ¿Has encontrado al objetivo?_ —Para su buena fortuna, la voz de su primer amo no tardó en escucharse en el auricular colocado cuidadosamente dentro de su oído. Leon respiró profundo, rescatando la tranquilidad entre los latidos constantes que golpeaban su pecho con una sobredosis de adrenalina.

—Afirmativo, primer amo. Pero... no está sólo, hay... una hembra con él... ¿Qué debo hacer? Ella gimotea mucho —habló de la forma más cautelosa de la que fue capaz. Luego escuchó al caimán reír, probablemente por una queja que escuchó decir a su compañero dentro del cuarto de control de la base o por las palabras que había escogido para relatarle su situación, no lo sabía y no sintió necesidad de averiguarlo.

— _¿Hay alguien más ahí?_

—Sólo ellos dos —reafirmó Leon sintiéndose impaciente aunque no lo delató en su acento estoico. Sólo quería dejar de escuchar los crujidos del sillón a sus espaldas y los sorbeteos de oxigeno que hacían aquellos seres sin escamas.

— _Lo que menos necesitamos es que haya repercusiones innecesarias. Cumple tu misión. En cuanto a ella... mátala._

El frío dictamen fue suficiente para que Leon desechara todas sus dudas y se apresurara en ajustar el silenciador al arma de pólvora que cargaba en su cinturón. El sillón dejó de crujir, los gemidos se detuvieron y el metal de un cinturón comenzó a escucharse antes de que el sonido pesado de la puerta abriéndose detuviera a Leon de salir de su escondite. Una tercera voz apareció y una serie de gritos se hicieron presentes en el cuarto. Un soldado había entrado sin previo aviso e informado al capitán Rufus Doogmer -objetivo de Leon- que había ocurrido un problema en la prueba de armamento. Refunfuñando el can se había retirado dejando a la zorra en el cuarto fumando un largo cilindro de lo que Leon supuso debía ser algún tipo de droga.

— _¿Qué ha sucedido, niño?_ —La voz del segundo amo atravesó el auricular.

—Se ha retirado.

— _¿Qué... ? ¿¡Cómo permitiste que pasara!?_

—Esperaré a que vuelva.

— _¿Qué hay de la prostituta?_

—... Continua aquí.—Leon no preguntó por el significado de aquel apelativo pero asumió que el mono se estaba refiriendo a la hembra—. ¿Debo proseguir con el plan original?

— _¡Olvídate de ella y ve tras Rufus Doogmer! ¡Quien nos importa es el perro! Si ella no funciona como testigo no importa si muere o no, apresúrate a terminar la misión que te fue asignada y regresa antes de que ocurra algo más._

El pequeño camaleón no respondió a eso, se limitó a buscar con la vista un lugar hacia donde deslizarse pero una idea descabellada hizo que sus pupilas brillaran con una emoción inusitada. Salió sin decoro de su escondite dejando el comunicador encendido, olvidado, para revelar lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se acercó hasta la distraída hembra fumando con tranquilidad, escrutando sus delicadas facciones, tratando de asemejarla a su madre. Aunque no tenía escamas era hermosa y eso no se evitó reconocerlo antes de que su timidez se consumiera y se atreviera a hablarle al fin.

—¿Te dolió? —cuestionó. La vulpina se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz aguda. Y la voz de su primer amo exigió al instante una respuesta al motivo por el que le estaba hablando a quien se suponía era un cero a la izquierda en aquel ataque silencioso. Abel se sintió consternado, casi ignorado por lo que acontecía dentro del oscuro cuarto de control donde él y el sargento permanecían; y siguió llamando a Leon, pero este no le prestó la menor atención a pesar de haberse dado cuenta que no apagó el comunicador, entretenido con la mirada escandalizada que la hembra le dedicaba antes de que una sonrisa irritada adornara sus labios sin apartar la vista de él. Leon se encogió en su sitio.

—Tú... ¿hace cuánto tiempo has estado aquí? —cuestionó la zorra de pelaje cobrizo. Se acomodó dejando a las cuatro perforaciones en sus orejas agitarse dentro del ansioso movimiento—. De casualidad... ¿Doogmer te pidió que observaras todo? —Leon no pudo responder con una mentira cuando la hembra se carcajeó ácidamente, indignada con la aparente falta de respeto del can en cuestión, destilando su furia sin pudor alguno. —¡Es un hijo de puta pervertido, lo sabía! ¡Lo voy a matar!

—Parecía doloroso... —insistió Leon, atrayendo la mirada de la hembra en su dirección una vez más—. ¿Por qué dejaste que te hiciera algo así? Sé lo humillante que es ser la presa.

La vulpina lo miró fijamente, incapaz de entender a lo que aquel niño se refería pero aún así sonrió, un gesto que rechazó todo rastro de ira hasta suavizarse, hasta alcanzar la ternura, y esta expresión facial inspiró un brote de calor en el interior de Leon, golpeando sus entrañas de modo que no pudo retroceder al tacto de esas manos suaves que terminaron por hacerle cosquillas en la cara, justo donde ella lo tocó.

—No me dolió —dijo, comprendiendo la preocupación inocente de aquella cría.

—Pero jadeabas como si te faltara aire...

—Es un precio que se debe pagar para obtener placer.

—¿Lo disfrutabas? —El impacto de su respuesta lo confundió y esto hizo reír a la hembra, quien no podía creer que le estuviera explicando el proceso de copulación a un niño de escasos siete años. Alguien que le diera una bofetada por su perversión.

—Así es. ¿Sabes lo que es un masoquista, cariño? Es alguien que disfruta el dolor, como yo. Así que no es bueno para mi si no me duele cuando _me lo hacen_ , ¿entiendes? Por eso debo castigar a quien no me complace, como ese imbécil de Doogmer.

—¿Te ha traicionado? —interrogó Leon, encontrando un significado ligado a su realidad en las palabras de aquella hembra, creyendo comprender a lo que se refería.

—Si. —Ella volvió a liberar una carcajada mientras se levantaba del sillón, apagaba su largo cigarro y se acomodaba el corto vestido que llevaba puesto—. Por eso ahora debo ir a matarlo, por que me engañó y me falló.

—Yo lo mataré por ti —ofreció Leon, sorprendiendo a la vulpina con sus palabras antes de que ella volviera a reír y se girara dispuesta a retirarse.

—Si haces eso por mi te estaré eternamente agradecida, es más, te pagaré con mi cuerpo cuantas veces lo necesites... aunque dudo que aguantes más de dos minutos en la cama. —La vulpina se acercó a la puerta balanceando sus curvilínea cadera y haciendo movimientos sugerentes con su esponjosa cola—. Adiosito. Llámame cuando tengas listo su cadáver.

—Adiós —asintió Leon apuntando la mira del revolver a la nuca de la hembra antes de jalar el gatillo. El cuerpo de la hermosa zorra se desplomó inerte y sin vida contra los suelos, alimentando la sensación de vacío en el interior del pequeño camaleón antes de que se apresurase arrastrar el pecaminoso cuerpo dentro de la habitación en espera de su verdadero objetivo mientras el recuerdo de su madre distorsionaba la figura que veía de la vulpina pelirroja, tomando su lugar en el caro tapete decorativo de aquel cuarto envuelto en penumbras, salpicando aquel bello liquido carmín. Más tarde, cuando Rufus volviera y descubriera el cadáver contaminando el lugar sus gritos no alcanzarían a emerger de su garganta ni alcanzaría a saborear la incertidumbre antes de que las balas del revolver lo silenciaran, mientras -colgado en la pared- Leon admiraría la escena de los dos cuerpos recostados uno junto a otro pintando un recuadro que se ocuparía de llenar su mente las próximas noches acostado sobre su cama. Leon entonces se cuestionaría lo mismo que sus amos le habían preguntado.

¿Por qué mató a la zorra? Y se respondería también lo evidente. Lo había visto en la base así que era su deber matarla. ¿Por qué la había convertido en testigo cuando no era necesario? Tal vez porque quiso resolver una conjetura que crearon su objetivo y ella mientras yacían unidos carnalmente sobre aquel rechinante sillón.

Pero, ¿por qué había visto a su madre en ella antes y después de matarla? Eso Leon no lo sabía, era un dato del que ni siquiera sus amos eran conscientes así que probablemente no obtendría jamas una respuesta concreta y se sentía conforme con no saberla por el momento, aunque le doliera pensar que tal vez él también disfrutaba recordar cuanto sufrió cuando jaló el gatillo y vio a la hembra caer a su muerte.

Quizás, sólo quizás, había descubierto que él también era masoquista como fue ella en vida.


	3. III

Part 3. **Lealtad y Traición**

La primera estación de calor avanzó por los desiertos de Titania, arrasando con gran parte de la escasa vegetación que decoraba el paisaje, matando de forma despiadada a la fauna del planeta, y el camaleón -desacostumbrado- comenzó a sufrir los estragos en su piel escamosa, la cual fue mudando más rápidamente de lo que ocurrió nunca. Debido a ello, su cazería se volvió más torpe y cada vez era más difícil encontrar frutos o carne fresca que lo ayudara mantenerse fuerte, optando por la carroña en el mejor de los casos. Muchas veces se adentró derrotado a su cuarto mientras buscaba la manera de distraer su ligera hambre, pues no podría decir que padecía lo suficiente para debilitarse cuando sus amos u otros soldados de la base se apiadaban de él al concederle un par de aperitivos que llenaban sus platos. Para aquellas fechas había abandonado el anonimato inicial ya que, ante el acelerado y satisfactorio cumplimiento de sus deberes, llamó la atención del edificio entero, y así se convirtió en un miembro más de aquella asociación militar. Everett y Abel lo permitieron verbalmente también, por eso Leon se tomó la libertad de interactuar con las diferentes especies ocupando el recinto, en especial cuando le aportaban información interesante sobre diversos temas como la galaxia, datos del planeta que habitaban, leyes inestables y política, entre otros. Sin embargo, no todo fue ideal en las circunstancias que acontecieron, pues un par de días más tarde Leon se encontró con una situación que inevitablemente activó sus instintos de supervivencia venomianos cuando reconoció la figura del comandante Yarur; una cobra de escamas doradas e iris esmeralda, cuyo porte reflejaba un inmenso orgullo, disciplina y letalidad. Leon se alejó de la mesa donde había estado recargado conversando con uno de los cadetes sobre el rastreo de agua, quien enseguida notó su repentino cambio de actitud y la dirección hacía donde dirigía ahora su mirada.

—¿Quién es... ? —acertó a cuestionar Leon sin apartar la vista de aquel militar, la tensión volviendo a su sistema nervioso inconscientemente.

—Es nuestro superior y superior del Sargento Ritcher —dijo el cadete, una delgada comadreja de pelaje grisoso y personalidad relajada—, su nombre es Diya Yarur, ha estado a cargo de este lugar por más de cuatro años.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —al darse cuenta de la brusquedad de su interrogante, Leon optó cambiar la pregunta enseguida—. ¿Por qué no lo ví antes?

—Oh, suele viajar mucho hacia otras bases aliadas para coordinar al personal o llevar a cabo reuniones con otros individuos de alto rango. Se suponía que esta mañana volvería al séptimo sector pero veo que hubo un cambio de planes —alzándose de hombros agregó—, a veces pasa. Nosotros no estamos al tanto de sus movimientos aunque quisiéramos.

—No debe verme —declaró intentando retroceder pero no consiguió realizar un sólo movimiento antes de que la atención antes pérdida del comandante finalmente descendiera sobre el pequeño camaleón, quien se heló mientras la cobra se acercaba hasta su posición, arrancando de sus extremidades la intención de huir de su penetrantes pupilas rasgadas.

—Comandante, señor —saludó la comadreja con una seña de su mano contra la frente, gesto al cual Diya respondió con un breve asentimiento para devolver la vista a la figura de su actual interés. Sonriendo, el comandante conectó miradas con la atenta cría de reptil.

—Tú debes ser Leon Powalski —extendió una mano en dirección al aludido—, los rumores sobre ti se han propagado como fuego entre nuestros hombres, quienes te compraron debieron creer que ascenderían de puesto a costa de tus cuchillas.

Antes de que la trayectoria de la serpiente alcanzara su objetivo de tocar las finas escamas color verde, Leon realizó un movimiento de brazo ascendiente que golpeó la mano ajena, impidiéndole el mínimo contacto, y saltando hacia atrás para establecer la distancia entre los dos como especies rivales. Esta terminante reacción provocó el asombro de los espectadores, pues muchos no habían tenido la oportunidad de ver al camaleón en acción. La comadreja de igual manera quedó en shock mientras el comandante al fin dibujaba en sus labios una sonrisa que desde la perspectiva de Leon lucía macabra.

—Debes estar muy ansioso por hacerme pedazos —comentó al tiempo que una delgada linea de sangre se derramaba por una herida recién abierta, casi apenas había rozado las escamas de sus dedos pero para el comandante fue suficiente advertencia—. Perfecto.

Leon se mantuvo en guardia, aún después de que visualizó a sus amos acercándose apresuradamente a espaldas de la imponente víbora dorada, quien sacó del bolsillo superior de su saco militar una pulcra servilleta, limpiándose el pequeño brote de sangre con esta, y lo hizo tan cuidadosamente que Leon se sintió mareado; la visión de aquellos cadáveres cobra decorando la cocina volviendo a su memoria, el trauma que esta situación había representando calando profundo en sus articulaciones y la figura de su madre empapada de su sangre y del veneno -que terminó extrayendo durante la batalla- entorpeciendo su cerebro. Sin embargo, la voz del sargento Everett estabilizó su psiquis.

—Señor, puedo explicar-

—No alborote, sargento. Comprendo la situación —interrumpió el comandante al caimán en tono siseante—, más tarde hablaremos sobre esto en mi oficina —amenazó—. Por ahora me gustaría tener una entrevista con su pupilo a solas.

—Señor, eso... —intentó replicar frente a la escandalizada expresión de Leon, más Everett volvió a ser interrumpido por su impaciente superior.

—He dicho —reafirmó antes de sonreír amablemente al paralizado camaleón—. Demos un paseo, Joven Powalski. Cerca de aquí hay una zona fresca que estoy seguro disfrutarás después de tantos días sufriendo este calor infernal. —Haciendo un gesto con el brazo, Diya Yarur insistió. —Después de ti.

Aunque inseguro, Leon se limitó a buscar la aprobación de sus amos con la mirada, el mono mostraba en su rostro una mueca clara de desaprobación y asintió con tanta tensión que pareció incluso forzado, pero Everett -apesar de todo- hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza de manera relajada; Leon lo admiró por eso. Entonces dio el primer paso hacia este sospechoso paseo para ser acompañado por el comandante, cuya mirada se tornó ruda en el momento que pasó junto al corpulento caimán -cual tamaño lo superaba varios metros- antes de perder su atención en la salida del edificio hacia donde se dirigían lentamente.

.

Una vez afuera, avanzaron en completo silencio por el desértico terreno alrededor de la base hasta encontrar la entrada a una arboleda que se ubicaba en la parte trasera de la llamativa estructura metálica, zona que Leon notó desde su llegada pero jamás se atrevió aproximarse por ordenes estrictas de sus amos. Rehabilitado por la frescura que respiró en ese nuevo ambiente -que parecía extraído de un sueño lejano- Leon se permitió el capricho de inhalar y exhalar profundo la pureza de aquel oxigeno, olvidando el paso de su acompañante que se iba adelantando a él. Los ojos de Leon se deslizaron por el paisaje sin orden determinado, tan sólo asegurándose de guardar cada pequeño detalle en su cabeza y encontrando armamento natural en caso de que las cosas entre él y su silencioso acompañante se tornaran peligrosas. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que su visión fuera capturada por el sentimiento de libertad al que poco estaba familiarizado, pues su madre le había dicho alguna vez que esta sensación era letal para un inexperto; Leon no sabía qué significaba esto todavía pero se descubrió tratando de comprenderlo cuando su mente se llenó con la inquietud de moverse sin ataduras por cada árbol y liana, queriendo fundirse con la hierva y los insectos voladores que paseaban sobre los arbustos. Devolvió la mirada a la cobra de nuevo intrigado por su presencia, pues al pensarlo detenidamente no tenía sentido que lo hubiese traído hasta ahí sin un objetivo. ¿Qué planeaba hacerle en ese lugar sino era asesinarlo? Sus especies eran enemigas prometidas después de todo.

—Delicioso lugar, ¿no lo crees? —cuestionó Diya Yarur sin tardar, manteniéndose de espaldas a Leon mientras dejaba al descubierto sus manos totalmente desarmadas—. La primera vez que estuve aquí recuerdo que estaba huyendo de la guerrilla contrincante, me habían descubierto y asesinado a todos los soldados a mi mando de ese entonces. Fue desagradable. Pero estos arboles me ofrecieron una ventaja que en mucho tiempo no había poseído, así que tomé la decisión de construir una base cerca de aquí en honor a esta increíble experiencia. Nadie sabe eso, será nuestro secreto, ¿entendido?

—¿Por qué... ?—Leon intentó formular una pregunta adecuada que encajara con la ocasión pero la tensión en sus músculos lo obligó permanecer en silencio. Estaba confundido. Ahora deberían estar peleando, estableciendo su dominancia de territorio, no charlando amenamente como recién conocidos.

—No te traje aquí para pelear —declaró—. Sé que será difícil para ti asimilarlo cuando nuestras tribus han estado en conflicto durante generaciones pero... —Diya parpadeó lentamente antes de girarse y mirar al pequeño reptil—, sólo debes tener un dato muy importante en mente: Estamos en Titania, nuestro planeta nativo se ha quedado atrás. No tiene caso que nos aferremos a costumbres no personales. A menos que me brindes motivos, no tengo ninguna intención de asesinarte.

—¿Quieres decir... que solo si te ataco me atacarás de vuelta?

—¿Tanto cuesta creerlo? —cuestionó Yarur en tono burlón, encontrándose incluso divertido con la situación actual; si los soldados lo vieran estarían impactados con su comportamiento.

—No puedo confiar en ti —admitió Leon terminante—. Eres una serpiente, el engaño y el sigilo forman parte de tus raíces ancestrales, ningún camaleón bajaría la guardia ante la presencia de alguien como tú, desde el inicio han operado en las sombras, ya sea que traten de asesinar personalmente o envíen a otro para que lo haga en sus nombres.

—Haz estudiado cuidadosamente a mi especie, ¿uh? Lamentablemente esas descripciones ya no aplican en mi fuera del campo de batalla. Por desgracia o fortuna hay muchos bajo mi mando que cuentan conmigo, los cuales no puedo defraudar por mucho que me tiente volver a las tradiciones de mi raza ya que, de ser así, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación ahora mismo y nuestra base no habría sido construida nunca.

—Acaso, ¿hay individuos importantes para ti? —Leon continuo incrédulo—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué no? —parafraseó—. He aprendido a respetar sus defectos y cualidades, no era algo que se nos permitiera prestarle atención en Venom, supongo que el calor intenso de este planeta me estropeo el cerebro... ya no puedo actuar como antes. —Diya le dedicó a Leon una mirada tan intensa que incluso penetraba en el alma del más pequeño, quien retrocedió por instinto sin llegar a delatar el pánico que aún experimentaba—. ¿Crees que significa una deshonra para nuestras raíces?

—... No lo sé —admitió tras un momento de reflexión personal, bajó la cabeza relajando su cuerpo y derrumbando su propia postura alarmada para comenzar a caminar distraídamente por la zona, dirigiéndole breves miradas al comandante Yarur—. No tengo mucho tiempo aquí, hay muchas cosas que todavía no comprendo. Todos estos seres son extraños... no sé cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos rodeados de tantas razas y especies diferentes sin sentirse amenazados. Los canes son ruidosos, los monos tienen demasiado en qué pensar, los felinos están tan ocupados siendo orgullosos que olvidan refinarse a sí mismos... roedores, reptiles, ¿qué clase de estilo de vida es este? —Powalski pateó una piedra cercana como muestra de su frustración suprimida, tanto él como Diya observaron a la roca rodar unos segundos antes de atascarse entre una mata de hierva áspera. El comandante devolvió la mirada al pequeño mientras que Leon mantuvo su atención en la roca, advirtiendo a un grupo de gusanos que emergían de la hierva y comenzaban a trepar el solido mineral. —No puedo pensar en que nosotros vamos a ser absorbidos por el mismo ciclo siendo enemigos naturales.

—¿Tanto temes a los cambios? Debiste ser consciente de esto desde el momento que fuiste traído a Titania. No todos los planetas se rigen por las mismas leyes.

—Aceptar esta nueva realidad no puede impedir que la cuestione.

—Estarías haciendo lo mismo que los monos, ¿no crees? —Leon se giró, ofendido con la comparación, y Diya se dejó reír una vez más, su risa delatándose menos discreta de lo que estimó en un principio—. No estoy pidiéndote que seamos grandes amigos, sólo quiero que suprimas la rivalidad que has sentido por mi especie todo este tiempo, a menos que te encuentres cara a cara con un enemigo similar a mi.

—¿Serías capaz de entregar a alguien de tu propia gente?

—Ahora mismo mi gente no es mi especie, específicamente —El comandante tomó la punta dura de una liana y se la llevó a la boca para degustar su extremo amargo con lentitud, arrancándola de un sencillo movimiento—. Te parecerá raro al principio, pero muy pronto entenderás que aquí en Titania luchamos por el bando que nos ha acogido, no por especie o crianza, sino por ideales. En pocas palabras, eres libre de ofrecerle la mano a quien te parezca interesante, aceptando y enfrentando las consecuencias de tus actos y nada más. —Diya y Leon volvieron a conectar miradas mientras trataban de descifrar los pensamientos del contrario, por ello significó una tarea complicada el apartar la vista pero finalmente el comandante rompió el contacto—. Si eliges seguir adelante podrás tolerar verme en la base.

Con ello establecido, el comandante retornó sus pasos por el camino de arboles que los rodeaban, Leon se mantuvo quieto mientras pasaba junto a su cuerpo sin atreverse a darle una mirada hasta que se alejó completamente de su posición. Luego de otro momento dubitativo, las piernas de la cría se movieron, siguiendo a Diya en su elegante andar sin reducir la distancia que los separó desde el momento que abandonaron la base. Preguntas sin respuestas danzando una tras otra en su mente torturaron su entendimiento mientras buscaba la manera de adaptarse a este aberrante cambio. Sus instintos le gritaban por atacar al comandante ahora que estaba de espaldas pero otra parte suya -una más racional- le impedía ejecutar el primer movimiento en contra de este molesto equilibrio.

.

Los días se hicieron ceniza y las noches helaban la consciencia de Leon a medida que los pensamientos se apoderaban de su sistema. Todo había mejorado en la base, cada vez era más sencillo para el camaleón comprender a los seres a su alrededor, pero Leon continuaba alejándose cada vez que visualizaba al comandante rondar los pasillos o habitaciones, mas se tornó difícil evadirlo en el momento que sus amos le ordenaron aprender sobre el uso de maquinaria e inteligencia artificial. Ya que era un prodigio en el manejo de armamento individual, muy pronto se vio recibiendo clases de manejo en tanques de guerra y de combate aéreo. Fue complicado ya que los botones y palancas en los vehículos eran tantas que el sólo encender los motores y sentir vibrar los controles lo hacían temer a un despeque o arranque violento que terminara haciéndolo estrellarse contra el primer obstáculo que se atravesara en su camino. Pero, con ayuda del comandante y otros cadetes, fue más simple controlar la ansiedad que lo abordaba al verse solo dentro de una cabina.

Sin embargo, algo que notó rápidamente de estos entrenamientos especiales fue la exigencia de sus amos, al caimán se le veía más tenso y al mono más irritado que de costumbre cada vez que fallaba cualquier practica, pues -según le mencionaron- se acercaba una revolución y ellos eran los encargados de romper la balanza, razón por la cual contaban con él más que nunca; debían estar preparados antes de que ocurriera lo impensable. Leon no había opinado entonces pero sospechó fervientemente que el comandante no estaba enterado de los movimientos consiguientes de sus amos sobre las misiones que él mismo asistía, y al contrario estuviera ignorante de cada atraco que ambos realizaban desde las sombras contra varios importantes miembros de otras bases aliadas que después informaban al edificio sobre las misteriosas desapariciones. No era como si a Leon le importase la existencia de una traición dentro del elenco militar ya que desde un principio se limitó seguir ordenes pero, por algún motivo, sopesó en la posibilidad de advertirle a Diya sobre esto aunque estaría traicionando a quienes fue vendido. ¿Acaso esa serpiente había comenzado agradarle? Tal vez el hecho de que no riera con nadie más que con él de forma tan descarada le había hecho sentir bien, tal vez tantas veces recibiendo consejos suyos dentro de sus misiones oficiales lo ayudaron a desechar tantas lunas desconfiando de su presencia. Tal vez en verdad había enloquecido como él por los rayos solares que quemaban los desiertos de Titania pero al final decidió ahorrarse encuentros absurdos. No había manera de que él fuera a cambiar algo que ya estaba destinado a suceder aunque una extraña sensación hizo que tragara amarga su saliva al pensar en la sangre derramada.

Para entonces estaba caminando por los solitarios pasillos plagados de sombras, muchos soldados se habían retirado a dormir no hace más de dos horas mientras él optó pasear en busca de distracción por las instalaciones, presa del insomnio que le atacó repentinamente, enseguida de haber despertado por una pesadilla donde visualizaba al comandante Diya Yarur siendo asesinado brutalmente por otro camaleón, el cual identificó como su propia madre en el momento que esta figura monstruosa se giró a verlo. Lo absurdo de aquella visión casí le arrancó una sonrisa burlona pero a pesar de todo no curó ni un poco el terror que le causó ver a Fedora nuevamente entre sueños, después de todo no entendía por qué su cerebro insistía traerle la imagen de su madre cada oportunidad. Simplemente no podía olvidarla. Podría admitir que realmente extrañaba su espectral figura andando alrededor de su cuna en altas horas de la noche, pues no sentir su presencia acrecentaba su inseguridad hacia todo lo que estaba pasando. En esos instantes Leon ya no sabía qué hacer.

—Con que aquí estabas, Powalski —la voz de Everett lo arrastró fuera de sus cavilaciones para mirar la figura del sargento acercándose a su posición—. Necesito que vengas conmigo, tenemos trabajo qué hacer. —Obediente, Leon no dudó un instante seguir los pasos de su amo justo después de que este se giró, dejándose avanzar en silencio mientras se debatía nuevamente sobre la dirección de las circunstancias, simplemente no podía dejar de molestarle lo que sus amos hacían a espaldas del comandante. —Nunca pensé que te atreverías a dejar tu habitación sin mi consentimiento, estos días te has comportado más distante de lo normal. ¿Algo te molesta?

—Sólo... meditaba —contestó abstraído.

—¿Meditabas? —repitió Everett con una sonrisa socarrona—. Que palabra tan extraña, al único a quien he escuchado utilizar semejante término es al comandante.

—¿De verdad? —Leon se sobresaltó, jamás pensó que inconscientemente hubiese aprendido eso del vocabulario de Diya aún cuando buscaba ser evasivo al convivir con él.

—¿Sabes? Yo respeto mucho al comandante, es un hombre admirable. En realidad, fue gracias a su influencia que recibí recomendaciones para ascender a sargento. No puedo decir que hemos luchado juntos suficientes ocasiones pero aprendí mucho de él sobre la importancia de sobrevivir y hacer pagar a los hijos de puta que se atreven a lastimar alguno de nuestros compatriotas. Sólo hay un pequeño detalle que no termina por agradarme de él y eso es su labia —Leon levantó la mirada a la ancha espalda de su amo quien se detuvo abruptamente antes de continuar con su monologo—, labia que utiliza para hipnotizar a sus hombres y así obtener todas las ventajas que suelen ser negadas a militares inexpertos. Se mete tanto en las mentes de los soldados que crea una imagen diferente de lo que realmente es. —Everett miró sobre su hombro, trasmitiendole su odio a Leon con una única mirada, de la cual Leon se sorprendió al principio. —Por eso espero que tú no caigas en su hipnosis, Powalski. Nunca bajes la guardia frente a él, ¿me has entendido?

Leon tardó un poco más de lo usual en asentir al nuevo mandato, pues una nueva incertidumbre se arrojó sobre su piel escamosa. Su amo decía eso pero era incapaz de considerar sus palabras del todo, pues nadie desconfiaba más de las serpientes como él mismo cuando muchas veces vio a su tribu luchar contra esta raza y se bañó con el conocimiento que su madre le compartía respecto a ellas. Sin embargo, sus amos estaban actuando de una manera que a Leon no le agradaba tampoco. ¿En quién debía depositar su fe? Everett Ritcher y Abel Gavia eran sus compradores, sus amos, y Diya Yarur no era más que un militar de alto rango a quien comenzó a tratar por un golpe de suerte pero mientras más lo pensaba más inquietud le provocaba pensarse en medio de dos bandos con los cuales estaba involucrado. Su madre le había dicho muchas veces que toda alma individual está cubierta por una manta de apariencias engañosas, pues nada ni nadie puede asegurar cuál es el camino correcto, nadie puede evitar ser un peligro para alguien más en cualquier momento de la vida. Pero él no quería convertirse en presa de un error irreparable, hacerlo significaría la muerte y no se sentía listo para morir como un estúpido que no tomó la decisión correcta. Si debía morir, su muerte debía ser satisfactoria. Como camaleón debía culminar una muerte que él hubiese elegido. Levantó la mirada hacia su amo. Preparado para tomar una decisión concluyente que ningún ser en ese universo le iba arrebatar.


	4. IV

**Notas Iniciales** : Oh, yeah. Cuarto capitulo y contando. Estoy inspirado, hehe.

* * *

Part 4. **Errante**

Everett permanecía impávido, conservando un porte recto y disciplinado que hacía resaltar aún más su imponente tamaño, motivo por el cual muchos soldados solían verse pequeños a su lado; Leon no era una excepción a la regla así que el camaleón prácticamente era un hierbajo recién nacido frente un árbol de tronco grueso afianzado a la tierra, cuyas copas de hoja han visto innumerables atardeceres sumergirse en el horizonte. Desde un principio Leon vio a este reptil como un modelo a seguir, tuvo la intención de convertirlo en su ejemplo siendo como una figura paternal que jamas conoció por el sencillo hecho de ser un hombre de cruda personalidad. Sin embargo, no lo consiguió, y esto logró decepcionarlo llegados a este punto. Leon realmente respetaba mucho a ese caimán, había visto en él algo que jamás pudo extraer de otros seres como su segundo amo pero no cumplía los requisitos para convertirse en su objetivo; a Leon le hacía falta mucho por crecer pero creía saber qué clase de futuro quería y Everett no era un patrón de vida que pretendía obtener una vez alcanzara la edad adecuada. Y al verlo de nuevo -tan callado e iderrocable- Leon se preguntaba si debía seguirlo al final de ese pasillo para concluir esta primera etapa, o si debía mantenerse en pie para su siguiente cambio de piel mientras caminaba a su lado.

—¿Ocurre algo, Powalski? —cuestionó el sargento Ritcher un tanto impaciente, pues hace unos segundos que no había recibido respuesta a su pregunta anterior.

—Amo... —Leon bajó la vista contemplando el suelo de metal, convencido de romper el voto de silencio que adoptó al abandonar su aldea; voto que no le permitía expresar sus inquietudes a sus compradores como si de amigos se tratase, estaba tomando la oportunidad de cortar la primer tradición de su tribu—, si yo intentara...

Interrumpiendo al pequeño, el ruido de la alarma y el rojo parpadear de las luces los alertó. Desconcertados, ambos alzaron la vista como acto-reflejo; Leon miró en todas direcciones reconociéndose en pánico al ser esta la primera vez que presenciaba algo así. Everett comprendió con disgusto lo que esto significaba así que le pidió al camaleón seguirlo escaleras abajo, piso donde se reuniría con su amigo y cómplice para culminar sus planes. Fue así como recorrieron los parpadeantes pasillos de forma presurosa, abrazando la gravedad de la situación y el peligro que significaba encontrarse desarmados, razón por la cual Everett tuvo la intención de hacer una parada a la bodega más cercana primero, lugar de donde retiró a su cinturón dos pistolas, un revolver, una metralleta y suficiente munición. Sin embargo, el aroma a sangre y carne quemada no tardó en acariciar los poros de ambos reptiles, deteniéndolos al inicio de las escaleras donde encontraron la notable concentración de cadáveres obstruyendo el camino. Con metralleta en mano, lista para vaciar el primer cartucho, Everett identificó a cada uno de los soldados caídos, acercándose a una figura que no tardó en llamar su atención, cuerpo frente al cual se arrodilló para tocar una piel tibia al contacto y verificar un pulso muerto que aferró a una nimia posibilidad de vida. Esta figura se encontraba recargada en el muro con la cabeza inclinada de modo que ocultaba su rostro, sosteniendo en sus manos el aparato que encendía la alarma del edificio entero. Leon evitó pisar los cadáveres en su camino para alcanzar la posición del caimán, sintiendo un fuerte impacto al reconocer quién había sido responsable de levantar en armas a la base. Ahí, coronado como una existencia sin pena ni gloria, yacía el fallecido Abel Gavia cual cuerpo inerte ahora era adornado por tres huecos de balas láser que habían determinado su final.

—... Ya es tarde —murmuró el caimán, su voz ligeramente quebrada por el dolor y la ira ascendiendo como ácido gorgoreante por su garganta.

El pequeño camaleón empuñó sus manos. Con la visión de su segundo amo muerto, una extraña sensación de frustración se adueñó del centro de su pecho, una que no había llegado a sentir desde que escuchó decir a su tribu que un camaleón había caído presa de otra tribu menor cerca de su provincia pero en aquel entonces la sensación fue lejana, quizás porque no conocía al fallecido directamente. ¿Esto era lo que se sentía perder una batalla? Entonces el eco de disparos explosivos atrajo la mirada de los reptiles arriba donde se encontraban los pasillos superiores, sitios que seguramente estarían presenciando el desarrollo de una importante lucha por la supervivencia entre los integrantes de la base y estas entidades invasoras desconocidas para el camaleón. Leon se colocó en guardia, ignorando la muerte a sus espaldas para prestar atención al mínimo movimiento que pudiera realizarse en las puertas de entrada en aquella sala, enfocándose en aquella donde un militar de uniforme azul fue alcanzado por un disparo en el pecho antes de que se delatara la figura del comandante Yarur quien pareció darse cuenta de la presencia del sargento y Leon después de dar un disparo certero en la cabeza del canino que intentó arrastrarse por el suelo.

—Comandante —le nombró Everett mientras en su rostro se formaba una expresión casi indiferente, reflejo de su absoluta resignación.

—¿Sargento? —La cobra lo miró de reojo sin expresar el mínimo cambio en su semblante despectivo a pesar de haber reconocido a sus dos solicitantes—. Bien, el que estén vivos aún significa una oportunidad para luchar contra-corriente —Enseguida de sus palabras efectuó un tercer disparo en el cuerpo enemigo pese a cuan innecesario resultaba cuando el objetivo ya estaba muerto. Everett y Leon se aproximaron.

—Ese perro, ¿lo encontró camino a su oficina personal? —el caimán quiso saber.

—Así es —Diya sacó una servilleta de su bolsillo derecho para limpiarse las gotas de sangre que habían salpicado en su rostro—, un grupo de ellos estaban merodeando cerca cuando sonó la alarma y me vi obligado acabar con ellos.

—¿Luchaste solo? —cuestionó Leon al instante. La cobra miró al camaleón detenidamente como si acabara de decir algo ofensivo pero ninguna emoción negativa emergió fuera de su calma actitud, más bien inspiró un aumento de cansancio en su cuerpo.

—No es como si hubiese tenido otra opción.

—Eso quiere decir que estos sujetos están por todas partes, su objetivo no puede ser otro... instalarán explosivos por toda la base con la intención de exterminarnos de una vez por todas —concluyó Everett en tono iracundo; Leon podría decir que aquella era una impecable actuación de parte de su -ahora único- amo.

—No es sólo eso —contradijo el comandante al instante, replica que hizo que el caimán se tensara y Leon experimentara cierta admiración por aquel militar de alto rango, la cobra era más aguda de lo que creyó—, intentarán adueñarse del armamento biológico que estamos desarrollando en nuestra base, de otro modo no tendría sentido que enviasen a tantos grupos y que en su estrategia incluyera infiltrarse desde diversos puntos. Su contacto debe desconocer la ubicación exacta de nuestro laboratorio, no hay duda.

—¿Contacto, comandante? —cuestionó Everett perturbado. Leon se mantuvo expectante.

—Bueno, es sólo una sospecha sin bases —dijo Diya dibujando una sonrisa que pretendía comportarse distraída antes de fallar y tornarse satisfecha y maliciosa al girarse en dirección a sus acompañantes—, por favor no le presten mucha atención. —Una nueva serie de disparos efectuados en una planta inferior distrajeron a los dos adultos quienes dirigieron la mirada en esta dirección en reacción mientras Leon no podía dejar de observar al comandante, preguntándose si esta sería la ocasión en la que debiera pelear contra él por el bien de su amo. —Debemos darnos prisa y proteger el laboratorio. Podemos tomar como trofeo extra la muerte de nuestros enemigos. No se molesten en avisar a los demás sobre nuestra actual misión, he avisado a los soldados de mi entera confianza sobre esto anticipadamente así que ya debieron poner al tanto al resto.

Diya empezó a caminar y el sargento no dudó seguir su paso pese a la expresión dura que se gestaba en sus facciones, Leon se sintió tentado a preguntar por instrucciones secretas especificas antes de que alcanzaran al comandante pero fue sorprendido por la visualización de un puñal que tan sólo había visto balancearse en el cinturón de su amo, quien sin dejar de caminar le hacía entrega del importante objeto de empuñadura de goma.

—A partir de ahora tendremos objetivos suficientes para efectuar una masacre —declaró con inquebrantable firmeza—, cuento contigo para crear una obra de arte sangrienta. —Unos instantes Leon continuo sin responder pero siquiera sujetar aquel objeto de hoja de acero entre sus dedos su máscara de seriedad cambió por una expresión denotadora de su determinación a cumplir con el mandato recién recibido.

.

Los tres reptiles pronto se encontraron de vuelta en los extensos pasillos, dispuestos a unirse a la despiadada guerra prometida. Diya cargó el siguiente proyectil explosivo de su revolver mientras se acercaban a la primer esquina. Vigilante como era, Everett consiguió escuchar los pasos de un grupo de caninos aproximándose al igual que ellos a este primer encuentro. Sin embargo, Leon se adelantó a ejecutar el primer ataque -sorprendiendo al caimán- corriendo a gran velocidad para alcanzar a los dos militares que habían decidido mostrarse para levantar el fuego. Con un gran salto, Leon enfrentó a su objetivo de frente, apretando la empuñadura con la adrenalina hirviendo en sus venas y realizando un corte profundo en la garganta del primer perro para recuperarse y realizar un rodillazo contra la cabeza del otro al sostenerse de un tercer militar que se había expuesto al tratar de defender a su compañero, al cual se apresuró patear con la punta de su zapato, arrancándole el casco satisfactoriamente; esto Diya lo aprovechó para disparar desde su posición, dándole fin al desafortunado bulldog cuyo cuerpo resbaló contra el muro más cercano dejando en su trayecto una gruesa linea de sangre. Desestabilizados de su formación, los canes que quedaban fuera del rango donde Leon luchaba fueron victimas de la metralleta que Everett mantuvo en posición para este momento. Las balas llovieron al igual que los cuerpos que fueron derribados por el improvisado trabajo en equipo de los tres reptiles. Leon tocó el suelo con la planta de sus pies cuando los diez canes yacían inertes en diferentes puntos por la reducida zona, entonces se giró a sus espaldas tan sólo para ver la sonrisa satisfecha que se formaba en el rostro de Diya y la expresión impresionada de su amo provocada por lo perfecto que había resultado todo esto. Los tiempos habían anclado tan bien que parecía que los tres lo hubiesen ensayado juntos anticipadamente.

—Eso fue... —el caimán trató de darle nombre a lo ocurrido pero su frase incompleta fue retomada por la serpiente quien no tardó comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo realmente.

—Eso, amigo mío, ha sido nuestra herencia venomiana.

—Increíble... —afirmó, todavía anonadado—. ¿Cómo... ?

—Es porque los tres somos reptiles —explicó—. Usualmente compartimos formación con mamíferos o anfibios así que inconscientemente nuestro organismo se adapta a su temperatura corporal y reducimos nuestro verdadero potencial en batalla. Pero, ahora que solo somos nosotros, hemos elevado nuestras capacidades al limite. Por nuestra sangre fría es como si viéramos a otros seres avanzando en cámara lenta. —Leon observó las palmas de sus manos y tembló al considerar las palabras del comandante, maravillado con el sin número de oportunidades que se les presentaban en esta guerra, si lo que decía era cierto, ellos tres bastarían para restablecer el orden del edificio. Y devolvió la mirada a su amo cuyo rostro era un poema sin conclusión ni comienzo. —Tenemos el poder de nuestro lado ahora así que avancemos y provoquemos conmoción.

Entusiasmado Diya Yarur volvió a encabezar la caminata, y esta vez Leon lo siguió sin siquiera esperar por una afirmación de su amo ya que este no había tardado tampoco en comenzar a caminar con las manos en las dos empuñaduras de la metralleta. Su siguiente destino resultó ser una balacera que todavía se efectuaba al pie de las siguientes escaleras, lugar que estaba convirtiéndose en la tumba de varios soldados aliados. Comprendiendo que difícilmente encontrarían sobrevivientes en esta lucha, el caimán comenzó a disparar sin discreción por todo el terreno, derribando a varios perros que yacían al descubierto por el pasillo mientras Diya se encargaba de los que eventualmente se asomaban fuera de sus improvisados escondites para contraatacar. Leon saltó contra uno de los muros, usándolo como impulso para posteriormente tomar las barras de luz para proseguir transportándose entre las paredes metálicas en busca de los uniformados que tuvieron la intención de huir por las escaleras, lanzándose sobre sus cuerpos una vez alcanzó su paso. Los canes, advertidos por la agonía de sus patriotas no dudaron en dispararle, pero Leon siguió moviéndose, esquivando cada bala con maestría, hasta alcanzar la posición de cada uno y finalmente darle uso al puñal cuyo brillo se opacaba con el constante danzar de la sangre sobre su hoja. Lo disparos cesaron en el pasillo contiguo pero el paso de los adultos continuo en linea recta, Leon los alcanzó velozmente, deslizándose cual sombra por los suelos.

—Son demasiados perros para un sólo escuadrón —evidenció Everett en voz alta, su acento teñido de una profunda irritación—, ¿qué demonios está ocurriendo?

—Bueno, muchos canes han estado desapareciendo, era natural que los cornerianos enfurecieran —reflexionó Diya con gesto estoico.

—¡Esto es absurdo! —exclamó furioso—, ¿por qué atacar nuestra base? En este lugar también habitan otros perros y también hemos sido afectados por estos extraños ataques, no tienen motivos para considerarnos peligrosos o lo que sea. Debe haber un error.

—Los cornerianos no son estúpidos —replicó el comandante con calma mientras los pensamientos corrían a toda velocidad por su cerebro, tratando de encontrar respuestas a las interrogantes que habían estado formándose en su psiquis—, debieron encontrar alguna anomalía que les hizo creer que nosotros eramos los traidores perfectos —tras pensarlo detenidamente otro momento, Diya le dedicó una mirada al chiquillo que caminaba a su lado, considerándolo. —Leon —pronunció, inquietando al caimán, Leon simplemente le devolvió la mirada al comandante.

Diya lo había pensado antes, por ello informó a los altos mandos sobre la presencia de Leon, ya que sabía que al mantenerlo en secreto estaría atentando contra el equilibrio del elenco militar. Sus superiores lo habían aceptado después de un intenso debate dentro de la reunión donde el propio sargento había asistido, así que Leon no podía ser el motivo por el cual la vida de sus hombres estaba en riesgo, al menos no era una razón directa, pues aún existía la posibilidad de que este ataque no fuera un dictamen oficial, después de todo la existencia del pequeño camaleón se trataba de un rumor para otros soldados y cadetes ajenos a la base que Diya administraba. Aquí debía haber algo más. Un sonido más adelante incitó al comandante detenerse y detener con un gesto a sus dos acompañantes quienes acataron al mandato silencioso casi instantáneamente. Y cuando el pasillo se quedó en completo silencio, una serie de quejidos -que inútilmente trataban ser acallados- llenó el ambiente y advirtió a los reptibles sobre la identidad de aquel soldado herido. La serpiente se acercó sigiloso a la vuelta del pasillo más próximo, descubriendo a un can entre las sombras cuya silueta se encogía de dolor mientras respiraba entre agudos sollozos. El comandante lo reconoció parte de sus hombres gracias al uniforme que portaba pero su identidad fue más personal en el momento que este levantó la vista en su dirección.

—C-Comandante, y-yo... están por todos lados, intenté proteger a mis compañeros pero...

—Esta no es su primer batalla, soldado —espetó Yarur terminante.

—No lo es... —asintió con una sonrisa temblorosa—, pero he resistido hasta ahora para darle mi informe... ellos... ellos nos contactaron. Corneria quería que nos retiráramos antes de que... _esto_ ocurriese —el can tosió con fuerza hasta escupir sangre por el hocico, Everett trató de suprimir el desagrado que esto le causó mientras Leon se limitaba a observar, preguntándose qué clase de heridas causaban que el can prácticamente derramara una fuente interminable de sangre desde el interior. Diya continuaba quieto. —Nos advirtieron de su traición, dijeron que usted planeaba romper el acuerdo y crear una revolución... trataron de envenenarnos la mente, je... nosotros no lo creímos, por supuesto, así que nos negamos y entonces nos prometieron darnos muerte inminente. Es curioso, ¿no? Nuestra propia especie... pero no quisimos doblegarnos. Mis compañeros y yo... estamos orgullosos de formar parte de esta base, siempre lo estuvimos.

—Soldado —La voz de Diya fue indiferente, a tal punto que Leon sintió un escalofrío cuando lo vio romper la distancia con el can, temiendo lo peor de aquel brazo que se extendió en dirección al terrier. Sin embargo, el único contacto que los dedos de Diya hicieron fue con el hombro del agonizante can, quien miró con atención el rostro tranquilizador de la serpiente—. Descanse ahora, usted y sus compatriotas ya han hecho suficiente. A partir de este momento yo me haré cargo de todo. Fue un honor combatir a su lado.

—... Gracias —el terrier hizo un saludo militar, temblando a medida que su brazo se colocaba en posición, sus ojos comenzando a perder brillo—, señor.

Cuando el brazo del can cayó contra el suelo y su cabeza se desplomó contra el muro, Diya se puso de pie rápidamente apenas dejando un lapso de tiempo entre el silencio luctuoso y las ansias arrasantes por continuar el establecido recorrido. Esta vez el sargento no se atrevió agregar nada, caminando sin mayores complicaciones tras su superior mientras Leon se detenía a observar el cadáver del terrier con quien había conversado antes acerca de las ventajas de estar cubierto de pelo en un clima tan extremo como el de Titania. No podía creer que la vida de un individuo fuese tan frágil. En un momento todos habían estado riendo y al siguiente se resignaron a decorar con su sangre los muros que los vieron caminar con diversos estados de ánimo. Era algo que había visto muchas veces cuando fue enviado a matar al bando enemigo pero, ahora que lo veía más de cerca, estaba siendo impactante; una cadena de últimas palabras y falta de ellas. Pensarlo invocó una vez más la voz de Fedora en su psiquis, sus labios escamosos moviéndose a un ritmo perezoso.

 _"No te conviertas en una presa"_

Ahora comprendía mejor esas palabras que le había ofrecido antes de que se marchara lejos. Su madre se estaba refiriendo a escapar de la muerte, huir del juicio de Xhamhalak quien también solía cazar a los depredadores como ellos para demostrar a los mortales cuán irrelevantes eran para el cosmos, cuán insignificantes eran sus existencias para el caos que causa uno solo de sus soplos. Nadie estaba abstento de probar su destrucción, de fallecer en nombre de la masacre galáctica. Por ello no les quedaba más camino que avanzar y seguir avanzando sin temor a que su lengua brumosa los alcance al final del sendero para capturar sus almas en una dimensión en la cual vagarían toda la eternidad. Leon ya se había resignado antes a esta realidad incombatible pero ahora mismo la estaba comprendiendo con mayor profundidad que antes. Yacer en el centro de la batalla le estaba ayudando a experimentar lo que por teoría había absorbido; presenciar las muertes de frente sin haberlas causado estaba haciendo que su propia alma se endureciera. Apartó la mirada del terrier y se apresuró alcanzar a los dos militares, dispuesto a continuar la voluntad del amado mellizo de Xhamhalak. Zheyx aún estaba sediento de sangre.

.

Luego de un extenso recorrido. Diya finalmente señaló el sitio exacto donde se encontraba el laboratorio, cuya puerta resaltaba debido a una enorme sala de pruebas; ahí se concentraba una de las mayores batallas que se estaban llevando a cabo dentro del edificio. Militares, tanto aliados como enemigos, se movilizaban en busca de obtener el dominio absoluto mientras se ocultaban tras las mesas metálicas donde solían posarse las armas experimentales o tras los blancos de tiro cuales mecanismos se movían en todas direcciones cuando estaban encendidos. Everett se mantuvo oculto tras el muro luego de haber observado lo mejor posible el estado del terreno mientras Diya, a su lado, cambiaba el cartucho de su revolver y Leon tan sólo aguardaba por instrucciones detrás de la víbora.

—Informe —ordenó el comandante después de un par de minutos.

—La zona está repleta, no puedo decir con claridad cuántos de los nuestros continúan en pie. Los mecanismos en el campo de prueba, por otro lado, están inactivos y todo indica que ni uno solo de nuestros enemigos ha entrado al laboratorio todavía.

—Muy bien, eso es algo positivo —asintió—. Leon, ¿crees poder escabullirte hasta allá y tomar ventaja sobre las acciones de los cachorros? —Leon lo miró, incrédulo con el mandato, y ante su gesto Diya no tardó en comprender el motivo por la falta de respuesta. Suspiró y esta vez se dirigió al sargento. —Odio molestarte pero necesito que instruyas a tu juguete.

—¿Señor?

—Estoy diciendo, sargento, que acepto sugerencias. Tu pequeño amigo es nuestra única carta de triunfo disponible y no es a mi a quien obedece.

Everett le dedicó una mirada confundida a su superior antes de dirigirla a Leon quien sonrió burlonamente después de mantener la vista sobre Diya unos momentos y cerrar los ojos de forma relajada, divertido por la actitud infantil que la serpiente había tomado, aceptando esta vez que el comandante le caía bien; sería una verdadera lastima que tuviera que luchar en su contra, situación que esperaba no ocurriese ahora y quizás jamás.

—Oh, por supuesto. ¿Cuál era su plan?

—Archivos de laboratorio. ¿Tengo que repetirlo, sargento?

—Si el amo está de acuerdo puedo tomar una postura de prestaciones —comentó Leon de pronto y burlón agregó—, ya sabes, algo así como un intercambio de favores. Yo haré lo que deseas y tú me recompensarás con algo que yo quiera. Por ejemplo, podrías decirme cuándo es tu próximo cambio de piel, estaría dispuesto incluso a brindarte ayuda extra con tal de obtener ese lindo adorno para mi habitación. Me hace ilusión sólo imaginarlo.

—¿Qué te parece si mejor te amenazo con romperte las piernas? —cuestionó Diya con una sonrisa, pues no había tardado entender el humor de aquel malicioso chiquillo.

—No lo recomendaría, especialmente cuando eres una raza de reptil enemiga.

—Muy gracioso.

—Está bien, creo que lo entiendo —replicó Everett experimentando hastío sólo por ser espectador de semejante convivencia—, pero paren de una vez con estas estupideces sobre dar y recibir, me provocarán jaqueca.

—No se preocupe, amo. Desde el comienzo me dí cuenta que usted nunca fue muy popular así que comprendo su soledad cuando escucha una charla sobre obsequios —bromeó, Everett no tardó en gestar una expresión sombría en el rostro.

—Powalski, basta, te lo advierto.

—Tranquilo, sargento. Usted será dueño de mi cambio de piel —aseguró Diya con mofa.

—¿Qué? ¿Para qué querría yo su piel, comandante?

Leon comenzó a reír suavemente, una reacción que llamó la atención de Everett al instante, experimentando un extraño brote de paz en su cuerpo únicamente por ver reír al camaleón y recordando con acidez que Abel solía hacer eso también: molestarlo antes de dar inicio a cualquier clase de batalla donde podrían no regresar convida; Leon estaba siguiendo esa costumbre para hacerlo sentirse cómodo. Y lo comprobó al ver el rostro de Yarur quien parecía menos severo de lo que era mientras estaba en servicio.

—Sabemos por lo que está pasando en estos momentos, sargento —dijo—, y no trataré de alentarlo cuando estamos tras una muerte segura pero debemos esforzarnos hasta el último instante. Ahora estamos juntos en esto así que... —El gesto amable de Diya desapareció, sus ojos esmeraldas se abrieron y su sonrisa se expandió por sus labios, adquiriendo una tonalidad casi desquiciada—, ¿qué le parece si hacemos honor a nuestra especie y nos tragamos a esos mamíferos cornerianos?

Everett tragó saliva con dureza, tratando de mantener compostura frente a la expresión del comandante, pues desde el principio fue consciente de que aquella serpiente era el soldado más peligroso del edificio, en especial cuando era perturbada su paz, algo que sucedía siempre que presenciaba la muerte de cualquiera de sus hombres. Determinado esta vez se dirigió al pequeño camaleón quien yacía serio y listo para recibir instrucciones.

—Powalski, cuento contigo una vez más —dijo arrodillándose frente a él, Leon asintió—. Hay un interruptor en la parte inferior de la puerta que lleva al laboratorio, si lo presionas esta se abrirá y cerrará en un lapso de once minutos, una vez adentro te dirigirás a los cajones de archivos y abrirás el primero de la izquierda, en su interior encontrarás una serie de carpetas, toma todas las que sean color rojo y traerlas contigo. ¿Ha quedado claro? —Leon volvió asentir, y con ello el caimán se tomó la libertad de volver a levantarse—. Bien. No te molestes en luchar, pelea únicamente cuando tengas que hacerlo, nosotros nos encargaremos de abrirte el camino.

—Y, Leon, cuando estés allá —el pequeño camaleón estuvo a punto de ponerse en marcha pero la voz de Diya interrumpió con andar, incitándolo girarse con genuina curiosidad—, ¿te importaría traerme una de las armas experimentales grandes? A cambio de ese favor puedes tomar el arma que más te guste, será mi obsequio atrasado de bienvenida a la base, ya que serán para ti te sugiero las cuchillas de plasma, son como empuñaduras de una navaja pero sin hoja, apuesto que te quedarán a la medida.

Dedicándole una última ligera sonrisa de aceptación, Leon se apresuró a correr escaleras abajo, consiguiendo llamar la atención de un par de cornerianos que no dudaron dispararle desde sus posiciones, cubriéndose en el momento que advirtieron los peligrosos tiros de la metralleta que manejaba el sargento. Leon escuchó a varios de sus aliados compartir comentarios entusiasmados una vez reconocieron a sus superiores pero él prefirió enfocarse en su misión, esquivando cada disparo láser dirigido en su dirección de forma precisa. Cerca de su destino visualizó el botón que su amo le había especificado así que se se tiró al suelo permitiendo que lo liso del suelo lo llevara con un corto desliz hasta este, presionándolo con la punta de sus zapatos e impulsándose con el mismo al interior del cuarto una vez comenzó abrirse, pues tenía el tiempo contado y no sabría si existía una forma manual para salir, ya que si lo había no tenía necesitaba conocerla por el momento. Una vez adentro siguió las instrucciones del caimán, tomando las carpetas indicadas tras abrir el cajón ya mencionado y se dirigió a la mesa donde yacía el armamento experimental. Revisó los tamaños y diseños con un vistazo rápido, tomando uno que se asemejaba mucho a una bazuca -la cual se colocó en la espalda con ayuda del cinturón que traía integrado- y tomó las antes descritas cuchillas de plasma para devolverse con velocidad a la puerta que ya comenzaba a cerrarse. Planeó deslizarse como cuando entró pero la visión de uno de los militares enemigos intentando sostener la puerta lo obligó encender una de las cuchillas, cuyo filo se formó igual que un holograma, antes de lanzarse contra el can para impedir que entrase, ayudándose del peso del arma que cargaba para tirarlo contra el suelo y clavarle la cuchilla en la unión del hombro y el pecho. El perro lanzó un fuerte aullido de dolor pero no dudó tomarlo de la cabeza y lanzarlo contra una de las mesas, por suerte Leon no había soltado su arma así que volvió a colocarse en guardia antes de que un disparo realizado a costados del can le aturdiera.

—¡Esa estuvo buena, niño! —le felicitó la comadreja de pelaje gris disparandole al perro en la cabeza para que no intentase lastimar al camaleón de nuevo, cuya sorpresa aumentó al sentir que alguien lo jalaba tras uno de los fuertes improvisados, individuo que resultó ser uno de los canes que habían preferido luchar a su lado que aceptar la propuesta de Corneria.

—¿Para qué es eso? —cuestionó el alaska haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza que señalaba las carpetas que abrazaba celosamente antes de levantarse y volver a disparar. Leon esperó que se cubriera de nuevo para responder.

—No lo sé, pero asumo que se trata de los documentos más importantes del laboratorio. El comandante parece tener el objetivo de impedir que lo que estuvo desarrollándose aquí sea robado por este escuadrón corneriano.

—Tiene sentido —el alaska asintió—. El comandante es un hombre receloso con su trabajo, seguramente planea enviarte lejos con esta información para que nadie sepa de ello.

—Entonces eso significa que la base volará en mil pedazos. No es la primera vez que sucede —comentó cierta salamandra que hasta ese momento había estado ocupado protegiendo el escondite—. Debemos reunirnos con el comandante lo más pronto posible.

—Puedo tomar la delantera —sugirió Leon.

—No —espetó la salamandra—, si el comandante te ha enviado a ti para hacerte cargo de estos documentos y de esas armas experimentales que llevas nadie más puede tomar tu lugar así que seremos nosotros quienes te escolten fuera de este desastre y protejan tus espaldas.

—Mi amo espera junto con el comandante, él ha dicho que pelee cuando deba hacerlo... —murmuró para si mismo Leon, sopesando en las posibilidades—, está bien, pueden guiarme.

Un grito alertó al grupo, la comadreja acababa de ser herida en el brazo por un disparo láser, motivo por el que había soltado su propia pistola mientras se dejaba caer contra el suelo entre quejidos adoloridos. Sus compañeros no tardaron en acercarse para revisarlo y Leon experimentó un golpe de simpatía al verlos preocupados por aquel mamífero. Aquel compañerismo y lealtad era de las cosas que más había admirado de esos soldados, parecían tan confidentes al resto del grupo que realmente era como si no fuesen tan diferentes en cuestión a razas y apariencias; no había visto nada de esto en su aldea así que podía admitir que estaba deslumbrado por esta peculiar forma de vida que se gestaba en Titania. Y ahora que lo pensaba realmente podría acostumbrarse a esto. Pero entonces un extraño sentimiento se cernió sobre él para dibujarse dentro de su mente como una serie de cadáveres empalados sobre un terreno estéril que respiraba humo volcánico, recuerdos que finalmente volvían a traerle el destino que atravesarían todos esos seres vivos si las circunstancias no eran las ideales.


	5. V

Part 5. **Susurro Nocturno**

 _Los pasos efectuados sobre aquel suelo hacían ruido, sonidos constantes semejantes a cascabeles que al combinarse con el eco propio de una zona solitaria -carente de objetos- lograban alterar sus sentidos con la menor vibración. Fedora caminaba con tranquilidad, agitando su extravagante atuendo con elegancia, vigilando con minuciosidad cada uno de los rincones que componían el hueco territorio por donde transitaba, y Leon se obligó contener lo más posible su respiración mientras su lengua expansible picaba, aterrado por lo cerca que ella estaba de su posición. Su madre era rápida y además despiadada, no tenía ninguna oportunidad de vencerla si lo encontraba. Decidido, se arrastró de una esquina a otra usando las sombras como ventaja mientras ella se encontraba de espaldas. Fedora reaccionó y Leon se coordinó a su brusco movimiento quedándose quieto de nuevo, estresado e inquieto. Comenzaba a hiperventilar, aquella sección de entrenamiento era difícil, quizás una de las más complicadas, probablemente terminaría fallando otra vez y no le agradaba la idea de recibir un nuevo castigo que lo halaría a la tortura ._

— _Estás herido, Leon_ _—_ _casi susurró la hembra al viento, provocando una tensión inmensa en el cuerpo de la cría quien envuelto en pánico bajó la mirada al instante para inspeccionar sus brazos, encontrando el diminuto brote de sangre que no se dio cuenta en qué momento apareció entre sus escamas_ _—_ _. Eres muy descuidado, lo sabes... es por eso que te he obligado a repetir esta prueba pero... haz vuelto a fallar. Estoy muy decepcionada._ _—_ _Después de eso lo único que el pequeño camaleón alcanzó a percibir fue el peso de su madre sobre su espalda y las escamas de una de sus manos aferradas a su garganta, trató de respirar normalmente pero fue imposible, apenas conseguía jadear por oxigeno y sin importar cuánto se agitara estaba inmovilizado. No podía escapar de las garras afiladas de su madre_ _—_ _. Si esto fuera un encuentro real estarías muerto_ _—_ _dijo a modo de arrullo -meloso- contra su oído._

 _Leon se paralizó, su corazón latiendo a una velocidad aberrante. Sabía que terminaría desfalleciendo sino controlaba su adrenalina, pues para un reptil como él era letal que su organismo se acelerara más de lo debido en un lapso prolongado de tiempo, con su sangre fría hirviendo como lava de un volcán. Dejó de luchar, su cuerpo se relajó aceptando su debilidad. Aún no era suficiente. Necesitaba más. A este paso sería devorado._

 _._

Leon abrió los ojos lentamente recordando el lugar en donde se encontraba, visualizando el brillo de los disparos láser sobre las estructuras metálicas y los gritos -o aullidos- de aquellos que eran alcanzados por sus letales efectos. Sintió el tacto de las carpetas entre sus dedos y el peso del arma tras su espalda. Temía que hubiese pasado demasiado tiempo. Se preguntó si su amo se encontraba bien y si el comandante estaría impaciente por ver su regreso. Devolvió la mirada a quienes habían conseguido tratar las heridas de la comadreja y vio al alaska levantarse para dar inicio al nuevo cruce de fuego, la salamandra le acompañó y Leon reaccionó echando a correr tras ellos mientras un mono se hacía cargo de cuidar de la comadreja. Escuchó a la metralleta del caimán escupir balas a diestra y siniestra fuera del pasillo que había representado su escondite, pues al parecer un nuevo grupo de canes habían emergido de allí para unirse al tiroteo, siguió su trayectoria con la vista dándose cuenta que estaba completamente solo así que buscó al comandante encontrándolo sumergido en su propia batalla justo en el campo de tiro. Revisó de nuevo y vio a muchos de los soldados aliados caer presas de los diestros militares cornerianos mientras el grupo que a él lo escoltaba se aseguraba de acabar con el mayor número de obstáculos posibles. Leon se dio cuenta que si seguían con esta estrategia iban a morir así que sin decir palabra se quitó de encima el arma que cargaba y se la entregó a uno de los cadetes que se habían unido a la formación -junto a las carpetas rojas que había recolectado- diciéndole que se lo entregara al comandante enseguida. Una vez hecho, Leon desenfundó sus cuchillas de plasma, encendiéndolas para continuar con el ataque fijando rumbo a su amo, pues debido a su tamaño, los canes se habían enfocado en derribarlo a él antes que a nadie.

Inducido por la emoción momentánea se lanzó sobre uno de los cornerianos que estuvo distraído con otro soldado, perforando su cráneo desde la nuca y usando sus hombros como soporte para seguir impulsándose hacía otro de sus enemigos en cuya cabeza también clavó ambas cuchillas antes de apresurarse en esquivar los disparos que fueron tras su cola. La sangre salpicaba de un lado a otro, llenando el escenario de su sintonía personal, pues en esos instantes a Leon ya no le importaba nada más que alcanzar la posición de su amo ya que cuando miraba en su dirección lucía cada vez más fatigado e indefenso a merced de los enemigos. No podía permitir que muriera. Tal vez no le hubiesen gustado sus acciones anteriores pero no podía permitirse perderlo también a él; Abel había muerto sin que hubiese podido intervenir para cambiar su destino así que no dudó abalanzarse con gracia natural entre los militares caninos mientras en su mente estructuraba las mismas maniobras que tuvo que usar con Fedora para salir ileso de los ataques cortantes que en el presente no eran nada menos que destellos de luz capaces de perforar la carne de aquello que tocaran. Intentó no perder el ritmo y se esforzó en salir ileso.

—¡Aquí grupo beta! —atónito por lo que observaba, uno de los canes habló por medio de una radio de pulcera sin apartar su atención del reptil que se movía de un lado a otro asesinando a sus compañeros—. ¡Informando! ¡El grupo científico de la base ha experimentado con una cría de reptil, lo ha convertido en el arma definitiva... !

El camaleón volvió a levantar la mirada, descubriendo que Everett había recibido varios disparos, experimentando en su organismo la impotencia de no estar lo suficiente cerca para impedir que este suceso mutara a peor, pues había alcanzado a ver cómo uno de aquellos militares apuntaba a la cabeza del caimán desde las gradas con un rifle de asalto.

—No, no, ¡no! —exclamó saltando hacia el can de la radio—. ¡Fuera de mi camino! —Leon mostró su afilada dentadura y el desafortunado perro encontró su visión interrumpida por el ataque directo de aquellas brillantes cuchillas, cuyas puntas alcanzaron sus ojos antes de ser enterradas a lo profundo de su cabeza, perforándola sin piedad. El perro lanzó un profundo alarido de agonía pero Leon estaba más ocupado en correr hacia el caimán. Sin embargo, el grito de Diya lo distrajo, quien había encendido el arma con núcleo de energía atómica, cuya carga estaba lista para ser expulsada por la gran boca de plata.

—¡Todos! ¡Al suelo!

Leon obedeció por inercia, al igual que los aliados faltantes. Sólo bastó un disparo para que toda la sala se iluminara, cegando la vista de Leon quien trató cubrirse con las manos mientras yacía recostado. Unos instantes el silencio y la luz cegadora reinó sobre la sala hasta que finalmente toda partícula brillante se disipó, devolviendo visión a los presentes sobre lo ocurrido. La sala de pruebas se había transformado en un cementerio de cuerpos semi-desintegrados por la lluvia de rayos que había tomado lugar tras el único disparo. Todos reconocieron que aquella era un arma poderosa que -de no haber sido manejada por alguien meticuloso- muchos de ellos habrían terminado igual que los militares cornerianos adornando la estancia. Leon se levantó del suelo poco a poco, tratando de recordar algún escenario en su planeta que se asemejara aquello pero entonces su cerebro fue abordado por un recuerdo más importante. Devolvió la mirada hacia la dirección donde había estado el sargento así que avanzó tratando de visualizarlo entre la pila de cuerpos que lo rodeaban, llamándolo insistentemente, pero -antes de que pudiera seguir avanzando y comprobar sus temores- una mano lo tomó del hombro incitándolo detenerse y girar la mirada hacia quien lo sostenía, evaluando el rostro serio del comandante Yarur quien lo miró profundamente de vuelta, clavandole las pupilas como dagas.

—¿Qué haces? —cuestionó, su acento normal perturbado por el desconcierto y el miedo que dictaban sus sospechas sobre el estado del sargento.

—No me parece conveniente que lo veas ahora —comentó manteniendo una expresión calmada pese a la compasión con la que habían sido pronunciadas sus palabras. Leon bajó la mirada, incapaz de comprender la actitud del comandante; había visto suficientes muertes y cadáveres, no entendía qué afectaría el que visualizara el cuerpo de Everett Ritcher, aunque después de recordar la imagen de Abel Gavia, interpretó un poco lo chocante que sería para él verlo en esos instantes, pues no podría negar que se había encariñado bastante con ellos y por este motivo una imagen de muerte sería mucho más impactante. Pero ahora estaba solo, y tener conocimiento de ello lo sumergió en un ligero estado de shock.

—Señor, la batalla aún no termina —el can alaska se aproximó a la serpiente—, muchos de nuestros compatriotas aún están luchando allá afuera, debemos ayudarlos.

—Y eso es lo que haremos, soldado —afirmó—, no permitiré que los cornerianos sean los vencedores, no, los haremos pagar por habernos declarado la guerra. Si tanto quieren ser masacrados hasta la muerte que así sea. Prepárense y reúnan a todos los supervivientes que puedan —Diya dibujó una sonrisa psicótica—, usaremos a nuestra _pequeña mascota_.

—¡Si, señor! —entusiasmados con la declaración de su comandante, los soldados tomaron una postura de firmes antes de dispersarse por la sala para acatar las ordenes entregadas. Leon continuaba en silencio y mientras permanecía inmóvil mirando a la nada, Diya lo acompañó unos momentos más antes de romper la quietud que compartían.

—Esto solo ha sido el final de una etapa, Leon. No puedes permitirte lamentar una perdida durante mucho tiempo. Tus amos han muerto, ahora te corresponde elegir por ti mismo lo que harás. Deberás tomar tu libertad así sean o no tus deseos.

—Y-Yo...

—¡No titubees! —espetó con severidad, consiguiendo que las pupilas de Leon finalmente reaccionaran y se deslizaran en su dirección—. Tu propia vida está en juego, si te derrumbas ahora todos tus esfuerzos habrán sido en vano, debes seguir luchando, incluso con la muerte frente a ti. ¿Acaso no recibiste entrenamiento para esto?

—Mi mente y mi cuerpo saben eso —declaró y la firmeza en su voz sorprendió a Diya—. Es sólo que... es la primera vez que lo siento tan personal. Cuando me enfrentaba a mi madre, de alguna manera sentía que ella no me haría daño por mucho que me presionara, por mucho que amenazara con devorarme, por mucho... que dijera que podría reemplazarme cuando ella quisiera, en el fondo sabía que estaba mintiendo —Leon suspiró, reuniendo fuerza de voluntad para devolverle la mirada a la víbora—. Comandante, como dijiste, ahora soy un camaleón libre y pretendo tomar cada parte de esa libertad y consumirla por completo, hasta que ya no quede rastro alguno. Mi presencia ya no figura en esta base ahora que he perdido mis principales lazos así que encontraré una salida y me iré de aquí.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Diya se crisparon en respuesta a las arrasadoras palabras de la pequeña cría, experimentando una serie de sentimientos de admiración y rechazo por todo lo que estas implicaban. Sin embargo, el temblor de sus labios se estabilizó con una sonrisa conmovida, pues había visto en Leon un fantasma de lo que fue él antes de convertirse en comandante así que no pudo quejarse de la decisión que él había tomado ni siquiera cuando una decepción enorme se adueñó de su centro emocional. Después de todo, ¿quién era él para retenerlo ahí? Este camaleón era diferente a todo lo que había visto y conocido en un planeta tan diverso -en cuestión a población- como Titania.

—Por lo visto no puedo convencerte de que te quedes —dijo, más para si mismo que para su pequeño acompañante, sus músculos antes tensos se relajaron y su mirada se suavizó hasta volver a su estado natural—, perfecto. En realidad, conozco una salida reservada únicamente para conocimiento exclusivo y nadie más que yo tiene idea de cuál es su ubicación exacta en la actualidad, la cual no se encuentra muy lejos de nuestra posición actual, convenientemente. —Diya hizo una pausa breve antes de sonreír—. ¿Te interesa?

—¿Sin trucos esta vez? —cuestionó el pequeño con una sonrisa equivalente a la malicia que Diya dejaba delatar en su semblante usualmente agradable.

—Me estoy asegurando de que me debas un favor, así podré utilizarte en nuestro próximo encuentro. Creo que es justo, después de todo planeaba que me convirtieras en tu amo.

Leon hizo un rápido y corto movimiento de hombros en reacción a su propia risa. —Suerte que me previne para tomar una decisión distinta.

—Verdaderamente lamentable, he de añadir —comentó Yarur para enseguida dirigirse a sus hombres cuando advirtió un aumento de personal a su disposición—. Estén listos para bajar al sótano, los veré ahí en veinte minutos. —Con igual energía, el nuevo escuadrón -formado por un número pequeño de mamíferos y escuálidos lagartos- se puso en marcha con armas en mano y Leon los vio alejarse, lamentando no tener el valor para despedirse, no es como si tuviese un apego especial con ellos pero su compañía resultó gratificante en su momento. Sería extraño recorrer las tierras de Titania por su cuenta. —Sígueme —dijo la serpiente devolviéndose al camaleón tras dictar sus ordenes y compartiendo miradas resueltas antes de emprender marcha a dirección opuesta del grupo que también abandonaron la sala de pruebas.

.

Muy pronto los dos reptiles se encontraron de vuelta en los pasillos. La alarma había parado de sonar y ahora su camino estaba siendo iluminado por las barras de luz secundarias del edificio. El eco de sus pasos a lo largo del pasillo recordó al camaleón lo recién experimentado, pues esta lucha podría tornarse mucho más intensa una vez pisara el exterior estando completamente por su cuenta pero ya había tomado una decisión y se aferraría a esta así le costase la vida. Estaba determinado a ir en busca de su propia libertad, considerándose estar listo para enfrentar cualquier clase de adversidades solo.

—El sitio que estás a punto de atravesar está estructurado de modo que sus pasajeros no requieren orientación —explicó—, hay un solo camino y una salida. Te llevará al patio trasero de la base a una distancia optima de la arboleda. Hagas lo que hagas, no te detengas hasta llegar allá y, si alguien te ha visto emerger, no te molestes en cubrir la puerta ya que está diseñada para impedir que hagan uso de ella desde el exterior. Sé que no necesito recordartelo pero escucha mi último consejo: sobrevive. —Leon asintió en silencio, sin cuestionar nada innecesario para su escape pero no dudó devolverle la mirada a la cobra cuando esta reveló las emociones hirviendo en sus pupilas rasgadas por sobre el hombro. Continuaron caminando hasta finalmente llegar a un muro que -sino se observaba con cuidado- fácilmente lograba camuflarse con el resto. Diya efectuó una serie de movimientos de forma paralela, ocasionando un escape de aire provocado por la apertura de un hueco con forma circular imitando la apertura de una flor. Diya agregó. —Me encontraré con mis hombres en menos de trece minutos así que apresúrate en abordar.

Leon obedeció acercándose a la entrada pero se sostuvo de los bordes antes de resbalar por el camino empinado similar a una tubería, devolviendo la vista al comandante Yarur quien le había dado la espalda. Fue un impulso, tal vez decidió que no podía simplemente alejarse de aquella manera -considerándolo inaceptable y posiblemente ruin- por eso el camaleón se irguió de nuevo, respiró un momento, cerrando sus manos en puños antes de atreverse a pronunciar aquello que picó en su garganta con tal fuerza que fue imposible dejarla formarse en su lengua y cavidad libremente.

—... No te conviertas en una presa —suplicó. Diya, impresionado, miró sobre su hombro la silueta del camaleón quien lucía incluso consternado por esta separación, como si de pronto estuviera lamentando el curso de su elección a pesar de que no era así. La serpiente no supo cómo reaccionar a esta muestra de preocupación así que dejó que su lengua se expusiera un par de veces en busca de inseguridad o alguna clase de truco o burla que estuviera arrastrando las palabras de aquel niño. Y cuando no encontró nada más que simpatía en las acciones de Leon se giró por completo hacia él, adoptando una postura firme y formando una seña de cuatro dedos con una mano para proceder a levantarla contra su pecho a la altura de su corazón, cerrando los ojos unos momentos.

— _Zeg zashmashthash dacrash_ * —recitó Diya respetuosamente. Leon imitó su postura.

— _Ofghav tel káduh krrey_ * —correspondió cerrando los ojos también y formando una ceña de tres dedos que colocó de igual modo sobre el pecho a la altura de su corazón.

Diya sonrió complacido, sintiendo como si su alma estuviera siendo abrazada por una calidez impropia de cualquier fuerza natural. Compartir palabras de su idioma como algo tan intimo, por algún extraño motivo, hacía saltar su corazón de felicidad. Haber conocido a este camaleón era por mucho lo mejor que le había sucedido en aquellos meses. Sin querer terminó desarrollando un fuerte afecto por él y, al parecer, tampoco era el único en padecerlo. Pues una vez volvieron a conectar sus miradas se dio cuenta que Leon realmente lo consideraba alguien digno de su simpatía. Pronto, un crujido casi imperceptible interrumpió el momento, incitando que Diya dirigiera una mirada a sus costados y desenfundara de forma instintiva el revolver que llevaba consigo, realizando un único tiro certero que derribó al canino que cometió el error de mostrarse. Diya devolvió la mirada al chiquillo quien lo observó con intensidad unos instantes más.

—Será mejor que te vayas —declaró el comandante y esta vez Leon no vaciló en dejarse caer de un salto preciso por el tobogán, cual iluminación se vio abruptamente extinguida por quien cerró la entrada desde el pasillo superior.

Leon se deslizó con gracia por el sendero oscuro sin atreverse a extender los brazos a sus extremos que seguro le impediría llegar a su destino. Unos segundos todo lo que pudo apreciar fue el sonido de sus ropas friccionándose contra el acero bajo su espalda hasta que por fin las plantas de sus pies impactaron contra lo que supuso debía ser el final del camino. Extendió un brazo hacia arriba descubriendo que la nueva estructura le permitía ponerse de pie, y así lo hizo, mientras escuchaba a una compuerta cerrarse detrás de él. Subió una escalera corta observando cómo una nueva compuerta circular se abría ante sus ojos, dejandole saber que estaba de vuelta al exterior y volviéndolo consciente de lo que encontraría una vez abandonara ese refugio bajo tierra. Sin ceder a la hesitación, Leon trepó, recibiendo en su cuerpo el viento frío mezclado con el olor a pólvora y combustible quemado. Muchos soldados estaban combatiendo y esta vez no se detuvo a examinar a qué bandos pertenecía cada uno, comenzando a correr entre las explosiones y la lluvia de balas a fuego cruzado que viajaban por el terreno. Gritos de dolor y furia atravesaron sus oídos mientras pasaba bajo un hélice. Se encontró con varios cuerpos recientes regados por el piso. Levantó la mirada, siendo espectador de cómo un tanque era destruido por una bomba de cañón que había visto en uno de sus vuelos sobre el ático de la base. Sintió al suelo vibrar por alguna maquinaria que se estaba acercando a gran velocidad mientras visualizaba a otra marchando en sentido contrario para contraatacar. Un fuerte sentimiento de resolución se adueñó de su mente después de haber visto tanta destrucción mientras la adrenalina lo mantenía en movimiento, indispuesto a quedarse en medio de este combate como un objetivo más. Un chimpancé y un husky estaban luchando a mano limpia delante suyo, más no se molestó en evadirlos cuando una voz lo señaló como el arma definitiva antes reportada, aunque esperaba hubiese sido su imaginación, producto de un delirio ocasionado por todo lo que había visto. Sin frenar un instante su camino a la arboleda, miró a sus espaldas comprobando que una jauría pequeña de soldados caninos seguían su trayectoria, entonces no pudo evitar que sus articulaciones y corazón resintieran un golpe de miedo que rápidamente agitó su respiración mientras se adentraba a la zona silvestre.

—¡No lo dejen escapar! —ordenó aquel que lideraba el grupo. Leon trató de aumentar la velocidad con la que corría pero descubrió que incluso había sobrepasado su limite y aquellos canes estaban alcanzando su posición cada vez más rápido.

—Ese niño debe ser quien asesinó al capitán Rufus —exclamó otro disparando las primeras balas en dirección a quien no se limitó cubrirse en los troncos de los arboles después de que otra serie de disparos fueran ejecutados en su contra. Libre de peligro, el pequeño camaleón comenzó a trepar uno de los arboles cercanos que conformaban el centro del sendero, resbalando un par de veces antes de finalmente ajustar su propia gravedad para escalar hasta la copa. El grupo de canes se detuvo justo donde el sonido de las hojas al ser trituradas por un peso en movimiento había dejado de manifestarse, echando un vistazo a todas direcciones con sus armas preparadas a levantar el fuego con el mínimo ruido.

—Manténganse alertas, el diablillo debe estar escondido por aquí —aseguró uno de los caninos—, no pudo haber ido demasiado lejos.

Leon aguantó lo mejor que pudo la respiración, vigilando la cazería que cada uno de los militares efectuaba, los vio olfateando el aire con sus húmedas narices y disparando entre los arbustos con la esperanza de que emergiera de alguno de esos posibles escondites. El reptil se tomó la libertad de contarlos, sintiéndose acorralado solamente porque estaban rodeando el árbol sobre el que yacía, aún si desconocieran que tal era precisamente donde se ocultaba. Su piel inconscientemente se había teñido de un verde más oscuro, el cual lo ayudó sentirse relativamente protegido con el camuflaje genético pero pronto comprendió que de nada le serviría si terminaban rastreandolo con su molesto y bien desarrollado olfato. Se examinó a si mismo comprobando satisfactoriamente que no tenía una sola herida. Sin embargo, no podía quedarse ahí para siempre, debía deshacerse de ellos antes de que alguno decidiera solicitar más refuerzos y por ende fuese más difícil para él sobrevivir. No podía permitir que el número de sus adversarios lo intimidara. Lentamente alcanzó con sus dedos una liana, asegurándose que nadie notara el movimiento, cuya longitud preparó antes de descender con cuidado por las ramas inferiores hasta uno de los perros que patrullaban cerca del tronco. En el mismo instante que lo tuvo de espaldas extendió la liana rodeando con esta el cuello del can en un movimiento, quien protestó por la falta de oxigeno pero ni aún así lo soltó mientras lo sostenía cerca del tronco con su propia cola.

—¡Ken! —El disparo de otro fue la señal que Leon había esperado para dejar de ejercer presión pero cuando liberó al perro ya lo había asfixiado—. ¡Maldito bastardo! —el can disparó de forma obsesiva, deteniéndose al darse cuenta que Leon había usado el cadáver de su amigo como escudo para saltar sobre él cuando los tiros de su pistola cesaron.

Alarmados por los nuevos gritos, los canes comenzaron agruparse en la misma zona, donde Leon se aprovechaba del terreno verde para deslizarse con astucia bajo las frondosas y cerradas hojas de los hierbajos cercanos, atacar, ocultarse y volver para cobrar su siguiente victima. Pronto, uno de los canes se adelantó a sus reflejos, disparando a una mano y consiguiendo obligarle soltar su cuchilla derecha. Ligeramente aturdido por el dolor, un nuevo disparo le arrancó su última cuchilla así que se dejó caer al suelo para ocultarse esta vez temeroso de que otro disparo lo alcanzara. Se siguió moviendo debajo de las hojas y los últimos soldados siguieron su movimiento sosteniendo fuego constante. Logrando hacerse de las pistolas de los militares caídos, Leon emergió de vuelta disparando rayos láser sin orden mientras se movía en una sola dirección. Cuando solo quedaban dos objetivos, el cartucho de ambas armas se había vuelto obsoleto, entonces optó por acercarse lo más rápido que pudo al primero haciendo uso de una nueva liana, volviendo aplicar el mismo método de asfixia que había usado al principio de ese combate; habiendo cumplido su cometido se impulsó hacia atrás, pero no logró reaccionar al fuerte golpe que le proporcionó el último soldado, el cual lo envió a impactar contra una roca de gran tamaño. Débil y turbado por ambos impactos, Leon no pudo impedir que el doberman lo interceptara violentamente en el suelo, rodeando con sus toscas manos su delgado cuello con la intención de ahorcarlo sin piedad. Leon luchó pero su fuerza física no se comparaba a la de aquel can de pelaje oscuro, cuya fiereza estaba siendo remarcada por las heridas antes recibidas y los gruñidos de cólera zumbando dentro de la garganta canina, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos rojos destellaban con el primitivo anhelo de la sangre que corría por las venas del pequeño reptil, cual destino estaba pendiendo de un hilo.

—Bastardo hijo de puta —gruñó consumido por el odio—, en verdad fuiste una molestia. Fue divertido, es cierto, pero ya es hora de que los niños lagarto se vayan a dormir.

Leon continuó retorciéndose desesperadamente bajo la sonrisa cruel que surcaba los labios caninos mientras estos desnudaban sus aterradores colmillos, cuyo brillo le parecieron a Leon la entrada al reino de la muerte. No quería morir pero su debilidad comenzaba hacerse palpable, y se burlaba de él con cada segundo que pasaba a merced de las garras del doberman. Le faltaba aire, su visión comenzaba a fallar, el mundo se tornaba borroso, intangible. Se estaba muriendo y lo peor era que no podía impedir que siguiera su curso. ¿Aquel era su final? ¿Era así como terminaría? Sería aniquilado por este enviado de la masacre sin rostro. Leon creía estar viendo de frente a Zheyx, quien gozaba de verlo transformarse en presa de un final inevitable.

.

 _Se agitó una vez y otra, se agitó de nuevo, desesperado por la sensación de asfixia tan conocida que Fedora había aplicado en su garganta antes. La sentía inmovilizando cada una de sus extremidades, alejándolo de sus posibles escapes a esta prueba insensata. Odiaba esto porque entre más se movía era peor la presión que se cernía en su garganta. Gimió e intentó quitarse aquellas manos escamosas del cuello pero falló y un nuevo apretón le arrancó el aliento por unos momentos, inquietandolo al pensar que Fedora trataría de matarlo ahí, por placer y para siempre._

— _Esto terminará en el momento que decidas rendirte, Leon. No puedes desafiar al destino_ _—_ _La voz de su madre era tranquila y sedosa pero la tensión de sus músculos indicaban firmeza, una tan potente que Leon era consciente de que no lograría derribarla aunque suplicase por su vida_ _—_ _, debes saber que alguien con un odio tan inmenso no esperará a que pienses en un método para librarte de sus garras. Admítelo, has perdido._ _—_ _Leon jadeó, reconociendo la sensación de hormigueo distribuyéndose por su cuerpo, si no pensaba en algo rápido terminaría_ _desmayándose—_ _. El exterior es brutal, lo es porque Xhamhalak así lo ha decidido. Los enviados de Zheyx te perseguirán y disfrutarán de tu sufrimiento tanto como perseguirán hasta el cansancio tu muerte. Si eso ocurre y estás solo para enfrentarlos, ¿qué harás entonces? ¿Morir y darles el placer de torturarte como estás haciendo ahora mismo?_

 _El cuerpo de Leon dejó de moverse, reduciendo su lucha hasta abandonar toda oportunidad de obtener de vuelta su libertad. Los ojos del pequeño camaleón se entrecerraron mientras sus pupilas se ocultaban tras sus parpados, pareciendo haberse desmayado por fin. Fedora redujo la presión que ejercía sobre su traquea, liberando el ducto de respiración de su cría y suspiró decepcionada por este desenlace. Nunca esperó que Leon se levantaría de golpe, y con su cuerpo la obligaría caer de espaldas mientras él aprovechaba la brecha para huir. Esto la dejó paralizada unos momentos pero, tras recuperarse de la sorpresa, no contuvo la necesidad de liberar una corta pero extasiada carcajada que reventó por todos los rincones de la desierta habitación mientras se levantaba y vigilaba la dirección por donde su hijo había escapado._

— _¡Ingenioso!_ _—_ _elogió con una sonrisa acentuada por sus amenazadores colmillos_ _—_ _. Me tomaste completamente desprevenida. Te aprovechaste de nuestra estructura genética y me hiciste creer que habías desfallecido, perfecto, de eso es de lo que se trata. No te limites en usar todo lo que esté a tu alcance para defenderte y derrocar a quienes posean el poder._ _—_ _Leon escuchó las palabras de su madre desde la distancia mientras se recuperaba de la adrenalina recién sufrida, pero no se atrevió atacar aún cuando la hembra se deslizó por el terreno lentamente, volviéndolo consciente de la voz de Fedora que con tono dócil agregó_ _—_ _. Estoy colocando todas mis esperanzas en ti._ _—_ _Temblaba, pero la cría no estaba segura por qué un calor apremiante estaba picando sus lagrimales en ese momento. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? El todo lo confundía._

 _._

Obedeciendo a sus instintos, coordinándose a sus recuerdos, Leon dejó que su cuerpo se relajara, fingiendo perder su última bocanada de aliento para rendirse a la agresión que se mantuvo tensa sobre su garganta hasta que el doberman advirtió la carencia de lucha, pero sus dedos se negaron a separarse enseguida del tacto frío que le proporcionaban aquellas escamas, prefiriendo mantenerse ahí hasta que su cerebro lo ayudó librarse de la pasión momentánea. El soldado vació la tensión de sus músculos y soltó el cuerpo inerte del camaleón que no mostraba signos de vida ni pulso bajo su corpulento cuerpo. Se llevó una mano a la frente secándose el sudor que se había deslizado hasta la punta de su nariz, ayudándose de las almohadillas en la palma de su mano para secarse esa humedad, tan distraído en la sensación de alivio que fue incapaz de notar el breve movimiento dactilar del reptil, quien aguardó inmóvil un poco más, calculando el tiempo correcto. Después de un corto lapso de tiempo finalmente Leon se impulsó de un movimiento certero contra el doberman -quien se sobresaltó de terror- para morderle la garganta con sus filosos colmillos, destruyéndole la traquea con su poderosa mandíbula e ignorando los sonidos ahogados que lograron alcanzar superficie mientras varios golpes instintivos se impactaron contra su cuerpo antes de que su victima fuera arrastrada a la desalmada agonía que probaron sus labios con el gusto característico del hierro. Y, cuando el doberman había dejado de moverse por completo, Leon se apartó de la fuente sanguínea que terminó por manchar todo su rostro con el aroma de la muerte. Tembloroso retrocedió varios pasos hasta que sus piernas no pudieron sostener su peso más, dejándose caer al centro de aquel circulo de cadáveres del cual fue el principal autor, retirándose a un merecido descanso, su respiración agitada acompasándose al ritmo que lo hacia el latir de su corazón.

* * *

*Tanto la frase de Diya como la de Leon se traduce como "En nombre de la sangre" en la lengua nativa (cuestión a territorio venomiano) de cada uno, la cual también señalaría una muestra de respeto entre sí y una muestra de buenos deseos para el futuro del contrario.

Me habría gustado mucho agregar caracteres de su escritura pero me conformo con la traducción de sus letras como las nuestras, hehe. Igual decirse eso es raro pero todo tiene relación a sus tradiciones, las cuales explicaré mucho más adelante.


	6. VI

Part 6. **Precio de Mortalidad**

Agotado y sudoroso, Leon no se resistió al impulso de permanecer inmóvil largos minutos sobre la arena. Durante ese periodo fue capaz de percibir la vibración que causaban las explosiones y el traslado de objetos pesados. Sus oídos se sumergieron en lo ruidos lejanos de disparos en diversos calibres, exclamaciones y llamados propios del hogar que había dejado atrás. No quiso imaginar cuál había sido el destino de los integrantes de la base ni quiso contar el número de victimas que faltaría cobrarse para que todo aquel desastre se detuviera; Leon estaba demasiado cansado para pensar nada. Sin embargo, un rugido con tintes metálicos hicieron que sus parpados se abrieran casi instintivamente. Se reconoció aterrado por una razón que no concebía pero al siguiente instante todas sus teorías fueron desechadas por el rugido de su propio estomago y, haciendo una mueca adolorida, se levantó del suelo abrazando su barriga. Estaba hambriento. Miró a su alrededor y no encontró otra cosa que plantas y arboles, más un aroma desconocido en el ambiente mantenía despierto su alarmante apetito. Se relamió los labios por inercia pero el sabor a hierro llenando su rostro fue sorpresivamente más dulce de lo que imaginó antes. Curioso retiró una porción de su cara con un dedo y lamió su yema dactilar consciente de lo que era, aún así volvió a mirar los cuerpos que rodeaban su figura, tratando de provocarse nauseas o asco pero terminó avivando mucho más gula en su anatomía.

Inseguro desvió la mirada en busca de un bocadillo rápido, algún insecto de buen tamaño o cualquier criatura rastrera que acostumbró cazar con facilidad durante su estancia en la base. Nada. No había absolutamente nada para saciar su voraz hambre. Devolvió la vista a los cadáveres caninos, identificando un nuevo aroma que se colaba en la sofocante atmósfera, así que se acercó a uno de los cuerpos muertos a causa de las balas y lo inspeccionó uno poco más debajo de su traje, descubriendo una porción de pelo quemado por la pólvora, cuyo olor hizo a su estomago rugir desesperado por alimento mientras su cerebro luchaba por resistir, negarse a la idea que estaba atravesando su mente, mas su hambre estaba nublando su juicio.

En retrospectiva, había espiado muchas veces a los cocineros de la base por mera curiosidad, ya que después de probar la comida de sus amos inevitablemente le intrigó conocer la razón por la cual la carne que él ingería comúnmente poseía un sabor distinto; los había visto cortar la carne cruda con ayuda de cuchillos de graciosos diseños, procediendo a depositar los trozos con formas rectangulares en artefactos llenos de gorgoreante agua, donde pasaban los próximos minutos hasta finalmente ser preparados con extrañas especias que entonces le explicaron recibían el nombre de "sazonadores". Quizás, si hiciera eso, y los quemaba al fuego simplemente, el sabor de la carne cambiaría y entonces no tendría que preocuparse por lo que fueron antes de ser hechos pedazos. Así, ni siquiera él mismo se daría cuenta que estaba alimentándose de aquellos a quienes asesinó en defensa propia y -del mismo modo- les estaría brindando tributo a sus muertes y el sacrificio de cada uno no se desperdiciaría dentro de las fosas que -le contaron- resguardaba sus cuerpos como un recuerdo civilizado al morir.

Buscó por el terreno el paradero de sus cuchillas de plasma, cuyo brillo azulado delataron su ubicación enseguida, y se aproximó al doberman. Su aroma era más fuerte gracias a la sangre que se escurría a chorros por su cuello, por lo tanto le pareció más apetitoso. Leon tragó saliva nervioso, arrojándose sobre él por mero instinto, pretendiendo arrancarle un trozo para probar, al sentir su sabor bajar por la garganta se apartó intentando escupirlo pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles; sabía tan bien. Cortó un trozo, fascinándose por el aroma que adquiría la piel al contacto con el plasma, cortó un nuevo trozo y luego otro hasta que por fin reunió la cantidad suficiente. Robó del bolsillo de otro militar una cajetilla de fósforos, encendiendo con ellos una pequeña fogata con la leña que encontró cerca -no podía permitirse demasiadas libertades de buscar mejores adquisiciones en ese momento-, donde expuso la carne libre de pelo, comenzando a comerlo e ignorando la amargura que se prometió mejorar la próxima vez que practicara cocinar. Habiendo saciado su hambre, arrancó la piel del canino más peludo del escuadrón, la cual se llevó consigo para terminar de confeccionar después y se retiró de la zona convencido de que necesitaría un refugio lejos de su posición actual, pues todavía escuchaba la sinfonía de la guerra fuera de la arboleda.

Transportándose hasta la parte más alta de una vereda cercana, Leon fue capaz de ver la luz del fuego a la distancia donde la figura de la base era prácticamente una mancha negra en el basto desierto. Se dejó admirar un poco más la destrucción que aún se gestaba allí, advirtiendo la presencia de una criatura que emitía rugidos metálicos escupiendo fuego sobre los tanques enemigos, haciéndolos explotar. Se preguntó si era esa extraña maquina a lo que Diya se había referido como mascota, pues su nivel de violencia era elevado y se veía que estaba siendo un verdadero problema para sus adversarios. Pensar en ello lo hizo agradecer no estar ahí para presenciar las consecuencias de haber soltado tremenda arma, pues a pesar de la distancia su tamaño era inmenso; Leon no imaginaba cómo se vería de cerca. Optando por ignorarlo, y prestar atención a su propio problema, se puso en marcha, orando a los espíritus del Voexyl* porque tuvieran piedad de su alma y lo protegieran de lo que sea debiera enfrentar ahora.

Caminó tanto como sus piernas lo permitieron, incluyendo después de haber identificado ampollas en sus talones y dedos de sus pies. El cansancio lo abordó una vez más y su aparente debilidad lo llevó hasta la entrada de una aldea abandonada, cuyas viviendas hechas de paja se delataban deterioradas en demasía, como si los años hubiesen tragado lo mejor de estos desde el primer amanecer. Después de dar un par de vistazos decidió que lo mejor sería explorar por la mañana, así que tomó por su campamento temporal una tubería de cemento partida a la mitad que sobresalía de la tierra y que presumía ser lo bastante cálida para resistir las noches del desierto. Ahí, con apoyo de una lampara que antes había robado de los militares caninos, cosió con lianas la piel peluda hasta formarse un abrigo con capucha, el cual vistió antes de apoyarse contra la arena fría, observando con tristeza las heridas punzantes que se había hecho con su torpe manejo de la aguja que siempre llevaba consigo en memoria de su antiguo hogar. Era un verdadero desastre y este pensamiento le hizo recordarlo, esa noche en Venom en compañía de su estricta madre.

.

 _Había estado huyendo por toda la residencia una vez fue sacado de su cuna, emitiendo sonidos de amenaza a su propia madre cada vez que se acercaba con la intención de curar los cortes que se había hecho en su última sección de entrenamiento. Y, después de una pelea sin sentido que cobró represalias contra muchos otros objetos del hogar, Fedora logró alcanzarlo y someterlo contra el suelo sin intimidarse por los nuevos gruñidos resentidos que su cría le dedicó por todos los productos que utilizaba para desinfectar cada herida y cerrarlas sin alguna muestra de delicadeza o compasión al cubrirlas con una coraza de árbol especial, razón por la que Leon se retorcía bajo su peso intentando obstinadamente escapar._

— _Algún día querrás que sane tus heridas_ _—_ _declaró la enfurecida hembra finalizando con su trabajo y forzando la cabeza de su hijo de modo que fueran capaces de verse a los ojos_ _—_ _, y cuando eso ocurra yo ya no estaré ahí para atenderte._

 _La respiración de Leon era pesada y sus pupilas ardían con deseos de atacar a su madre pero, a pesar de ello, Fedora lo soltó y se levantó dispuesta a terminar sus actividades de costura lejos de la rencorosa cría, la cual se quedó postrada en el suelo cuando se sintió libre, golpeada por el cansancio que toda aquella persecución había causado en su cuerpo. Al fin se puso de pie, observando a su madre tejer el nuevo ropaje que le sería entregado para contrarrestar el clima frío que se avecinaba a su territorio. Leon se acercó sigilosamente, midiendo con su lengua el nivel de amenaza que despedía Fedora de su silueta mientras trabajaba, comprendiendo que no estaba en peligro de un castigo, motivo por el cual se plantó delante de ella, consiguiendo su objetivo de hacerla mirarlo. Y, sonriendo, Leon alzó el cuchillo para cortarse intencionalmente la palma de su mano con un movimiento rápido y preciso; esto no tardó en irritar al camaleón adulto._

— _Cúrame_ _—_ _dijo sin mitigar un poco su sonrisa burlona. Fedora tomó el brazo herido violentamente, transmitiéndole su furia con una sola sacudida._

— _Vuelve hacer eso y yo misma te daré motivos para sangrar de verdad._ _—_ _Pese al escalofrío que descendió sobre su espina dorsal, Leon continuo sonriendo, deleitándose con los movimientos que no se había molestado en analizar en previas curaciones. Los dedos de Fedora esta vez eran gentiles conforme administraba los diversos remedios caseros y Leon se vio hipnotizados por ellos sin advertir la sonrisa conmovida que se formó en los labios de la reptil después de mirar de reojo la expresión de su hijo quien deformaba su rostro serio a causa del dolor ocasional del tratamiento_ _—_ _. Mocoso insolente_ _—_ _bufó. Leon levantó la vista hacia ella, apenas logrando ser espectador de una mueca que segundos después le hizo dudar de su existencia aunque más tarde él también sonrió, disfrutando de ese momento en compañía de su madre, considerándolo confidente y especial._

 _._

Una mezcla de voces aturdiendo la quietud de la mañana despertaron a Leon de su sueño. Abrió los parpados identificando el lugar donde se encontraba, desconociendo las voces que se levantaban junto a otros sonidos de extraña naturaleza que crujían de forma constante. Hizo un esfuerzo por desperezarse y deslizarse lo antes posible al extremo de su escondite para asomarse. Contaminando el paisaje de la aldea abandonada, un número considerable de carretas se distribuían por el terreno mientras lo que parecía ser una manada de hienas se movían de un lado a otro cargando la chatarra que habían tomado del sitio y que posteriormente colocaban dentro de las carretas. Leon no sabía en qué estaban trabajando ni cuán peligrosas podrían ser esas criaturas así que pensó en tomar sus pocas pertenencias para marcharse de ahí frente a la menor oportunidad pero una silueta inmóvil lo detuvo de realizar su plan, incitándolo quedarse unos instantes más para observarlo mejor, totalmente impresionado. Actuando como el centro de todo el movimiento yacía un camaleón de su tamaño, delatando una debilidad palpable debido al color percudido de sus escamas y la delgadez extrema de su cuerpo, estaba usando un arapo marrón como atuendo y en sus tobillos y muñecas se delataban grilletes adornados de cadenas cuya punta dejaba presumir un aro que seguramente estaba diseñado para aferrarse a otro objeto. Esta figura dio un par de pasos a su derecha antes de detenerse y mirar justo en su dirección, aunque parecía haber advertido su presencia, obviamente no podría verlo, pues Leon confiaba en sus habilidades de camuflaje y aún si tuviera buen sentido visual capaz de sobreponerse a la distancia que les separaba, no podría reconocer su figura. Leon podía decir también que se trataba de una chica de su edad únicamente por los rasgos finos de su cara pero sus sospechas fueron confirmadas en el momento que una de las hienas -aquella vistiendo un traje de gala lustroso color crema- se detuvo a su lado, acariciándola de la cabeza con cierta dulzura.

—¿Viste algo, Johari? —cuestionó esta hiena de pelaje manchado, deslizando su mano hasta posarla firmemente en la mejilla de la quieta pequeña, mirando en la misma dirección que ella sin borrar una sonrisa ladina de su malicioso rostro. Leon supuso que esa hiena debía ser alguna clase de criminal por el porte pedante que conservaba.

—Señor Eto'o —uno de las trabajadoras hienas llamó la atención del aludido—, hemos recolectado todo el metal que podía ofrecer esta aldea, estamos listos para partir.

—Eso es perfecto, sarpemos pues de vuelta a nuestro hogar en Koom —indicó y el trabajador se retiró con un asentimiento de cabeza mientras Sika Eto'o atraía la mirada de la niña sujetándola de la barbilla, alejándola de la dirección que visualizaba con gran insistencia—. Ven, Johari. Debemos comenzar hacer los preparativos para nuestra cazería, necesitaré de tus encantos esta vez para atraer a nuestra presa.

La hiena rodeó la espalda de la niña con su palma y la impulsó caminar a su lado sin mayores quejas para que juntos subieran a la cabina de un carruaje de madera, el cual encabezaba toda la caravana. Los planes que Leon estructuró en su cabeza hasta ese momento fueron reemplazados por la necesidad de ir tras ese remolque de aspecto sencillo, ansioso de respuestas, pues creyó que él sería el único camaleón habitando Titania, además nunca se imaginó que podría conocer a otros camaleones que hubiesen sido vendidos a mercaderes como seguramente lo era ese mamífero de engañosa apariencia. Ahora mismo necesitaba ver de frente a esa chica, tal vez aprender de su modo de vida le ayudaría sostenerse en ese planeta ahora que carecía de un amo quien le ofreciera una razón para vivir.

La caravana se deslizó por el desierto sin ninguna dificultad, formando un camino entre la arena que para Leon funcionó como rastro donde depositó su orientación para seguirlo desde una distancia optima, ya que no le convenía ser descubierto cuando podría estar poniendo su vida en riesgo innecesariamente. Atravesaron campo abierto, donde fue más difícil para el camaleón ocultarse, cruzando cortas arboledas y extrañas provincias rocosas que lograron impresionar a la cría de reptil donde el alimento escaseaba y los escondites aseguraban retrasos rigurosos sino tenía cuidado. El extenso territorio saludó a Leon, demostrándole cuan inmensa era su nueva postura en el desorden del universo, encandilando sus maravillados ojos con el sin fin de oportunidades de vida y muerte expandiéndose más allá de la caravana que perseguía y del clima que se esforzaba tolerar, creándole un hueco en el estomago inspirado por el nerviosismo y la emoción.

La persecución duró días enteros, tiempo duplicado por los descansos que la caravana se tomó la libertad de tomar durante las noches, momentos en los que Leon se vio tentado acercarse antes de arrepentirse debido a los centinelas que se distribuían en lugares estratégicos y que lograban dificultarle el anonimato que intentaba conservar. Finalmente, al inicio del quinto atardecer, la caravana arribó a un pueblo oculto tras una vereda de gigantescas dunas, sitio que lograría confundirse con el color de la arena gracias al color anaranjado de las escuetas moradas rodeadas por una hilera de rocas que brillaban a causa del reflejo. Aunque al principio Leon se alegró por las elevadas posibilidades de supervivencia, más tarde se dio cuenta que sus piernas temblaban al imaginarse siendo presa de los ojos de la población reunida; estaba entre sus desventajas encontrarse a merced de obstáculos obstruyendo sus movimientos ya que bajo los rayos de luz era visible como una invitación de abuso en su contra. No estaba preparado para mostrarse en público así que -al acercarse a la entrada del pueblo que los recibía con un letrero, en cuyo yacía escrito "Bienvenidos a Koom" en lengua lylatiana- tomó la decisión de escabullirse entre muros, patios traseros y callejones mientras alcanzaba el paso de su reciente objetivo.

Dentro de aquel pueblo, visualizó especies cubiertas por capas ligeras que supuso protegía sus pieles del abrazante sol, sintiendo intriga por los gestos que adoptaban los adultos al ver la caravana cruzar sus calles, murmurando entre vecinos el peligro que corría todo aquel que tratara enfrentarse a las hienas, dueñas de los remolques. Divagando un poco más entre charlas indirectas a él, se dio cuenta que la hiena que perseguía era dueño de un negocio ilegal que trataba competir con el centro criminal que residía en un planeta lejano llamado Macbeth, dato que llenó a Leon de mucha más curiosidad. Cuando comprobó que el muro delante suyo era demasiado alto para escalar, optó por salir del callejón a paso veloz tras la caravana, ignorando las miradas de indiscreta sorpresa que varios transeúntes le dirigieron a su figura, incluso algunos niños espectadores lo señalaron cuestionando a los adultos algo que Leon no se molestó en escuchar. Entonces se detuvo en seco al visualizar la enorme estructura que representaba el destino de la caravana, impresionándose por su imponencia y la custodia de la que seguramente gozaba. No sería sencillo para él infiltrarse pero no planeaba dejar que la incertidumbre del momento lo intimidara así que se animó a seguir avanzando, obligando que quienes se acercaron a él para hablarle se quedaran con las palabras dentro de sus cavidades.

.

Anocheció pero para Sika Eto'o apenas iniciaba la jornada. Hablando por medio de su auricular se movió de un lado a otro dentro del rango que el único faro de luz iluminaba la oscura bodega del norte de su negocio, pareciendo sumergido en la conversación que atendía, riendo, suspirando o bufando acorde a los comentarios que eran expulsados del otro lado de la linea. Johari, a su lado, yacía sentada sobre una caja de madera en completo silencio mientras mecía distraídamente su piernas sobre el aire, mas un diminuto ruido en la oscuridad la incitó levantar la mirada alerta, advirtiendo por su reacción a la entretenida hiena quien dibujando una sonrisa monstruosa en su hocico colgó la llamada para regodearse de su propio logro descaradamente.

—No es por ser racista, opresor, ni nada por el estilo pero siempre he preferido a las hembras —comentó a las sombras aproximándose a la camaleón que permanecía cerca, acariciándola de la cabeza nuevamente antes de dirigirle una mirada ventajosa a la silueta que comenzaba a formarse en la oscuridad—, ellas siempre atraen cosas interesantes.

—Supuse que yo era el objeto de tu cazería —respondió Leon sin llegar a mostrarse aún fuera de la protección que prometían las tinieblas—, después de todo te tomaste la molestia de indicarme exactamente dónde encontrarte. Mientras estudiaba las diversas rutas para infiltrarme en este sitio, dejaste que ella se paseara desde la entrada hasta aquí consecutivamente, hubiera sido de mala educación ignorar tu invitación.

—Si fuiste lo suficiente civilizado para acudir a la fiesta de té —se mofó Sika avanzando un paso más cerca del borde—, ¿por qué no vienes y tomas asiento? —Leon emergió con gesto firme, delatando su apariencia a la complacida hiena quien no evitó extender su sonrisa con gozo antes de volver a fingir cordialidad—. Pareces fuerte y muy capaz. No se ven muchos camaleones libres por estas tierras desérticas. Sino te molesta, y perdona mi atrevimiento, pero me gustaría mucho saber tu nombre... si es que posees uno.

—Leon Powalski —se presentó, pero su postura alerta no cambió, interesado en las medidas que podría usar aquella hiena para interceptarlo.

—Leon, ¡maravilloso! Incluso tienes un apellido —declaró la hiena con sincera emoción, comportamiento que no perturbó ni un solo momento a la quieta niña detrás suyo ocupando todavía su lugar sobre la caja, obediente, casi como un objeto más. Leon la observó con ojo critico—. Definitivamente eres un eslabón, ¿no es así? —Sika se frotó las manos entre si, presumiendo de contener intenciones ocultas antes de que su tono de voz se tornara sombrío—. No tienes idea de cuánto esperé por el momento en que finalmente conociera alguien como tú. ¿Sabes? Estoy buscando un candidato digno para mi querida Johari y creo que tú serías el elemento perfecto para cumplir la tarea de fecundarla una vez sean mayores, después de todo soy el mejor criador de camaleones en todo Titania y sé reconocer una joya cuando la veo. Anda, acércate, Leon Powalski, no tengas miedo.

Leon dio un paso al frente con decisión, delatando un semblante tranquilo debajo de la luz eléctrica. La hiena sonrió con más fuerza y la pequeña camaleón se sobresaltó con anticipación pero nada ocurrió, esto conmocionó un poco a Sika quien no dudó mirar hacia arriba, insatisfecho, inclusive molesto por la falta de respuesta. Leon siguió avanzando, relajado, orgulloso, para finalmente detenerse a escasos centímetros de la zona donde la hiena y la pequeña camaleón hembra se acomodaban, burlándose de su ineficacia.

—Si estás esperando que ocurra algo pierdes tu tiempo —dijo, causando desconcierto en la hiena—, me hice cargo de tus hombres. Ahora no habrá ninguna hiena con rifles de asalto que puedan interrumpirnos.

—No me he equivocado contigo, eres inteligente —tragando saliva duramente, Sika Eto'o retrocedió de forma inconsciente, infundiéndose valor tras unos momentos de absoluto silencio—, incluso más de lo permitido para un camaleón —agregó con rencor.

—No tengo idea de cuál sea la clase de camaleones a los que te has enfrentado pero ella no posee la sangre de un camaleón genuino —señaló dedicándole una mirada rápida a la niña cuya expresión se mantenía desconfiada y temerosa—, carece de iniciativa y permite que la trates como se te antoja sin atreverse a replicar. Es una existencia lamentable, no entiendo por qué ha dejado que su amo la manipule cual marioneta. Si yo hubiese estado en su lugar ya habría elegido tomar la responsabilidad de ejecutarte.

—Los camaleones no hacen eso, los camaleones no tienen voluntad propia. Sólo sirven para una cosa y eso es la esclavitud. Llegaron a Titania para servir a todas las especies —insistió. La mirada de Leon se afiló y Sika dio un salto instintivo pero trató mantener compostura a pesar del miedo que le arrinconaba al borde del pánico—, pero o-oye p-podemos hacer una excepción contigo —Sika se obligó jugar un acento relajado en su voz, extendiendo los brazos cual mercader—. Si te quedas puedo ofrecerte beneficios. ¿Sabes? Los pueblos de Titania son muy peligrosos y necesitarás protección si planeas instalarte cerca. Puedo darte comida, un lugar donde dormir y, y... ¡prismas! Si, te pagaré bien. Si fuiste capaz de burlar a mis hombres sin hacerte un rasguño tus servicios merecen una buena suma de bienes. Comenzaré la cifra con 200 prismas. ¿Qué dices, Leon... Señor Powalski?

—No negociaré contigo, engendro asqueroso.

—¡Acéptalo! —exclamó Johari de pronto, sorprendiendo a los dos quienes no evitaron mirarla al instante. La chica bajó la cabeza y con nerviosismo agregó—. Por favor... no sabes lo afortunado que fuiste al encontrarnos... el exterior es aterrador... un sólo rayo de Lylat podría desintegrarte, por eso... acepta la propuesta que se te ha dado. Los prismas no son algo que le sea ofrecido a un camaleón bajo ninguna circunstancia, así que...

—¿Prismas? —Leon reflexionó un momento entorno a las palabras de aquella reptil, pues recordaba haber escuchado a una pareja de soldados conversar acerca del precio de sus servicios, donde vagamente pronunciaban aquella palabra, relacionándola a un objeto valioso que pagaba otros objetos y comodidades de la vida cotidiana.

—Eh... Mi propuesta es muy buena para ignorarla —reaccionó Sika tras leer el gesto pensativo del camaleón—. No tienes que hacer gran cosa, con tus habilidades estoy seguro que el menor enfrentamiento que tu protagonices será estimulante para el negocio.

—¿Qué clase de negocio? —cuestionó Leon inquisitivamente. El semblante de la hiena se relajó a causa del renovado interés que mostraba el chiquillo a sus palabras.

—Se trata de un espectáculo sin igual. El centro de entretenimiento jamas visto en Titania, donde dos o más antropomorfos de diversas especies ascienden a un cuadrilátero para establecer su dominancia frente a un publico hambriento de violencia llamado "La Jaula". —Las pupilas de Leon parpadearon y este gesto Sika lo interpretó como algo positivo así que no dudó proseguir con su explicación—. Para ti que debes estar acostumbrado a luchar, romper algunos huesos frente a un publico no debe ser gran cosa, ¿verdad?

—Si lo que dices es cierto y un camaleón es reconocido por la esclavitud en este planeta, supongo que... puedo considerarlo. Sin embargo —agregó y esto hizo que la sonrisa victoriosa de la hiena se viera afectada—, sé que puedes ofrecer más que 200 prismas. Quiero 1000 para empezar —Eto'o gruñó descontento con la cantidad—. De todas maneras no es seguro que sobreviva a mi primer batalla, ¿no es así? ¿Alguna vez se incluyeron niños en esas peleas? Obtendrás audiencia por tu creatividad y así todos ganamos, ¿no estás de acuerdo? Claro que si gano estarás obligado ofrecerme alojo y todo lo que me prometiste al principio y yo no te mataré a pesar de que pareces alguien repugnante. ¿Cerramos el trato?

Sika Eto'o analizó en silencio la nueva propuesta que se le presentaba y aunque no le entusiasmaba pensar que estaba siendo arrinconado por un camaleón, en esos momentos no le quedaban mayores opciones. No sabía el destino que habían atravesado sus subordinados, Johari no estaba acostumbrada a pelear y él no contaba con un arma que le sirviera para someter bajo sus demandas a ese camaleón de origen desconocido, quien también presumía tener experiencia asesinando. Además comprendió que no quería dejar ir una joya como aquel reptil cuando su comportamiento dictaba una fortaleza inquebrantable y un espíritu fuera de todo lo que hubiese conocido nunca en esas tierras de nada, comparándolo a una adquisición de gran valor que prometía desarrollo en muchos sentidos, por ello adoptó una postura seria, recta como la de cualquier hombre de negocios. Tomó aire y finalmente le devolvió la mirada al atento chiquillo quien se mantenía excesivamente tranquilo sin temer por una respuesta negativa.

—Tenemos un trato —declaró la hiena—. El especial de esta noche es un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sin armas o reglamentos especiales, un número conveniente para ponerte a prueba. ¿Crees estar listo para adentrarte al matadero por ti mismo?

—... Estoy preparado —dijo el camaleón después de unos momentos, inspirando un sentimiento de horror en el pecho de Johari quien miró a su amo suplicante, siendo ignorada por la hiena que no podía estar más complacida por el resultado de su cazería fallida.

* * *

*Esto vendría siendo traducido como "vórtice" o "vacío", haciendo referencia a la niebla de Xhamhalak representado como el reino de los muertos en la religión venomiana, cuya importancia consiste en desafiar los mandatos celestiales del Mellizo Divino para mantener convida a quienes no han sido alcanzados por la muerte.


	7. VII

Part 7. **Tormenta Carmín**

Una ola de gritos se alzó en la atmósfera junto a la voz del presentador que anunciaba el inicio de las batallas, las luces multicolores se encendieron y una serie de declaraciones poco ortodoxas se asfixiaron entre el júbilo y la excitación de quienes habían llenado los asientos vip y las gradas rejadas que rodeaban un pequeño cuadrilátero que actuaba como el centro de las extravagantes instalaciones. Y Leon, quien había avanzado a lo largo de aquel oscuro pasillo acompañándose de Sika Eto'o, estaba abrumado por el escenario. Había visto este lugar previamente en un recorrido ofrecido por su nuevo jefe para comprender mejor el sistema del espectáculo en cuestión pero el impacto que causaba era distinto ahora que lo miraba repleto de seres de toda clase, por lo que un extraño sentimiento de ansiedad crispó sus nervios cuando comprendió que todas esas miradas se posarían en él cuando diera inicio su número, aunque resultaba un alivio saber que tendría la oportunidad de observar mejor la situación antes de aventurarse. En este punto no le importó la forma en que varios de los trabajadores de Sika lo miraron, ni se molestó en cuestionar la razón por la que Johari fue arrastrada lejos ahora que había cumplido su deber de atraerlo; seguramente de esta forma era como ella pasaba sus días. Reconoció algunos de los francotiradores a los que no había noqueado subiendo las escaleras, disponiéndose a ignorar sus gestos rencorosos mientras admiraba el escenario y la forma como las luces se fundieron antes de volver a la vida, pero esta vez con una iluminación básica. Por lo que se daba cuenta, ellos se encontraban en una sección especial que difería del resto de lugares así que no le sorprendió mucho cuando Sika habló por medio de un micrófono, alentando al bullicio del publico con palabras de comienzo antes de que los dos sobre el cuadrilátero combatieran. Sin embargo, lo que si llamó su atención fue el individuo que se acercó a la hiena para entregarle el aparato. Era un canino, pero no de cualquier tipo, ya que su raza era discorde de todos los que ya había visto; su pelaje grisaseo estaba tan desordenado que le daba un aspecto casi salvaje, sin mencionar que tanto sus brazos como su rostro presumían una serie de cicatrices feroces, además podía presumir que por sus vestimentas debería tratarse de un guardia importante, uno muy respetado por la forma como las hienas se encogían cuando caminaba cerca de cualquiera, a diferencia de Sika quien incluso parecía restarle importancia a su presencia.

—Tengo un trabajo especial para ti, O'Donnell —indicó la hiena devolviendole el micrófono con cierta delicadeza—, ¿ves a ese camaleón? —señaló al único reptil en la zona y los ojos severos del lobo se mantuvieron firmes mientras compartía miradas con el chiquillo; Leon estaba impresionado, ¿desde cuándo un perro lucía tan peligroso? —Te encargarás de escoltarlo cuando terminen las peleas.

—Sabes que no me gusta involucrarme con tu granja de reptiles. Te he dicho mil veces que no pienso servir de niñera a crías enfermizas.

—Nada de eso —replicó Sika de forma burlesca—, simplemente te estoy pidiendo que lo guíes dentro y fuera del cuadrilátero si sobrevive a nuestro luchador estrella de esta noche.

—... ¿Te has vuelto loco? —recriminó el lobo luego de reflexionar en silencio las implicaciones que las palabras de la hiena arrastraban consigo, a Leon incluso le pareció escuchar un rastro de inconformidad en el acento sorprendido de aquel adulto—. ¿Piensas convertir este lugar en una carnicería? Presentar a dos hembras mancillándose a golpes es diferente a dejar que un niño sea el objetivo del morbo colectivo. No recuerdo que esto haya sido puesto en el programa para empezar.

—Digamos que improvisé, realmente esto sólo es una prueba para verificar qué tanto me conviene que un niño se integre a los combates.

—Debes estar bromeando, a la gente no le gustará que una cría se enfrente a un profesional.

—No puedes estar tan seguro, ellos sólo verán a un camaleón luchando por su vida —en este punto de la conversación compartida a Leon realmente le molestó, todo ese desdén y falta de interés a su especie estaba causando que toda una avalancha de ira se distribuyera por su sistema—, no hay manera de que alguien se queje.

—Aún así esto es cruzar la linea.

—Descuida —Leon irrumpió en la conversación de pronto, olvidando su curiosidad por el combate para girarse y mirar de frente a los dos que lo acompañaban mientras dejaba que los gritos motivados del publico fuera consumido por la pasión con la que hablaba—. Me aseguraré de darle a todos estos imbéciles un espectáculo inolvidable donde un niño será quien destroce a un luchador de baja categoría. Les demostraré que los verdaderos camaleones no somos mercancía de nadie y que no mostramos compasión a nuestro oponente bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Frente a su destructora declaración, varias de las hienas presentes gruñeron con cólera, incrementando la sensación de ofuscación con la cual el lobo adulto había devuelto su atención al reptil quien satisfecho con las reacciones obtenidas volvió a girarse para estudiar con mayor profundidad los movimientos de los luchadores, dispuesto absorber el mínimo detalle con la intención de recrear el mejor combate que haya hecho nunca.

—Ya lo escuchaste, amigo —dijo Sika Eto'o con diversión, atrayendo la mirada todavía sorprendida de su mejor empleado—. Como verás, este chico no es un camaleón normal. Aunque he sido yo quien le propuso unirse al espectáculo él tomó el riesgo de integrarse un par de horas atrás. Mis hombres te pondrán al tanto de cualquier modo.

Darren O'Donnell guardó silencio entonces, mirando con suspicacia las formas de la impertinente cría que acababa de conocer y reconoció que su personalidad no era producto de alguien que ha nacido en un lecho de esclavos, pues poseía orgullo, tal vez uno demasiado cortante para su propio bien. Y mientras avanzaban las peleas al centro de la pista continuaban, la ansiedad se volvió uno con los nervios del reptil a pesar de que había procurado mantenerse relajado. El camaleón había visto diferentes formas de combate, algunas demasiado descuidadas para encontrar fáciles aperturas, y aunque sabía que estos luchadores no se comparaban a los soldados de la base sin duda sería difícil conservar el ritmo ya que además el terreno era desnudo. Se estaba preguntando qué ventajas podría tomar de un lugar así cuando un ligero golpe en la parte superior de su hombro lo sobresaltó e instintivamente giró su cabeza en dirección al rostro amargado del lobo gris.

—Ya es tiempo —dijo y le indicó con un movimiento de sus dedos lo siguiera escaleras abajo. Leon no se opuso ni le preocupó la mueca maliciosa que adoptó el rostro de Sika mientras los miraba alejarse. Leon comprendió gozaría bastante verlo en acción, por lo cual disfrutaría como nunca cada vez que su futuro adversario lo golpeara. El pequeño reptil respiró y se prometió no darle tantos motivos a esa hiena para reírse de su desgracia, le demostraría de lo que era capaz de hacer—. Esperaremos aquí—la voz de su guía apenas fue perceptible con todo el ruido que los rodeaba pero Leon alcanzó a detener sus pies mientras inspeccionaba la nueva ubicación, se trataba de un reducido pasillo rejado justo debajo de los escalones del público con una puerta de metal y barrotes justo delante de ellos.

—Su estrella... —recordó Leon. La respiración del lobo gris se detuvo en breve—, ¿qué es?

—Un gorila —respondió de forma seca.

—¿Tienes permitido ofrecerme algún dato más especifico?

—Nunca haz visto un gorila ¿cierto? —La mirada del canino se endureció—. Alto, robusto, fuerzas monstruosas y muy mal carácter. Es el peor sujeto al que alguien debe enfrentarse en su primer batalla. Se ha ganado la fama de ser un sádico en potencia. Fue un criminal muy buscado antes de esto. Oto'o te está enviando a una muerte segura, ese sujeto no se tocará el corazón para matarte.

—Supongo que no —se convenció Leon frotando las marcas en su cuello ante el recuerdo del doberman; era como si el calor de aquellas manos aún abrazara su garganta.

—¿Por qué mierda viniste aquí? No, olvídalo, no me interesa intercambiar palabras con alguien que ya está muerto.

Leon bajó el brazo observando la espalda de aquel canino, incapaz de ofenderse por su actitud esquiva. Se daba cuenta que ese lobo debió haber presenciado suficientes muertes dentro de aquel edificio para fabricar su tipo de personalidad malhumorada, podría adivinarlo debido a la oscuridad que cubría sus ojos, cuyo mirar era casi la misma que había tenido Everett antes de su muerte y tan profunda -asfixiante- como la del comandante Yarur. Y aunque no fue su intención compararle, su indiferencia se asemejaba bastante a la de su madre cuando de arrancar una vida se trataba. Leon bajó la mirada al suelo, no estando seguro sobre si decirle algo alentador o afirmar lo que ya había establecido anteriormente así que optó por callar mientras esperaba. De pronto la voz de Sika Eto'o lo obligó prestar atención al resultado de la pelea, alcanzando a ver cómo unos sujetos de bata percudida retiraban el cuerpo inconsciente de un oso hormiguero mientras el jaguar saltaba las cuerdas para retirarse hacia otro pasillo, las luces volvieron a desenfocarse, creando un ambiente de presentación en tanto la voz de Sika anunciaba la última lucha y Leon supo que era su turno cuando Darren tomó el borde de la puerta después de haber hecho crujir las cadenas que impedían el acceso hacia el exterior. Avanzó tras de él siquiera lo miró por sobre el hombro, ignorando por completo las oraciones formuladas por la hiena debido al ruido causado por el público. Nervioso se permitió ver en dirección a las gradas, apreciando los rostros de los antropomorfos que habían comenzado a burlarse, quejarse, ofrecerle condolencias o a desearle suerte por lo que estaría a punto de enfrentar, pero el único comentario que logró escuchar atentamente fue el de una salamandra hembra, cual rostro maléfico -e incluso extasiado- combinaba con su acento titanian a la perfección.

—Si cierras los ojos la oscuridad no impedirá que el dolor te torture.

—¡Camina, mocoso! —ordenó Darren halandolo del cuello de su ropa antes de que finalmente Leon correspondiera hasta alcanzar el borde del cuadrilátero donde el lobo le indicó subir antes de que los espectadores se enfurecieran.

Leon no quiso desviar su atención de enfrente, tragando saliva por culpa de aquellos gritos taladrando en sus oídos más que por la voz de la hiena nombrando al luchador por el que todos habían pagado para estar ahí -por el que arriesgaría su vida- y escucharlo lo incitó olvidarse de la tensión provocada por el pánico escenico, prestando mayor cuidado a la figura inmensa de aquel primate que O'Donnell había explicado como peligroso y lo afirmó por completo al tenerlo frente a frente. El gorila que respondía al apodo de Triturador, era sin duda un espécimen monstruoso y no sería nada sencillo vencerlo.

— _¿Cómo van las cosas por allá?_ —La voz de Sika dejó escucharse por medio del auricular que O'Donnell acababa de instalar en su oído. Observó las gradas con ayuda de unos binoculares, descubriendo que algunos de los que conformaban la audiencia se estaban retirando pero esto al lobo no le sorprendió del todo, pues sus principios dictarían las mismas acciones de no haber estado trabajando.

—Aún creo que esto es demasiado—respondió—. Antes de lo que te imaginas el auditorio se habrá vaciado

— _Bajas de idiotas moralistas estaban previstas_ —acotó la hiena. Darren podía sentir el egocentrismo de aquella risa emergiendo del diminuto aparato, irritándolo—. _A partir de ahora dependerá del desarrollo. Si mi nueva excéntrica adquisición es tan duro como pretende serlo, los prismas en onzas se desbordarán de la caja fuerte._

Darren se abstuvo de escupir la ira que lentamente contaminaba la tranquilidad mecánica de su pecho y mejor atendió al cuadrilátero. Desde su perspectiva la cría de camaleón estaba pasmada por el miedo, incluso creyó verlo temblar ante la posibilidad de tener una muerte aterradora, digna protagonista de sus peores pesadillas. Sin embargo, Leon simplemente estaba estudiando a su oponente, reconociendo a sus sentidos alzarse en alerta máxima cuando una reja especial comenzó a decender sobre la arena. Una vez aquella prisión terminara de caer sobre el suelo estaría a su suerte, a merced de un nuevo enviado de Zheyx. El gorila no decía nada y solamente sonreía de oreja a oreja con un extraño brillo desquiciado centellando en sus pupilas, su dentadura de colmillos amarillos decretando promesas de tortura silenciosa. Leon retrocedió un paso cuando una de esas gruesas extremidades bajó a la superficie antes de adoptar una postura de caza inminente. El Triturador se estaba divirtiendo con su reacción y Leon lo interpretó en el momento que deslizó su lengua por sus labios, saboreando el placer de hacerlo añicos con anticipo.

—Para que tu amo quiera deshacerse de ti así —escucharlo hablar fue peor de lo que hubiese imaginado—, debiste haberlo hecho enfadar mucho ¿eh, camaleón? ¿O es que tiene un fetiche por ver a tu especie ser destrozada brutalmente? ¿Se encuentra entre el público?

—Yo... no tengo un amo —declaró. Leon no perdió detalle del otro, no podía permitirse mostrar el menor signo de debilidad o titubeo. Este gorila no lo iba intimidar. Al menos debía convencerse de ello antes de perder la compostura.

—¿Oho? Veo por qué te envió a la jaula, los camaleones no tienen permitido hablar si no les es ordenado. Muy mal. Debe haberse cansado de que metieras la pata tantas veces pero no te preocupes, amiguito —el Triturador se inclinó hacia adelante, el regocijo vibrando en su voz grave, permitiendo que una expresión maníaca se manifestara en su mirada antes cuerda—, tendrás de vuelta tu honor una vez acabe contigo.

Leon tragó saliva de nuevo, luchando por conservar la calma, ahora se daba cuenta de lo aterrador que era este primate, la sed de sangre que desprendía no se comparaba a la que había visto en los ojos del doberman. Un golpe zumbante de la jaula ajustándose al suelo llenó la atmósfera y entonces Leon supo que estaba en problemas. El gorila no perdió tiempo en abalanzarse sobre él con fuerza creciente pero el pequeño reptil reaccionó realizando un gran salto que alcanzó para librarse de la embestida pero no de las grotescas piernas que terminaron pateándolo sin intención contra la reja una vez el gorila se sostuvo con sus brazos en el suelo del cuadrilátero. Leon perdió el equilibrio un segundo antes de que su instinto le gritara volver a saltar y así lo hizo, salvándose de la nueva embestida, pero no tuvo tiempo para recuperarse cuando esquivó un golpe violento de brazo. Powalski sintió al pánico abordarlo, más se obligó mantenerse en movimiento, deslizándose entre las piernas de su descontrolado oponente o sosteniéndose de su cabeza para saltar a las rejas superiores de la jaula antes de dejarse caer y repetir el proceso. El propio Leon estaba sorprendido de que hubiera aguantado tanto sin recibir un golpe letal, tal vez la adrenalina que estaba sofocándolo en esos momentos estuviera anestesiando el dolor de su primer descuido. Los gritos de los espectadores habían dejado de importar, pues Leon no podía atender a nada más que no fuera aquel gorila de muecas extasiadas y carcajadas dementes mientras se esforzaba en seguir el ritmo acelerado de sus pesados movimientos, estaba seguro que un golpe más bastaría para romperle los huesos y no quería eso.

—Sika, debemos sacarlo de ahí —exigió Darren a su jefe por medio del auricular.

 _—Creo que olvidas que una pelea de la jaula no puede ser interrumpida._

—Tu simio no se está conteniendo, ¡a este paso lo va a matar!

 _—Nuestro amigo ya conocía las consecuencias, O'Donnell. Detén el drama... si él muere por lo menos el derramamiento de su sangre será bien recibida por los amantes del gore._

El lobo adulto apretó los colmillos pero no mencionó más, deseando que la supervivencia del niño continuara latente, aunque bien sabía esta era una probabilidad insultante. Leon había comenzado a planear la ofensiva, pues una vez se acostumbrara a los patrones de ataque del gorila sería su turno para atacar. Sin embargo, el cansancio causado por el agitado trayecto de la pelea estaba cobrando represalias, Leon no tenía idea cómo era que se estaba sosteniendo de pie cuando el gorila frente a su figura amenazaba con destrozarlo, debía encontrar la manera de entorpecer su destreza bruta.

—... Que extraño, te mueves muy rápido —observó el Triturador—, es la primera vez que lo veo. ¿Un camaleón con habilidad para esquivar? ¡Gracioso!

El primate volvió a embestir pero la reacción de Leon para escapar fue frenada por la anticipación del brazo contrario, demostrándole que no había sido el único estudiando los movimientos del otro. Los ojos del reptil vieron al panorama caer, su visión siendo cubierta por las luces del techo y reconociendo la superficie metálica en su espalda con un dolor de impacto innegable. Habiéndolo capturado, el gorila no perdió el tiempo en lanzarlo contra las rejas del otro extremo para disfrutar de verlo rebotar cual muñeco momentos antes de caer de vuelta a la lona. Los gritos de los alrededores aumentaron gradualmente, extasiados con el espectáculo, golpeando los oídos de Leon como una nueva advertencia de peligro. Se esforzó lo mejor que pudo en levantarse pero el golpe lo había aturdido y la sangre goteando muy cerca de su ojo derecho le demostró cuan herido realmente se encontraba. Su respiración irregular fue apresada por una nueva aprehensión sobre su escuálido cuerpo, encontrándose atrapado entre los gruesos dedos del gorila cuya sonrisa se extendió mientras lo acercaba a su rostro para verle sumido en el dolor antes de golpearlo otra vez contra el suelo. Entre la vigilia el camaleón supo que debía actuar ya o no mantendría la consciencia más tiempo. Leon abrazó dos dedos de la mano que lo sujetaba con su brazo libre, tomándolo como un punto importante para ejecutar una instintiva pero profunda mordida sin ser capaz de rasgarle los tejidos. El gorila se quejó pero su reacción fue golpearlo contra el suelo dos veces cual insecto hasta sentir que se había rendido. Al percibir la falta de respuesta cuando lo agitó suavemente, lo acercó a su rostro para verle agonizar, casi decepcionándose por lo fácil que había sido. Evidentemente el cuerpo de Leon estaba suelto, como si en medio de los golpes hubiese caído desmayado. Sin embargo, bastó un segundo para que el delgado brazo se extendiera junto a sus garras para clavarse en los ojos del gorila mientras sus hambrientos colmillos se aferraban a la plana nariz oscura, en un intento desesperado por obtener su libertad de vuelta. Darren -al igual que Sika y gran parte de los espectadores- estaba sorprendido por el inesperado giro de sucesos.

 _«Que su tamaño no te intimide»_

Leon abrió la mandíbula en el momento que sintió al gorila ceder al dolor que le aquejaba, y como reflejo retrocedió para ponerse a salvo, tambaleándose torpemente antes de terminar cayendo de rodillas mientras el gorila rugía cubriéndose los ojos ensangrentados. Leon se tomó un respiro sin dejar de mirarle o escuchar la voz de su madre vibrando en sus oídos. Apretó los ojos retornando tres años en el tiempo, sintiendo el filoso viento de las tierras de su aldea natal abriendo sus fantasmagóricas heridas, enfriando sus temblorosas extremidades que habían estado resistiendo a la tortura psicológica, arrodilladas sobre la arena ardiente. Las sombras de aquellos cuerpos proyectándose junto a su propia sombra como un recordatorio de lo sucedía cuando la muerte alcanzaba a los mortales.

 _«Sólo estás perdiendo el tiempo. ¿No escuchaste lo que te dije? ¡Mátalo!»_

Un grito desgarrador emergió de la garganta de Leon frente a los recuerdos. Darren se inquietó al presenciar la pronta recuperación del gorila quien se levantó de su orilla estimulado por las voces que aún lo aclamaban, además de la ansias vengativas que brotaban desde lo más recóndito de su pecho sobre arremeter contra la cría de reptil en honor a sus ojos cegados. De pronto, el centro del cuadrilátero había abierto una compuerta que empujó fuera del interior una pequeña cantidad de objetos con filo, cuyo uso no podía ser considerado letal en manos de dos combatientes heridos y este fue un detalle que Leon evidenció. La falta de visión, sin embargo, no fue un impedimento para que el gorila se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder así que no se retuvo más y se lanzó hacia donde había escuchado al camaleón gritar con anterioridad, pero Leon ya se había preparado para moverse, así que corrió al frente para adueñarse de lo primero que alcanzaran sus manos y enseguida impulsarse a esquivar el desliz del Triturador sobre el cuadrilátero que envió las armas faltantes fuera de la arena. Leon reconoció que las tijeras que acababa de adquirir no bastarían para matar al gorila pero serviría como defensa, lo cual le venía de maravilla cuando sus articulaciones punzaban adoloridas todavía. Un punto débil, tan sólo eso necesitaba para derribar al primate en definitiva, una diminuta apertura.

—¿Dónde estás, camaleón? ¿¡Dónde!? —el Triturador impactó ambos puños contra el suelo metálico, una muestra obvia de la sofocante furia que invadía su anatomía.

Luego de prepararse mentalmente para poner su siguiente plan en marcha, Leon se deslizó por la lona cual cobra dorada con una facilidad que maravilló a los ojos atentos de los espectadores, colocando el filo de las tijeras de forma estrategica con la intención de dañar los talones del gorila, consiguiendo cortar los tejidos en el primer movimiento, haciéndolo caer desequilibrado por el dolor creciente antes de resbalar a causa de su propia sangre. Consciente de que esta era su única oportunidad, usó las cuerdas para impulsarse de vuelta y clavarlas en la corva de ambas piernas, impidiéndole volver a levantarse con ello. Las iracundas exclamaciones del Triturador pronto se vieron empequeñecidas por los gritos motivados del auditorio, la minoría tornándose en mayoría por el desempeño que el camaleón había ejecutado desde el inicio de la batalla. Aunque el gorila había comenzado a lanzar amenazas contra la integridad de la cría, su discapacidad para continuar había declarado cuál era el indiscutible vencedor del enfrentamiento, razón por la cual Darren solicitó permiso para levantar la jaula, petición que fue concedida por los encargados al instante. La reja se alzó y O'Donnell agradeció mentalmente que todo hubiese terminado, a partir de ese momento únicamente tendría que llevarse al reptil de ahí y descansar de toda esta locura irracional. Sin embargo, la audiencia no tardó en mostrar su descontento por la elección del personal tras la administración del edificio, pues el uso de la jaula indicaba un duelo a muerte ininterrumpido y sus anfitriones estaban incumpliendo las normas tradicionales al alzar la jaula sin que alguno de los combatientes haya sido asesinado y esto Sika lo notó al instante. Los gritos y murmullos comunicaban la necesidad de sangre, exigiéndola con tanta pasión que era imposible ignorarla así que se comunicó directamente con uno de sus hombres. Darren estuvo a punto de acercarse al cuadrilátero para llevarse de ahí al -seguramente- traumatizado camaleón que no había hecho el intento de levantarse una vez se sentó a una distancia prudente del malherido gorila. Pero, sus movimientos fueron detenidos por cuatro hienas quienes lo sujetaron de ambos brazos para retenerlo.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —exigió saber con una expresión feroz en el rostro.

—El jefe quiere escuchar la petición del público así que nos pidió que te mantuviéramos en tu lugar unos minutos más.

—¿Qué... ? —El lobo gris vio cómo una de las hienas que hacían guardia se aproximó al cuadrilátero con un par de dagas militares en las manos, las cuales lanzó frente al reptil con obvia malicia. Leon apenas reaccionó a ello—. ¡Deben estar bromeando! ¡No pueden obligar a ese niño a matarlo! ¡Sika! —habló por medio del comunicador una vez logró liberar uno de sus brazos del agarre de las hienas entre el forcejeo—. El chico ya hizo suficiente, debes dejar que lo retire, él no tiene ninguna obligación con tu fabrica de dementes.

— _Nadie va a obligarlo_ —respondió Eto'o tranquilamente—, _sólo quiero ver qué hará. Muchos están pidiendo que ejecute a nuestro luchador estrella pero dependerá de él hacer caso o irse. Si quiere pertenecer al negocio tendrá que saber cómo se hacen las cosas, pero si quiere simplemente librar esta batalla puede burlarse del público y marcharse con la recompensa en los bolsillos. ¿Entiendes? Únicamente le estoy dando libre albedrío._

—¡Mentiroso hijo de puta! Lo que estás haciendo es incitarlo.

Darren devolvió la mirada al reptil quien veía los puñales con una adoración que incluso al lobo gris le pareció alarmante, sabía que tenía que hacer algo pero las hienas a su alrededor no le dejarían intervenir aunque gastara todas sus fuerzas en vencerlas. Leon se detuvo a escuchar su alrededor y en un impulso tomó las cuchillas. La audiencia continuaba pidiendo sangre, repitiendo una sola palabra que amplificaba su poder mientras más cerca estaba del agonizante gorila quien comenzó arrastrarse lejos de su alcance, Leon lo siguió sin saber por qué, fascinado con la imagen de un ser de ese tamaño luchando por no ser el siguiente en morir. Tan frágil ahora que era un invalido más en esa realidad injusta y retorcida.

 _«Mátalo»_

—¡Baja de ahí, niño! —la lejana voz de Darren casi era como un murmullo, como un lullaby en medio del desorden de voces abrazando al camaleón—. ¡No tienes que hacer esto! —¿Debía escuchar sus palabras? Se preguntó Leon al mirarlo y volver a bajar la vista hacia el indefenso primate, aquel que debió ver a muchos de la misma manera para continuar con su vida, sin sentir remordimiento, sin transmitir empatía ni siquiera por un camaleón pequeño. No era como si Leon hubiese querido que le demostrara piedad, desde el inicio se había acordado que esta clase de espectáculos eran letales y él había aceptado ser puesto en peligro en nombre de su honor. Pero, ¿acaso se debía honor después de esto? El gorila no sería el primero, y probablemente tampoco el último. —¡Leon!

 _«Mátalo, Leon»_

El brillo de la daga en sus manos lo encandiló un instante. Ahora él se había convertido en un elegido del Mellizo Divino, él era un enviado de Zheyx. Que irónico. Y pensar que hace apenas unos instantes había estado huyendo de sus despiadadas trampas. Dio un paso al frente, entonces la bruma que había estado bloqueando su mente se disipó, todo en su cabeza se había aclarado y se daba cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer. Bastó un segundo antes de que la hoja de la navaja gritara, penetrando la parte superior del cráneo del gorila, sucumbiendo ante el crujir que inundó el silencio que de pronto se hizo en la sala. Darren, las hienas, Sika y todos los presentes observaron impresionados las formas de aquella fácil técnica. A Leon no le molestó mancharse de sangre mientras ambas dagas entraban y salían de la jugosa cabeza, lanzando los cesos hacia cualquier parte mientras el brillo y la sangre salpicaban de forma constante. El gorila había dejado de jadear después de un par de golpes precisos pero el cuerpo se mantenía en movimiento por causa de los nervios. Y una vez aquella zona había sido reducida a un montón de masa sin forma, el pequeño camaleón se había puesto de pie, luciendo su grotesca apariencia y exhibiendo la acumulación de residuos en su pecho, brazos y cuchillas. Estaba ahí, en medio del mutismo colectivo quebrado sólo un poco por su agitada respiración, tomando un respiro pausado más hasta que finalmente dejó a su voz emerger con todas las fuerzas que sus pulmones conservaban.

—¡En nombre de la sangre!

Un estallido de gritos sofocó el espacio en respuesta, yendo desde cortas oraciones morbosas, comentarios excitados y alabanzas hasta la formación de un sólo nombre que alguien había robado de una hiena encargada, comenzando a ventilarse desde un pequeño grupo en los asientos inferiores hasta tomar el control del público entero.

—¡Leon! ¡Leon! Leon!

El canto no cesó un instante, convirtiéndose en un rezo que creó una armonía que ninguna hiena o siquiera Darren habían visto en todo el tiempo que formaron parte del negocio y el aludido se dejó bañar por la adoración recibida alzando sus cuchillas con una sola mano, sin permitirse una sola sonrisa, simplemente cediendo al momento, dejándolo ocurrir. Por otro lado Sika se recargó en su asiento de primera clase mientras una satisfacción inmensa se hizo cargo de contaminar todo su organismo y su suspiro convocó una relajación que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo dentro de si mismo desde que obtuvo sus primeras ganancias cuando era muy joven.

—Escucha esos gritos... lo aman—dijo, dejando su comentario al aire para que cualquiera lo escuchara, no lo importó que fueran sus guardaespaldas, el lobo del otro lado del auricular inalambrico o el vecino más próximo a su posición, tan sólo quería expresarlo en voz alta. Las exclamaciones continuaron mientras los pensamientos de Sika viajaban a toda velocidad, sin perder su atención de los variados nombres que el público ofrecía para describir las acciones de Leon sobre el cuadrilátero, decidiendo qué hacer en ese instante con la victoria que había obtenido del camaleón sin amo a su disposición. —Keita —Sika llamó a uno de sus acompañantes quien rápidamente respondió—. Prepara una placa para nuestro reptil que recite el nombre de "Tormenta Carmín", su victoria sobre "El Triturador" debe ser registrada cuanto antes... estoy seguro que nuestros clientes amarán el material.

El aludido se apresuró a realizar el pedido sin más dilación, deslizándose con velocidad escaleras abajo, Sika mientras tanto devolvió su contemplación al centro del auditorio, advirtiendo cómo mientras Leon era retirado por Darren en dirección a los camerinos el público no se evitaba lanzarle trozos de hierva roja, agradecidos por su maravillosa actuación, suplicándole ansiosos una segunda aparición. Darren evidentemente había comenzado a empujar al chiquillo, aturdido por las exigencias de los espectadores y esto hizo reír a la hiena abiertamente. Por supuesto, no esperaba que el lobo que llegó a él por cuestiones personales se acostumbrara a la vida dentro del negocio a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado, pero Sika en verdad apreciaría que por lo menos evitara actuar como uno de esos idiotas moralistas con los que la hiena muchas veces había tenido problemas, pues aún ahora -cuando la batalla estaba perdida y la tasa de criminalidad había crecido a gran escala dentro de los continentes que conformaban el gran planeta de Titania- seguían intentando clausurar el lugar como si fuera a ser de ayuda para la población decadente que habitaba los miserables países actuales.

* * *

*Como dato adicional, la hierva roja representaría bendición y victoria, por lo cual el lanzar hojas de esta hierva en un espectáculo es muestra de gratitud y una alusión hacia una tradición de Titania, ya que en la antigüedad después de una guerra solía lanzarse encima de los soldados que retornaron a su país.


	8. VIII

Part 8. **Reptar**

Como todo lo que había deseado en la vida, el estrés se desvaneció de los nervios que estuvieron tensando el cuerpo entero del lobo adulto a medida que se alejaban del auditorio. Y caminando tras la cría de reptil un sentimiento de incertidumbre nació de su interior al observar el desastre que era el camaleón de pies a cabeza, y aún así mostrarse tan distante como si lo que acababa de hacer en la arena no fuera gran cosa. ¿Qué clase de vida debió llevar aquel chiquillo para atreverse a tanto sin ponerse a llorar como cualquier niño de su edad? ¿Cuán rota yacía su consciencia para haber exclamado semejante cosa a un público hambriento de violencia? La desolación y la tristeza atacaron la consciencia de Darren sólo de haber presenciado escena tan espeluznante, una de las muchas que había visto pero que superaba con creces el nivel de impacto que tuvo comparado a otras. No podía simplemente dejarlo ir sin al menos intentar resolver sus dudas y tal vez tratar de convencerlo de alejarse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde como había ocurrido con él mismo hace mucho tiempo atrás. Llegados al cuarto que le habían asignado, Leon empujó la puerta sin fuerzas, visiblemente agotado por lo recién acontecido, entonces Darren decidió este era el momento apropiado para interrogarlo antes de que fuese arrepentirse.

—Oye, niño —Leon se detuvo por mera inercia al percibir su voz—. Sabías que era una opción dejar ir a ese gorila ¿no es verdad? Siendo así ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—Lo hice... —el camaleón arrastró las palabras, evidenciando aún más el caos que estaba atravesando su psiquis en esos precisos momentos—, porque mi madre quería que lo hiciera. —Darren se reconoció perturbado por lo que escuchaba—. Pero no estará aquí más... tenía razón... ojalá pudiera abrazarme como lo hizo cuando lo maté la primera vez...

Resignado, Leon avanzó para adentrarse finalmente a la habitación, olvidando al lobo que había estado caminando tras él y que se había paralizado ante sus palabras, ignorando su existencia para entregarse a un merecido descanso siquiera sus piernas alcanzaron la posición de la cama donde se dejó caer sin molestarse en quitarse la ropa manchada. En ese instante lo único que realmente quería era dormir, no preocuparse por la sangre seca que había arruinado su ropa o por la limpieza que había sido parte de él como su habilidad natural de cambiar el color de su piel. Por una vez tenía pensado ser desordenado, no importarle nada más que su propio egoismo. Al diablo el aseo personal y al diablo su entrenamiento. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido al instante.

.

 _Asustado y sin posibilidades de escapar, Leon estuvo sujetando la cuchilla mientras sus manos y piernas le temblaban con el peso del mandato más reciente que Fedora le había encomendado. Esa criatura yacía ahí, atrapada en aquella red completamente a su merced, y a pesar de ello -pese a todas las veces que se vio obligado a presenciarlo- no quería lastimarle por su propia mano, simplemente no quería, no se sentía capaz. Escuchó a su madre gruñir momentos antes de impulsarle quedar más cerca de su objetivo: un ser que se sostenía en cuatro patas, que por lo menos superaba tres veces su tamaño y que se encontraba apresado por una maraña de cuerdas como la mente del pequeño camaleón al no encontrar otra salida más que negarse continuamente hasta lograr convencer a la reptil hembra de no hacerlo, o enfurecerla al punto de recibir un castigo por su debilidad. Todo parecía mejor que clavar su cuchilla en el cuerpo de esa criatura indefensa. Cualquiera que fuera el caso, Leon se dio cuenta que estaba perdido. Las lagrimas se acumularon bajo sus parpados y no se negó la libertad de sollozar sin apartar la mirada de enfrente._

— _Que su tamaño no te intimide_ _—_ _recalcó Fedora observando la negación silenciosa en la mirada petrificada de su hijo quien daba un paso más cerca del animal silvestre para enseguida retroceder dos, aterrorizado_ _—_ _. Sólo estás perdiendo el tiempo_ _—_ _. Leon tragó saliva con aspereza_ _—_ _. ¿No escuchaste lo que dije? ¡Mátalo!_ _—_ _exigió._

 _El grito tembloroso del pequeño camaleón no tardó en emerger de su adolorida garganta, impulsandose apuñalar al ser que en respuesta al dolor se agitó, asustando a Leon en el proceso y consiguiendo hacerlo caer al suelo desconcertado antes de llorar arrepentido a causa de lo que acababa de hacer. El camaleón hembra lo miró retorcerse en el suelo._

— _¡Levántate!_ _—_ _ordenó con firmeza, repitiendo el mandato hasta que logró detener el llanto de la aterrada cría y hacerla ponerse de pie de modo que sus escuálidas piernas no lo traicionaran y resbalara de nuevo, alineando una vez más su cuchilla delante de su pecho sin parar de temblar_ _—_ _. Ve directo a su garganta, haz un corte recto. O simplemente apuñala su cabeza hasta que ya no pueda jadear. Liberalo de su sufrimiento. Mátalo, Leon._

 _Leon obedeció aún con toda la pena sofocandole, intentó cortarle la garganta con un movimiento rápido pero sólo consiguió alterar mucho más al animal, así que optó por apuñalarle repetidas veces hasta que por fin su presa dejó de moverse. Terminada su tarea, se dejó caer sin fuerzas, traumatizado con el aroma de la sangre entrando por sus poros. Una vida era tan frágil, tan absurda, que se preguntó por qué vivían si cualquiera podía aparecer de la nada y matarles. ¿Qué sentido entonces tendría nacer si se debía morir al final? Ahí estaba él obedeciendo a su madre sin entender bien los motivos, ella que era tan fría y que no parecía respetar vida alguna. Pero entonces una sensación extraña lo rodeó, sobresaltándolo como primer reacción. La mirada de su madre era gentil, tal vez compasiva, mientras elevaba su insignificante peso por el aire en un abrazo conciliador. No decía palabra y Leon no comprendía así que comenzó a sollozar un poco antes de controlarse por sus medios, sabiendo que nada solucionaría llorar otra vez._

— _¿Por qué... ?_ _—_ _preguntó, sintiendo que se asfixiaba_ _—_ _, ¿por qué debemos morir... ?_

— _Hace mucho tiempo no existía la muerte_ _—_ _relató, captando la atención de Leon al instante_ _—_ _, los seres eran capaces de nacer pero jamás morir, debido a ello el cosmos comenzó a llenarse de criaturas cada vez más retorcidas, las cuales, con el tiempo y las vivencias, deseaban aprender más y más, hasta que su alcance llegó al mundo de los dioses. Los dioses odiaban la ambición de los seres que_ _Muczttemek_ _había creado así que decidieron darles la capacidad de sentir dolor y sangrar, con el fin de controlarles dentro de sus burbujas e impedir que el equilibrio se rompiera. Y Xhamhalak sintió fascinación por ello, entonces comenzó anhelar el sabor de la sangre que percibía de nuestras dimensiones, soñaba con observar más de cerca el dolor que esos seres físicos experimentaban, así que su mellizo tomó la decisión de llevarle a uno de ellos, el cual repentinamente dejó de moverse y comenzó a podrirse en las manos de Xhamhalak. Zheyx sabía lo que su hermano había hecho así que no le importó traer a uno más cuando se lo pidió, y otro, y otro... y los demás dioses no los detuvieron en cuanto se enteraron ¿sabes por qué?_

— _¿Porque, de hacerlo, no conocerían sus limites?_ _—_ _comprendió Leon, las lagrimas en sus mejillas secándose al ritmo que su corazón se calmaba. Fedora le dedicó una mirada profunda en respuesta a sus deducciones._

— _Xhamhalak se alimenta de las almas de los mortales, lo único que tú hiciste fue ofrecerle un sacrificio._

 _Leon se recargó en el pecho de Fedora encontrando la paz mental que necesitaba, su ansiedad curada por una explicación vaga que aludía a la historia de un dios al que los venomianos temían tanto como veneraban. Fedora no regañó a su cría por el impulso y lo mantuvo cerca del latido de su corazón con ternura, llevándolo consigo de vuelta a su hogar, lejos de los cuerpos empalados que rodeaban el territorio de su tribu y que servían de advertencia a otras aldeas rivales. Con un silbido siniestro sus sombras se desvanecieron entre los arboles del bosque muerto, llevándose el anonimato de ambos camaleones como la bruma de Xhamhalak que cubría las fauces del Voexyl._

 _._

Darren se mantuvo cerca de la puerta donde había dejado a Leon entrar, de brazos cruzados su mirada inquieta recorrió distintas direcciones mientras reflexionaba sobre lo ocurrido. Ya hace dos horas el edificio había cerrado, sabía que podría retirarse pero los recuerdos lo mantuvieron inmerso y renuente a irse enseguida a su propia habitación, muchas hienas habían cruzado aquellos pasillos mirándolo con cierto recelo pero él no se había inmutado siquiera; estaba claro que su forma de actuar lo había marcado como un libro abierto para todo el personal que simplemente se limitaba cumplir los mandatos. Su atención rápidamente fue absorbida por la silueta de Sika quien se aproximó a su posición sin disimular la burla en su expresión, aún así el lobo gris se comportó sereno con su presencia.

—¿Impactante, eh? —dijo apenas se detuvo junto a él—. En mucho tiempo no se había visto al público lanzar hojas de hierva roja sobre el cuadrilatero, por suerte uno de mis hombres grabó el suceso a tiempo. Estará disponible mañana en la sala si gustas verlo.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan relajado después de lo que pasó?

—Monotonía, ¿quizás?

—No me jodas, arruinaste la inocencia de un niño —espetó en tono irritado.

—¿Qué niño inocente destroza la cabeza de un oponente en su primer combate? —quiso saber Sika, impidiendo con sus palabras que el lobo siguiera expresando su descontento sobre la situación—. Vamos, O'Donnell. Ambos sabemos que hay algo más que soberbia en ese niño, presenciaste su pelea. Era como si estuviera acostumbrado. Luchaba por su vida, es cierto, pero al mismo tiempo sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Cualquier otro camaleón hubiese muerto en cuestión de segundos pero Leon mantuvo su promesa de marcar un nuevo comienzo en la historia de la arena. Maravilloso, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

—Tu admiración me enferma —declaró el lobo, mordaz.

La hiena no hizo más que reír brevemente en respuesta antes de volverse a erguir e indicar con un gesto sus intenciones de entrar a la habitación, razón por la cual Darren se hizo a un lado. Y cuando la figura de Sika se perdió tras la puerta, el lobo finalmente se resignó a retirarse del lugar rascándose la nuca mientras se preguntaba cuánto más resistiría dentro de este negocio. Siquiera entrar, el sonido del agua recibió a la hiena, por lo cual sus orejas inconscientemente se giraron en dirección al cuarto de baño contiguo antes de darle una mirada a la cama vacía que se acomodaba a la orilla de la habitación. Avanzando un poco más al interior, descubrió el atuendo de Leon rasgado y presionado en la papelera junto a un mueble, así que Sika supuso el niño había tomado el único cambio de ropa que había en el cajón de este. Escuchó la regadera cerrarse, cortando el flujo del agua, y vió a la puerta abrirse dejando pasar a un renovado reptil cuya vestimenta apenas era la adecuada para su talla. Sika se agradeció mentalmente por haber contado con esa ropa a tiempo.

—¿Te gusta? Mi Johari lo confeccionó un día de estos —dijo señalando el traje compuesto por una camisa de manga larga color negro y unos pantalones acampanados del mismo color, los cuales eran tan ligeros que se mecían con el movimiento.

—Están bien —le cortó Leon súbitamente sin apartar la mirada de él—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Pensé que te gustaría hablar de negocios —Sika extendió el brazo ofreciendo al camaleón un sobre carmín, el cual recibió manteniendo el sigilo presente. Sika ensanchó su sonrisa mientras Leon lo inspeccionaba—. Gran espectáculo, por cierto. —Leon abrió su pago, contanto la cantidad justa mientras doblaba la parte descubierta del dinero, aunque no era la primera vez que lo veía, era la primera vez que tenía la moneda titanian en sus manos y su transparencia resplandeciente lo dejó curioso por unos minutos. —He cumplido mi palabra.

—Voy a corresponderte de la misma manera —Leon asintió, volviendo a cerrar el sobre y depositandolo encima de la cama. Sika siguió sus movimientos antes de volver hablar.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. Las hienas que intentaron cedarte en nuestro primer encuentro han vuelto a la consciencia también. Pudiste haberlos asesinado cuando descubriste la trampa pero no lo hiciste así que, por mi parte, no hay rencores.

—¿Tus hombres son importantes para ti?

—Si... supongo que lo son —contestó la hiena un poco confundido por la pregunta. Leon apartó la mirada por fin, recordando a alguien con aquella conversación; una silueta de espaldas y postura recta cuyo uniforme lustroso resaltaba el color de sus escamas doradas.

—No les haré daño a partir de ahora... —aseguró—, mientras no intenten algo más.

—Descuida, no serán necesarias las promesas. Ellos trabajan bajo mi mando, por lo tanto, fuí yo quien les pidió apuntarte con una pistola antes. En estos momentos no tienen razones para atacarte, puedes estar tranquilo en todo caso.

—¿Qué hay de esa chica? —interrogó, sorprendiendo a Eto'o con al nueva dirección en que avanzaba el tema—. ¿Hay más como ella en alguna parte de este edificio?

—¿Por qué te preocupa ahora? —El acento de Sika denotaba incomodidad.

—No he visto a muchos de mi especie desde que llegué a este planeta... me gustaría conocerlos. Quiero ver a tus esclavos —confirmó Leon.

—No estoy seguro de que yo quiera eso —alegó Eto'o—. Temo que tu exclusividad sea un problema para mantener el control de mi granja. Además, ya es tarde, no quisiera perturbar el estricto horario de descanso. —La mirada severa de Leon ayudó entender a la hiena que sus excusas no servirían para hacerlo cambiar de opinión así que con un suspiro agotado agregó—. Está bien, es mejor que lo veas con mi permiso que a que te cueles por ahí, pero no creo que sea conveniente ahora. Te llevaré allá mañana, ¿qué te parece?

— ...De acuerdo —respondió Leon tras pensarlo un momento, subiéndose a la cama y acomodando las sabanas y almohadas que la componían distraídamente—, son tus camaleones, no planeo interferir en los planes que tienes para ellos. No me interesa incitarlos a la revelión ni mucho menos liderar su escape. No es de mi incumbencia la calidad de vida que ellos han elegido tomar para sus existencias.

—Gracias, eso significa mucho para mi —replicó Sika visiblemente aliviado con la comprensión, pues un posible peligro de indisciplina potenciada acababa de ser disipada por unas cuantas palabras. Y después de lo que había visto ejercer a este camaleón sin amo, no quería probar suerte con las habilidades naturales de los reptiles que había dominado por tanto tiempo—. Te veo mañana entonces —se despidió dirigiéndose a la salida casualmente. Leon se quedó en su lugar pero no dejó pasar desapercibidos los crujidos metálicos del cerrojo al ser asegurado desde afuera. La mirada de Leon se afiló ante el acto de cobardía.

.

La mañana llegó sin demasiados contratiempos, el rocío dejado por la neblina del amanecer refrescó la jornada de las hienas que recibieron ordenes de subir a las carretas para recolectar nuevos metales lejos del pueblucho que habitaban. Entonces Eto'o ya estaba de pie observando partir a una parte de sus hombres con aburrimiento mientras mandaba llamar a Darren quien -siquiera presentarse- recibió las llaves adecuadas y fue enviado a la habitación del pequeño reptil con ordenes de llevarlo al desayuno. El lobo gris se apresuró por los pasillos al sitio donde la hiena había encerrado a su reciente adquisición sin contar con la pronta respuesta que recibiría del interino, pues Leon no había dudado empujar la puerta apenas ser abierta para finalmente encontrarse con la merecida libertad. Darren se percató con una sola mirada que el camaleón no estaba contento con su detención pero se salvó de los reclamos declarándose absuelto de culpa cuando no había estado presente y con su argumento Leon lo dejó en paz. Sin embargo, la cría de reptil no vio a Sika hasta después de un par de horas más tarde, mucho después de atender al debido desayuno -cuya preparación se tomó la libertad de espiar-, así que lo interceptó con fuerza en cuanto lo visualizó. Con pasos furiosos, Leon se plantó frente a la silueta de una relajada hiena que tuvo el descaro de saludarlo con cordialidad.

—Buenos días, señor Powalski.

—Me encerraste —aseveró en acento rencoroso.

—Disculpa mi rudeza pero no confío en ti y no iba arriesgarme a que rondaras el auditorio durante la noche, lo que menos quiero es arruinar la paz de mi negocio.

—¿Careces de sentido común? Tenemos un acuerdo —puntualizó.

—Y lo tengo presente, aún así no está de más tomar precauciones. —Leon gruñó sin mostrar los dientes pero sus venas estaban tan cerca de explotar por la cólera que lo llenaba; nunca se había sentido tan enojado—. De cualquier modo, he terminado mis compromisos matutinos. ¿Aún te interesa ver a mis camaleones?

Leon intentó guardar compostura ante tan gratificante propuesta. Era cierto que estaba tentado a golpear aquella hiena por pasarse de lista pero no podía perder esta oportunidad por culpa de su furia, ya que lo que más le importaba era ver a otros como él. Asintió, y con un gesto de su brazo Sika le señaló el camino. Un lapso de diez minutos pasó para que los dos llegaran al pie de unas escaleras ascendientes hasta llegar a un descanso que contaba con un transportador en forma de caja con sofisticadas aplicaciones eléctricas, la cual se deslizaba horizontalmente, y al parecer era el único acceso a la sala donde se detuvieron transcurridos quince segundos a bordo. Un pasillo con muros de lamina los recibió más adelante y una puerta sellada con un código de barras los detuvo. Mientras Sika presionaba los botones digitales y verificaba sus huellas dactilares, Leon le dirigió una mirada rápida a sus alrededores reconociendo las luces automáticas. Entonces ambos entraron en una habitación repleta de celdas con muros de cristal reforzado, maravillando la vista de Leon por la cantidad de reptiles que las componían. Los ocupantes reaccionaron a las presencias acercándose a los cristales o alejándose más con obvia incertidumbre, y Leon sintió un inexplicable brote de emoción al comprobar la cantidad de camaleones que había, de pronto se sentía de vuelta a su aldea natal, con la única diferencia de que ninguno de ellos vestía las características capas multicolores que sus semejantes portaban con orgullo en Venom, y en cambio, estos lagartos yacían andrajosos, delgados y quizás lo suficiente fuertes para llevar a cabo actividades que sus presuntos dueños debieran ordenar. Y al mirar un poco más a detalle, Leon fue capaz de identificar a Johari quien permanecía detrás de otros camaleones adultos, quienes supuso debían tratarse de sus progenitores.

—Buenos días, damas y caballeros —saludó Sika altivamente, paseándose como un conquistador en tierras prometidas delante de las jaulas, Leon no avanzó—, permitanme presentarles al señor Powalski, él va a formar parte del edificio a partir de ahora así que quería venir a conocerlos. Espero que sean amables con él. —Hizo un gesto para señalar a su acompañante en quien se posaron gran parte de las miradas. Leon se impulsó dar unos cuantos pasos al interior. Dedicándole una mirada burlesca a su acompañante, Sika devolvió sus pasos a la entrada para detenerse frente a él—. ¿Satisfecho?

Leon no respondió así que se alejó de la hiena admirando con más cuidado al resto de las jaulas. No se molestó en apreciar el tipo de cerrojos que lo componían, entretenido con la visión de los reptiles adultos de brillantes escamas verdes o marrones y una gran variable de marcas coloridas distribuidas por sus cuerpos. Pudo contar con la mente a cuatro crías además de Johari entre los esclavos disponibles así que no pudo evitar sentirse raro por su situación. Mientras tanto, Eto'o lo observaba, expectante por sus reacciones aunque se había resignado a la realidad de que los reptiles carecían de gestos faciales.

—Mis amos jamás mencionaron que había otros camaleones —dijo, de pronto consternado por el silencio de aquellos esclavos.

Colocó una mano sobre el cristal más próximo recibiendo una respuesta similar por parte de quien yacía del otro lado. Leon permaneció en silencio por más tiempo mientras cruzaba su mirada con aquellos ojos fríos aunque gentiles del camaleón hembra delante suyo, comparando el color marrón de su piel con aquella camaleón constructora que había visto alguna vez cuando caminaba junto a su madre a los afueras de la aldea en busca de alimento. Y este golpe de nostalgia le hizo apartar su mano al instante, sofocado por su presente. No tenía idea de que pudiese extrañar tanto sus raíces ahora que volvía a establecerse en estas tierras desérticas. Sus objetivos de supervivencia no habían cambiado pero ver a estos esclavos no estaba ayudandole a permanecer firme. Ahora que les veía de frente miles de divagaciones se adueñaban de su cerebro y los sentimientos se revolvían en su interior creando un vacío inmenso. Quería dirigirle la palabra a cualquiera de ellos, preguntarles si estaban conformes con esta vida que llevaban, si lo habían elegido o deseaban la libertad pero sabía que al hacerlo estaría faltando a su palabra y provocando inquietudes en estos seres que probablemente no conocían más allá de su esclavitud.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más quieres estar aquí? —cuestionó Sika, cruzado de brazos y recargado en el filo del contorno de la puerta.

—Es suficiente —respondió evitando volver a mirar las pupilas del camaleón hembra que aún posaba ambas palmas en el cristal que los separaba, su mirada compasiva y calma que hacían dudar al menor sobre su verdadero origen—, podemos volver afuera.

Y avanzó a la salida sin permitirse seguir admirando a los otros lagartos por temor a sumergirse en un mar de recuerdos; prefería mantenerse estoico si esto significaba dejar a los demás encargarse de sus propios asuntos ya que no le apetecía involucrarse innecesariamente. Sika bufó y se alzó de hombros con una sonrisa sin molestarse en despedirse de su granja cuando les dio la espalda siguiendo el apresurado andar de Powalski. La granja de camaleones permaneció callada y se volvió más silenciosa una vez fueron cerradas las puertas tras los talones de sus sorpresivos visitantes.


	9. IX

Part 9. **Guía Espectral**

No importaba cuanto tiempo transcurriera ni la falta de atención que intentase darle, Leon se descubrió incapaz de quitarse de la cabeza su reciente experiencia. Apenas tuvo oportunidad, se alejó de Sika Eto'o y de todas las hienas bajo su mando para acomodarse en alguna zona privada del recinto y posteriormente enraizarse en ese rincón rebosante de luz como hipnotizado, ajeno, queriendo desplegarse de la realidad mientras ahogaba el simple recuerdo de su adusta tierra natal; esos secos y lúgubres bosques plagados de peligros que muchas veces le acribillaron con esa ruda sensación de pavor, aquellas siniestras miradas que se clavaban como dagas entre sus escamas. Debía dejar esas inquietudes atrás si habitaría este nuevo planeta como cualquier otra criatura, aún así se resignó a la posibilidad de que su propia mente no cooperaría, por más que lo deseara, y sin importar el tiempo que formaba parte, no lograba sentirse sino como un intruso más en un estanque de fuego. Pronto, el sonido de los pasos que realizaban dos hienas atrajo su mirada, pues estas se encontraban conversando amenamente sobre todo lo que habían visto y oído durante su marcha a los afueras del pueblo, luciendo lo suficiente sumergidas en su acompañante para prestarle el menor cuidado a su presencia. Leon no quiso dedicarles su atención más tiempo pero el tema que estas hienas compartían pronto llegó a un punto que inevitablemente reavivó el interés del pequeño reptil sobre sus palabras.

—La verdad, no quería regresar temprano, odio este lugar, pero admito que es reconfortante tener una cama donde dormir luego de un viaje tan pesado. Aún así no esperaba ver a todos esos militares en la entrada, se veían más cansados que nosotros.

—¿No te enteraste? Las tropas titanian tuvieron un enfrentamiento con Corneria días atrás —Los ojos del camaleón se afilaron ante la revelación—. Los rumores dicen que la base más cercana al territorio de Koom fue la que inició con el combate, en consecuencia el resto del elenco se levantó en armas y la alianza con los cornerianos se quebró definitivamente. Los soldados que vimos forman parte de ella. Se espera que muchos capitanes y comandantes que sobrevivieron pierdan sus títulos.

—Pero, ¿por qué arribarían a este lugar precisamente? Es incómodo realizar nuestras actividades con ellos aquí, si querían esperar las decisiones de sus jefes debieron quedarse.

—Seguro porque el lugar quedó en ruinas —comentó la primer hiena divertida—. Aunque probablemente estén aquí para realizar otro tipo de servicio, sólo hay que rezar para que no vengan tras la delincuencia, porque entonces si estaríamos en un jodido problema.

—Yo me conformo con que nos notifiquen que no estamos en guerra —dijo la segunda hiena agobiada—. Como son las cosas ahora, los cornerianos no tardarían en esclavizarnos a todos.

El andar de las hienas tomó el terreno suficiente para que sus voces fueran tragadas por la distancia, dejando a Leon con sólo esta información para procesar dentro de su cabeza. No quería ilusionarse, lo menos que podía hacer era dejarse seducir por la esperanza de encontrar a quien le importaba convida, pero se reconoció tomando una decisión en el momento que sus piernas se deslizaron al piso y se levantó de su asiento de un sólo impulso. Entonces comenzó a moverse por el lugar, en busca de Sika Eto'o.

.

Cuando tomó ritmo y sintió que sus movimientos se habían mezclado con los metros cuadrados componiendo el edificio entre el eco, el camaleón intuyó que no tardaría en encontrar a quien buscaba con interés, más la escena que le concedió su búsqueda lo incitó quedarse quieto como una estatua tras el muro que superaba el pasillo por donde transitaban aquellas figuras. Darren y Sika estaban discutiendo. El intercambio de palabras era lo más caluroso que Leon había visto alguna vez, pues en su tierra natal se acostumbraba tener contacto físico antes que las palabras que esos dos mamíferos se correspondían, resultaba tan extraño sentir vibrar la furia lejos de las amenazas, las cuales solían ser inclusive sedosas al deslizarse por la punta de las lenguas de cada especie dominante habitando en Venom, con el fin de atacar el núcleo del cerebro de aquel a quien se le dirigiese. Esos dos, por otro lado, simplemente parecían estar reflejando el quebranto pasional llenando sus pechos. Tan sólo ventilaban el desacuerdo exuberante. El pequeño logró cansarse de oírlos pero no se atrevió interrumpir enseguida, acertando acercarse un poco más sin delatar su presencia con sus silenciosos pasos carentes de peso.

—He llegado a mi limite —espetó el lobo gris moviéndose a su izquierda como si tratara de cerrarle el paso a la inmóvil hiena, cuya postura indicaba una alta dosis de irritación—, desde el momento que llegué aquí he hecho el trabajo sucio sin retractarme una sola vez, te he obedecido llevando a todos esos imbéciles a la Jaula para morir dentro de tu retorcido espectáculo y cuidando de tus irracionales inversiones, pero nada de lo que hago te satisface. Necesito el dinero.

—Pides más de lo que te mereces.

—¿En serio? —Darren sonrió pero su sonrisa era amarga e irónica—. ¿Mi trabajo te parece tan poco? Ninguna de tus hienas abarcaría todos los campos que yo cubro aunque formaran un equipo en cada área y lo sabes. No olvides por quién sigue en pie este negocio.

—Y tú no olvides a quien le debes la vida, O'Donnell —declaró Sika desvaneciendo la cruz sobre su pecho con sus brazos—. Recuerda que sin mi ayuda esa pandilla delictiva te hubiese ejecutado tan pronto como caíste en su poder, prácticamente te brindé una segunda vida.

—¡Esa vida no me sirve de nada sin efectivo! —exclamó, fúrico—. No traigas a nosotros el pasado mientras hablamos de negocios. ¿O es que tienes miedo de que encuentre algo mejor que tu patética pocilga? Lo imagino —La jocosa sonrisa volvió a trazar una linea curva en el hocico de Darren—, estás aterrado de dejarme ir. Sin mi no eres nada.

—¿Eso crees? —Sika le retó con la mirada. Darren volvió a bufar con diversión ácida.

—¿Por qué otro motivo querrías involucrarte con Taras Vassiliev? Ese asesino es una de las peores calañas de Titania, necesitas de su alianza para ascender de titulo pero temes que yo no esté ahí para protegerte si algo de las negociaciones sale mal, ¿no es así? —La hiena no dio una respuesta y esto endureció los nervios del canino—. Necesito el dinero —reiteró.

—No lo obtendrás de mi hasta que termine nuestro contrato —Sika se apartó con indiferencia.

—No me jodas —O'Donnell se desesperó—. Está vez tuve que presenciar cómo la mente de un niño era destrozada por culpa de tus desagradables tretas. Has cruzado la linea.

—Arrastrarte con la cola entre las patas por tus códigos morales no me convencerá de darte un aumento a estas alturas.

—¡Hablamos de un niño, maldita sea! —Darren perdió la cordura y entonces la hiena pareció comprender el comportamiento de su empleado para dejarle con una conveniente ventaja que le hizo recuperar la confianza.

—¿Un niño? Si en verdad te importara eso no habrías abandonado a tu propio hijo y esposa a su suerte en esa mina macbethiana —El impacto de sus palabras paralizó por un instante el organismo entero del canino, derribando hasta la última barrera de fiereza que se había mantenido en su crudo semblante y esto a Leon lo intrigó al instante. Sika dio un paso más cerca de Darren, acuchillando los recuerdos dentro de la mente del lobo adulto con un acento burlesco—. Vamos, O'Donnell. ¿No has aprendido nada? En Titania nada sin valor como los sentimientos de un individuo puede intercambiarse por la libertad del mismo. Perteneces al desierto una vez eres tocado por los rayos de Lylat. Cuando termine nuestro contrato podrás disponer de tus anhelos. —Sika se hizo hacia atrás, apreciando con gesto complacido la expresión desesperanzada de Darren, y con un acento de falsa condescendencia agregó—. Suerte aguantando hasta entonces.

El pequeño camaleón vio a la hiena darse media vuelta para desaparecer por el corredor contiguo sin advertir más movimiento por parte del canino gris, quien parecía a punto de volverse cenizas, hasta que Leon se animó llenar el abrupto silencio con su voz.

—Tu hijo... ¿es de mi edad? —Darren reaccionó girándose hacia él. No hubo respuesta inmediata, el lobo parecía sumergido en un ligero shock después de notar su presencia, y esto le dio oportunidad al reptil de continuar—. No conocí a mi padre pero mi madre dijo que cambió su vida por la mía. Ofreció su sangre a Xhamhalak con tal de alimentarme. Lo devoré antes de que su alma dejara su cuerpo. —El adulto sintió un escalofrío con su relato pero no dijo nada a pesar de que sus miradas se conectaron—. Deberías volver con tu hijo.

Y como si su sugerencia se hubiese tratado de un insulto, Darren rodó los ojos luego de bufar, emprendiendo su propio camino fuera del rango de visión del camaleón, quien se cuestionó entonces si había sido mala idea contarle sobre su padre en un momento como ese. Ciertamente no tenía pruebas de que aquello hubiese ocurrido en verdad ya que no recordaba mucho, después de todo no había sido más que un bebé, además no conseguía desconfiar de la palabra de su madre ni siquiera estando tan lejos de ella y habiendo pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que hablaron sobre su padre. Pero la reacción del lobo no le había dejado algún punto clave para considerar, a pesar de que en un principio lucía tan afectado por todo lo que se había hablado antes y después de su llegada. Se daba cuenta de que las culturas fuera de la atmósfera de Venom eran desastrosas y dificiles de comprender. Ignorando lo recién ocurrido, Leon decidió continuar su travesía siguiendo el rastro de Eto'o rumbo a lo que supuso debía tratarse de su oficina personal, pues dos hienas de su jauría no tardaron en recibirle con miradas curiosas, más ninguno le impidió adentrarse al cuarto sin dejar de vigilarlo. Y Leon no se detuvo hasta estar ante la silueta de Sika postrado sobre un escritorio, un suspiro escapándose de sus labios al reconocer a su visita.

—¿Qué necesitas ahora? —cuestionó frotándose los parpados, evidenciando su cansancio. Lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos era lidiar con los caprichos de un eslabón perdido.

—Necesito salir —El camaleón fue directo y conciso, lo cual logró reanimar las articulaciones desganadas de la hiena, quien levantó la mirada hacia el reptil en reacción al impacto.

—Déjame adivinar —solicitó luego de reflexionar en silencio un momento—, ¿tienes asuntos pendientes con los militares que se detuvieron en el pueblo? —Los parpados de Leon se abrieron con desconcierto y esto provocó que un sabor a victoria se expandiera por la cavidad sonriente de Sika—. Me lo imaginé. Tu estilo de combate es muy limpio y preciso, sólo podía pensar que estabas relacionado con alguna rama militar, aunque probablemente ese no sea el origen de tu estilo. ¿Cómo te enteraste de todos modos?

—Lo escuché de tus hombres.

—Que desafortunado —admitió Sika liberando una risa divertida, inconforme—. ¿Debería preocuparme de una invasión a mi negocio, señor Powalski? ¿Siquiera planeas volver?

—Sólo iré para saludar a alguien, no pretendo quedarme mucho tiempo.

—Si me aseguras que tu roce con esos uniformados no alterarán la agenda de este lugar, adelante, tienes mi permiso. Sólo evita revelar tu estancia aquí.

—Volveré —afirmó antes de darse la vuelta y salir a pasos apresurados de la habitación, sin conseguir disimular un poco la prisa con la que se deslizaban sus pies hacia adelante, fue incapaz de ocultar la urgencia que tenía de emerger al exterior y esto le arrancó a Sika un segundo suspiro mientras se preguntaba si sería buena idea dejarle hacer su voluntad de aquella manera, un camaleón en libertad no le daría buena imagen al mercado de esclavos que él ejercía después de todo.

.

El calor infernal fue el primer fenómeno climático que reconoció al salir de las sombras del edificio, pero a esa hora no se trataba de un suceso lo suficiente fuerte para ser considerado sofocante, así que prosiguió trazando su camino sin llamar la atención de nadie que estuviera trabajando arduamente en su sitio, preparado con una capa especial que había obtenido de su habitación, igual de ligera y fresca que el resto de sus ropas. Ninguna hiena se percató de su marcha ni algún otro antropomorfo le dirigió una mirada al surgir del terreno delictivo. Pasando como un habitante más de aquel pueblo, no se molestó en pedir indicaciones tampoco, guiado por el instinto y por la información que le brindaban los pueblerinos en medio de conversaciones que tenían entre si, pues parecía ser el tema favorito de quienes transitaban calles cercanas a la agrupación militar; a esas alturas Leon dudaba que fuera recurrente la presencia de soldados sino era porque existiesen indicios de una batalla campal con ideales entre los grupos sociales así que era de esperarse que su presencia se tratara de una noticia importante. No iba a engañarse diciéndose que no estaba nervioso mientras caminaba completamente solo por esas calles repletas de multitudes pero la sola ansiedad de averiguar el destino de Diya Yarur lo mantenía en movimiento. No creía reconocer a nadie más que a esa serpiente después de que sus amos hubiesen muerto pero le quedaba el consuelo de verificar sus peores temores para finalmente derrocar la simple imagen del comandante merodeando su mente con tal frecuencia. Sus esfuerzos brindaron frutos tras cubrir una serie de pasajes torcidos, por ello se paseó tan cerca como pudo de la conglomeración militar, fingiendo desinterés conforme posaba la mirada sobre las diversas especies escamosas. Bastó sólo un rato más para que sus ojos encontraran esa llamativa figura, cuyas escamas doradas resplandecían con los rayos que las alcanzaban. Leon se acercó, despojándose de la capa que estuvo cubriendo su cabeza, por fin deteniéndose a una distancia prudente, como si la familiaridad de esa silueta postrada entre lamentos fuera capaz de hervir sentimientos desconocidos en su interior. La serpiente que se había mostrado iderrocable hasta el último momento parecía tan agotada que Leon por un segundo no quiso interrumpir el curso de sus pensamientos.

—Cuando una víbora se encorva —los hombros de Yarur se sobresaltaron ante aquel timbre de voz, a ese acento pedante y burlesco—, su cabeza está más cerca del suelo... me hace pensar que esa postura indica el lugar que les corresponde como especie.

Diya Yarur levantó la mirada lentamente, descubriendo a Leon delante de él. Un instante los dos interesados no hicieron más que perderse en las pupilas del otro, como queriendo asegurarse que no se trataba de una alucinación, un juego despiadado de sus mentes. Mientras tanto, Leon se permitió examinar la apariencia del comandante: no existían marcas nuevas en su rostro más que el aspecto rojizo en el contorno de sus ojos, muestra del agobio mental sufrido o quizás falta de sueño, tampoco encontró heridas visibles en sus manos, y su lengua fina -delgada- emergía gradualmente de sus labios con normalidad, apostaba que el veneno de sus colmillos y colmillos permanecían intactos también. Inconscientemente -incluso contra su propia voluntad- se tranquilizó. El nerviosismo suplantado por el alivio.

—Sobreviviste, maldito —saludó la serpiente formando en sus labios una sonrisa cizañosa, y el camaleón correspondió al gesto devolviendole una mueca mucho más tímida. No sería necesario admitir que estaba contento de verle a salvo.


End file.
